Eien
by Keono
Summary: Sequel to Dance With The Devil. Deidara is trying to uncover the mystery that is Sasori, but are there other things he should be more concerned about? Yaoi, Lemon, SasoDei! Character Deaths. Edited.
1. Another hard day

**Takes place in some kind of old village deal. Not like Japanese, but almost like European and American. I got one vote on the poll, so I'm doing it!**

"So, he just took advantage of you and left?" Konan said in a state of shock. Deidara just nodded. He had told Konan about how he and Sasori were friends and how the ball went, but he really couldn't confess to her what Sasori was. It wasn't his secret to share.

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Konan screeched in the tea shop that they were sitting in.

"Shh!" Deidara hushed as he looked around caustically. "Be lucky he didn't report me to the authorities, un." He whispered so only Konan could here.

"But I don't get it. Why would he even make that kind of relationship and then leave after practically raping you?" Konan asked curiously.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, un. But I know that it wasn't meant to harm me... Okay, maybe it hurt like hell,but I'm sure that's not what he intended, un... Maybe he just wanted a quick fuck?"

Konan frowned. "Aw, Dei. I'm sure that wasn't what he wanted. If he did want that, he should've gone to that pink haired bitch."

Deidara sighed and shook his head. "I need to get going, un. I'll pay for the tea." Konan was about to protest, but stopped when the blond stood up.

"Have you seen him since?"

"No, un."

"But..." Deidara sighed and walked off. Konan actually thought that he had a chance of seeing that stupid redhead again, but it seemed useless now.

"Good afternoon, Miss Deidara. What can I get for you?" Deidara looked up at the shopkeeper, Naruto Uzumaki and smiled.

"Nothing really, just paying for the tea, un." Deidara took out two copper coins and the younger blond took them from his hand.

"Okay, come again!" Deidara nodded and left the shop.

Deidara was half hopeful that he would see Sasori again, but let's be honest. Why would the redhead want to see him again? It had been nearly a month since he saw him at the ball. Deidara just sighed and stepped into a bakery only to have an apron thrown at his face . "Where have you been! You're ten minutes late!" a blond women with brown eyes yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but it's getting really hard to have three jobs and-"

"I don't care, just get to work!"

Deidara hated working this hard for a living. Being forced to work twice as hard as men only to get half of what the get payed. It was easy for him to be a girl when he was younger, but now is was _very_ difficult. He was treated like a piece of meat the whole time! He would get wolf-whistles or would try to be seduced by drunk men and he was sick of it.

He was a seamstress at a fabric store from six a.m. to twelve p.m. Next was the bakery and maybe before that he would get some tea with Konan. Then this job that lasted until five in the afternoon and afterwards he would work as a bartender till eleven p.m. He was surprised he was even getting any sleep. He was saving up to go to another village and start off his life as a man there, even if he had grown fond of his long hair.

"Ay! Stop daydreaming and get to work on kneading that dough!" Tsunade was screaming in his ear this time.

"Yes, Miss Tsunade, un."

Doing as he was told he took a big chunk of dough and began to knead it into a loaf shape.

After he made three one by one trays of bread ready to be made he began working on the pastries. Mostly croissants and jelly filled doughnuts, but on occasions he had to make cookies. "What did I say about slacking off! Get back to work right this instant!" Deidara cursed himself for blanking out again.

Today was a busy day as he had taken many orders from customers and got many complaints about how the bread or doughnuts were to hard on their teeth. By the end of his shift he was exhausted; today was a hard day for sure. "Okay, you're done for the day, and I want you on time tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, un." Deidara bowed his head down and left the bakery.

Walking to the other side of the village to his next job Deidara began to wonder what in the world Sasori was doing. Was he in some other village? Country_?_! Maybe he was screwing someone else. Deidara flinched. Why did it hurt to think that? He shook the thoughts of Sasori from his head and continued on to the tavern.

"Hey, Dei!" Deidara was brought into a bone crushing hug, taking all of his air with it. "Hidan... can't breath, un..." he was released and he looked up at his silver haired friend, who was grinning so much it looked like it hurt. Like Konan, Hidan also knew he was a man in disguise, and he was glad it didn't bother him one bit.

"Hello, Hidan, un." Deidara gave a small smile, but it turned out to be fairly pathetic. There was a cough behind them and they turned to look at their boss, Kakuzu. "Hidan, when you address a lady please call them miss." unlike Hidan, Kakuzu didn't know he was a man.

"Fine, fine. Come on,_ Miss_ Deidara, we have to go an' clean the back 'fore some people come."

Deidara nodded and followed Hidan to empty out some stale ale. After that he went behind the counter and gave a generous smile to an already drunk man. "Gimme another ale, sweetheart." Deidara bared with the name and filled up a mug with ale.

Deidara couldn't believe that he was able to stay up six more hours. He was simply amazed. "Hidan, I'm going home, un."

"What_?_!" the silver haired teen got out from behind the counter to face the exhausted blond. "You're going alone?"

Deidara yawned and rubbed his eyes."Hidan, please don't shout, un. And yes, it's not that far-"

"It's on the other side of the fuckin' village!"

"Hidan! No cursing!" Kakuzu yelled from his office.

"I really need to get home, Hidan. I'll see you tomorrow, un. Okay?"

Hidan sighed, "Fine."

Deidara thanked him and left the almost empty bar.

Once Deidara stepped outside he wished he hadn't. It was freezing! He wrapped his shawl around himself more tightly. As he walked past all the dark houses his footsteps echoed off the walls. His breath was chilled and he was shivering as it began to snow. _'Just a little further and I'll be warm in my bed.'_

About half way there he heard footstep behind him, but when he turned to see who it was no one was there. Who would be out here in the middle of the night anyway. He turned back around and continued walking. Five minutes later and the footsteps were heard again and when Deidara turned around he gasped.

There was Konan in all white and she seemed to be glowing. Her face was serious and held nothing of what Deidara had seen this afternoon. "Beware of the evil ahead. We cannot protect you forever." and in a flash, paper wings started to form onto Konan's back and she disappeared into thin air.

Deidara almost fainted from what he just saw. His childhood friend was something that he didn't even know what to call. An angel? Well whatever she was her message seemed important, but Deidara had no idea what it meant.

Deidara sighed as he saw his little house come into view. His breath showing in the cold air. Unlocking it he stepped in and stepping in, he realized just how cold it really was. He breathed in a shaky breath and closed the door. Walking into the den, he lit the wood stove and went to his room.

Lighting a candle on his way there he lit up the wood stove there and quickly got changed into his night cloths. "I really need to get a new house, one that isn't made of entirely wood, un." a wind brushed up against him signifying how shitty his house really was. He got into his bed as quickly as he could and blew out the candle.

He was almost immediately warm in almost five seconds. _'Hmm, that's weird...'_ and sleep over took him and his dreams were filled with angels and demons.

**So yes, I am starting a new series cuz Family isn't going anywhere TT~TT Ugh sometimes I hate that my mind knows what's going to happen I just can't write it!**

**Review?**


	2. Angels and Plots

"Mmmfml." Deidara rolled over in his bed to get more comfy and get away from the cold, but what he didn't expect was to turn to another body. He opened his eyes to see Sasori sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes again ignoring the redhead, but they snapped open again.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing here, un_?_! Get out, get out, get out!" Deidara shoved the redhead out of his bed and heard a rather loud thump as he landed.

There was a groan and Deidara saw the redhead get up on his knees and lean against the bed, while rubbing his head. "God, what's you're problem? I didn't wake you when you were sleeping." Deidara felt strange when he was looking at Sasori. He felt mad and happy at the same time.

Mad because, well he was in his house and was sleeping with him and happy because he actually got to see him again, but the emotions landed on mad and stayed there.

"What are you doing here_?_! I never said you can come into my house and sleep in my bed, un!" Sasori stood up ignoring the blond's ranting and got back in the bed. "An- What the hell do you think you're doing, un? Get out of my house!"

Sasori pulled the blankets over his head and ignored more ranting. "Shouldn't you be going to work?" Sasori spoke up from under the sheets. Deidara froze and looked at the pocket watch on his nightstand.

Seven o'clock. "Shit, un! See now you made me late!" Deidara jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a dress ignoring the stares as Sasori watched him with a smirk.

"Hey, you were the one who was cuddling up with me." Sasori got out of the bed and followed the blond who was dressed once more.

"That doesn't matter, un. I'm late and it's your fault." Deidara quickly shoved a slice of stale bread into his mouth and quickly walked out the door. Sasori following in suit. Deidara looked behind him to see that the older(?) man was still following him.

"Ju can go mow, um." Sasori walked up by him and grinned as Deidara was trying to choke on his bread. "Well, I work at the black and silver smiths, as you know. I'll be there if you need me," Sasori said before turning around and waving as he walked in the other direction.

Deidara just glared daggers at his back and continued on to the seamstress. Once he walked in he got an earful of complaints and threats. "Where have you been_?_! You're an hour late! You're lucky I don't fire you in the spot! Now get to work!"

Deidara quickly went to his sewing machine and glared at the women without her knowing. _'God, Kurenai's a bitch when she's pregnant.'_ Brushing the hair out of his face he took out a design that someone ordered and got started on it with a grey fabric.

"You can do better then that! Restart that whole dress!" Deidara stopped fumbling with the dress and stood up to be face to face with his boss and looked at her straight in the eye. "I quit, un." was all he said and walked out of the fabric store.

Once he was about a street away from the store he realized what he had done. He pulled at his hair and groaned. _'Great, now I wont be making an income and leave this hell hole. I can always find another job?'_ Deidara shook his head. _'No use.'_ He sighed quietly and walked home.

A meow followed him home and his eye twitched. "Go away, Tobi, un! I don't have any food." Deidara turned around to see the black and orange cat still following him. No matter how many times he had tried he could never shake the cat off his tail.

Deidara decided to forget going home and went straight to the bakery. Once he stepped in he got a surprised look from his _other_ boss. "What are you doing here this early?"

Deidara took a big breath. "I want a raise, un." all of it said in a serious voice that said "Don't deny" but all he got was a chuckle.

"You're serious? I don't have that kind of money! You should know that and besides I don't think you deserve it," Tsunade chuckled again at the thought while she sipped some ale. Deidara took a deep breath about to say something, but was interrupted with "I really don't need you... You're fired." Deidara turned as white as a sheet.

_'Fired! I'd be lucky if I could even survive now!'_ he looked down and exited the shop. _'Maybe Konan can help me?' _his head snapped up at that thought. Konan had said something to him last night, but he had a really bad time remembering what it was.

Deidara ran over to the bluenets house and banged on the door. "Konan! Konan, open up it's Dei!" about five seconds later the door opened and Deidara sighed in relief as he saw his friend.

"Deidara?" she looked around and pulled the blond in quickly.

"Ah! Konan, what's wrong?" the teen ignored the questions and sat Deidara down in a chair next to the one she was sitting in.

"Deidara, did you not hear my warning?" Deidara shook his head. "You were supposed to stay away from Sasori. He is _bad._" Konan looked like she had the night before. Totally serious.

"What are you even talking about, un?" the teen looked angry and it seemed like her short blue hair was flowing with electricity. "Sasori is the _devil_, Deidara. You have to stay away from him at all costs. He's planning something very evil-"

"Wait, how do you even know, un?" his friends just sighed.

"I know because I was sent to earth to protect you, at _all_ costs. Hidan the same thing. Listen, Deidara. Stay away from Sasori, he's only using him for his own plans. Just please, I need you to just stay away!" Deidara flinched at how frantic Konan was getting. "If anything happens to you... I can't even explain it, you- Just don't go near him. Okay?" she looked like she was about to cry.

_ 'Is she really that worried?' _Deidara nodded getting a sigh of relief from Konan.

"Good, now maybe nothing permanent has been done, but I can't tell if anything has really happened, and if anything has happened come to me and we'll try to fix it."

Deidara nodded. "The only thing that has really happened is I lost two of my jobs, un."

"That's not really important. Hidan and I can give you money when you need it-"

"What are you and Hidan anyway, un?" Deidara blushed realizing he just spoke up.

Konan gave a small smile. "We're your guardian angels, most just have one, but we were told that, well, you would _really_ need two. Not sure why."

Deidara nodded and took a deep breath. "It's a lot to take in I know, but just do what I said and everything will go back to normal." just a nod was received and Deidara got up.

"I need to go home, un. I'm feeling really tired." Konan nodded and let Deidara leave.

Deidara did as he said and went home. He felt like he was hollow, empty and nothing in the world could help him. He didn't even know what else was out there. Were there supposedly witches now? His steps home were sluggish that not even Tobi wanted to be behind him.

He opened his front door, but what he didn't expect was to see Sasori leaning against the wall next to it. "Get out." Deidara slammed the door shut and walked past the redhead who just followed him to his bedroom.

Deidara fell face flat on the bed and pulled at his hair. "I thought I told you to get out, un."

Sasori smirked and lied down next to the blond, but facing upward. "And why is it that you want me to leave?" Sasori asked humorlessly.

"Whatever you want, I don't have it, un." Deidara got off the bed and sat down on the edge, his knees curled into his chest.

Sasori chuckled and smirked. "Actually you do, but I'll let you figure it out on you're own."

Deidara glared at the smirk the redhead wore. "Get out, un." again another chuckle, but Sasori got up.

"See you soon, Deidara. I'm sure you'll want to see me _very_ soon." and he left. Deidara growled and fell back down onto the bed.

_'What's that supposed to mean!'_

**Review?**


	3. Lunch and a plan

Two weeks. That had been the time since Deidara last saw Sasori, and the blond was still trying to figure out the message. Konan had been upset that he had seen him after she told him not to, but what was done was done. Deidara had told Konan about what Sasori had said, but she couldn't figure it out either.

But Deidara had bigger things to worry about now, more specifically finding a new job. Kakuzu hadn't fired him but it wasn't enough to help him but Deidara didn't want to go to Konan and Hidan for money since they had earned it themselves... He thought.

Deidara was currently sweeping out his house of all the dust because he didn't want his allergies acting up again. The only sound he heard was sweeping and the grumble of his stomach. He put a hand on it and grimaced. He was getting a lot more hungrier lately and he didn't think bread would satisfy him anymore. Putting the broom in a corner, he entered the kitchen to see what he had to eat.

Stale bread, moldy bread and whatever that was growling at him. "Maybe I can ask Konan if she has anything to eat, un." Getting his shawl on, he headed outside facing the cold midday air. He hissed at the feeling, and hurried over to his friend's house.

It was oddly quite outside. The only sound was his footsteps and the rustling of the branches of the leafy trees. Deidara heard a chuckle and he froze. He turned around to see Sasori standing not even two feet away. "W-what do you w-want, un." God, Deidara wished it wasn't so cold out! The redhead's face was blank and showed some disappointment which of course Deidara didn't understand.

Sasori took a step forward making Deidara take a step back. "You have no chance of out running me, but I'm not here for a wild goose chase, I'm just here to ask some questions." Deidara half glared at Sasori, but relaxed.

"Okay, what do you w-want, un."

Sasori smiled and walked up to the freezing blond. He wrapped his arms around the blond causing Deidara to stiffen, but he soon relaxed. Sasori was warming him up.

He sighed and leaned against the redhead, his eyes droopy. "Okay, now what do you want, un?" Deidara asked still drossy.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, since that idiotic angel has kept you from me." Deidara looked up and tried to look angry, but he just yawned and leaned back against Sasori.

"Well, if you can prove to me that you're not as bad as Konan says you are I'll spend time with you, but right now isn't the greatest time, un."

Deidara pulled away from the heat and shivered. "Why? Do you need to go see her now?" Sasori asked with a hint of curiosity, getting a glare from Deidara.

"I'm hungry and don't have any food, un." Deidara almost slapped himself for saying that. Why should he even tell him!

"Well if that's the case, I'd be glad to take you out to lunch."

Deidara looked down, his face flushed. "I really shouldn't-"

"It'll be fine, it's just lunch." Sasori interjected with a smile getting a glare from Deidara.

"Yeah, because last time I thought we were just going to a ball, but how did that turn out, un?" Deidara was getting really annoyed with the redhead's attitude and he was fed up.

"I'm sure the angel wouldn't get too upset about it-"

"No, she would be furious about it, un. It's fine, I'll just go to Konan and see what she's doing, un-" *grumble grumble* Deidara blushed and glared at Sasori who was smirking.

"So you're just going to see her, nothing more?" Deidara nodded and another grumble came.

Sasori gave a chuckle."I'm taking you to lunch, whether you like it or not." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand which got him swears and tugs trying to pull himself free. "It's no use." But Deidara continued on struggling. Sasori sighed and pulled the blond into a teeth shattering kiss. Struggling at first Deidara tried to get away, but Sasori's tight hold on him made it become extremely difficult.

Deidara soon began to melt into the kiss and he pulled Sasori closer trying to get more of him. Sasori began nibbling on Deidara's bottom lip and Deidara opened up right away. Ravishing his whole mouth, Sasori began to let his hands wander down the blond's small frame getting a gasp in return. "Ahem!" they both pulled away to see an old woman in the middle of the street looking at them with disapproval.

Deidara blushed and quickly pulled away from Sasori. "I remember back in my day, no kids were kissing in public. It was all private!" the old women's voice was like nails on a chalk bored and Deidara flinched at the yelling.

"We're both very sorry, un." Deidara said trying to get her to leave, but she just cleared her throat and glared at the two "boys".

"If I ever see any of this happen again, then I'll report you to the authorities!" Deidara flinched again and nodded, only then did the old bat leave. Deidara sighed and tried to ignore the smirk Sasori wore.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, how 'bout I make up for it with lunch?" Deidara was about to protest once more, but seeing Sasori's eyes flash to red for a second made him change his mind.

"Yes, I'd be delighted to lunch, un. Where to?" Sasori smirked at getting his way, the blond was so bendable.

"There's a new shop that opened up about a week ago, we could go there." Deidara looked at the redhead like he was a total moron.

"The one by Tavern, un?" Sasori just nodded and Deidara scoffed.

"That one's way to expensive-"

"I'll be paying so there's no worry."

Deidara looked unsure, but a smile from Sasori almost hypnotized him. "How do I know that you're gonna plan something, un?"

Sasori's smile widened. "Then we'll just have to see, won't we." Sasori grabbed the blond's hand and led him to the new shop.

Once they arrived they, seated themselves and waited for someone to come and take their order. Soon a girl with a hair style like Deidara, but the fringe was over her right eye, came over to them and she gave Sasori a warm smile. "Hello, sir, would you like today's soup special? It's filled with-"

"No thank you, I'll have a steak medium rare, and she'll have the..."

"I'll have today's soup special, un," Deidara said, totally ignoring the glare their waitress was sending him.

"I'll be right out with you're orders," she said quickly.

Deidara looked at Sasori in confusion. "What is wrong with her, un?"

Sasori smirked and played with Deidara's blond hair. "She's probably jealous that I don't give a shit about her being and that I payed more attention to you." Deidara blushed and looked down.

"I don't see why someone would be jealous over you-"

"Please, when we first met all you could do around me was blush and stammer." Deidara's face turned red out of anger.

"You know what? You can shove-"

"And here's the raw steak and the soup of the day," the waitress said interrupting Deidara's line of thought.

"Uh, thank you, u-" Deidara paused then ran out the door with Sasori close on his trail the waitress following behind. The waitress opened the door to see the blond hunched over the green shrubs with Sasori rubbing his back as he regurgitated.

"What was in that soup?" Sasori asked with faux anger.

"I-I was saying: p-pork, corn, on-onions-"

"Ugh, it was the onions, un."

Deidara stood up looking pale. "Can you take me home, I'm not hungry anymore, un," Deidara said in a little voice. Sasori nodded and looked at the waitress a hint of _we are not paying for the food_ glint in his eyes.

"O-oh umm, there's no need to pay for the food-"

"Good, then we'll be off." Sasori took Deidara's hand and they walked off.

_'Not the way I expected to go, but well enough.'_ "You sure you want to go home?" Deidara nodded his head and leaned against Sasori as he closed his eyes. Sasori smiled and was about to kiss the blond's forehead, but stopped when the thought came to him. It had happened again. Another human act that he was tempted to do and he couldn't help it. Every day he spent on earth the more human he turned and it was really effecting his rational thinking.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the blond's "house". "Thanks for the-" *grumble* Deidara blushed. "I guess I'll have some bread for lunch, un."

Sasori sighed. "Then how about dinner? That couldn't hurt-"

"Yes it could." they both turned around to see Konan in the doorway of the blond's house looking angry.

"You know you can't control his life like this."

"I'm not controlling it, I'm protecting it. Now if you don't mind, Deidara looks sick and I think it would be best if you would leave." Konan pointed her finger in a direction away from the house. Sasori smirked. "If that's how you want to play it fine, but I'm still taking _her_ to dinner tonight." Sasori said carefully incase of any eavesdroppers on the street. "I'll be here at seven o'clock." and he left.

Making sure he wasn't in hearing distance Konan began chewing Deidara out. "Do you know how stupid that was! We still don't know what he's planning and you go off lolly gagging with him!" Deidara sighed.

"Maybe if I go out to dinner with him tonight I could find something out about him, but right now I need sleep, un."

Deidara stepped past Konan and walked to his bedroom. Falling on the bed and pulling up the covers. He fell asleep cold.

**While writing this I had the song Gay Bar stuck in my head -_-**

**And I'm sure most of you guys know what's wrong, but do you know what's gonna happen next...? *silence* Didn't think so!**

**Review?**


	4. Dinner and crazy OCs

There was a knock on the door and Deidara sat straight up in his bed. Another knock. Deidara looked at his watch and began to panic. _'It's seven thirty!'_ he jumped out of bed and threw off his dress leaving him shirtless with some pants on. Running to his closet he began looking for a dress that hadn't been worn too badly, but what he didn't expect were a pair of harm hands to glide down his sides.

"Haaa~ Sas-s-ori get o-out, u-un~" Deidara tried not to stammer and moan, but when Sasori began sucking on his neck he lost it. "Ohhh god, un." Sasori pulled away only to place little kisses on the blond's neck.

"Ah, who's this god person? I thought we had something special." Deidara could practically hear the smirk on the redhead's lips.

A crash outside interrupted everything and the two men looked out the window to see what was wrong. "Give it back! Give it back! Give it baaaack!" A girl with long blond hair, a burgundy summer dress and grey eyes was chasing after a girl with blond hair and with a fringe over her left eye (which were blue) and dressed in all blue who in return smiled and stuck her tongue out as she continued to type away on the keyboard.

"No! I'll give it back when I have my journal back, nya! And I want my smut, nya!"

"No! Smut is after dinner, no! Gimme my keyboard, Woolfy! It was a present from... Just give it back, no!" the teen known as Woolfy just ran faster and began to type faster. "Don't you dare push save, no!"... *pushes save*

Suddenly Deidara and Sasori were on the bed in a total make-out session. "YAY! Smut! Now give me back my journal and I'll give you back your keyboard, nya!" Keono looked unsure, but took out a blue journal that said "Woolfy. Beware!" on it and held it out. Woolfy in return held out the white keyboard that said "Keono's. Don't touch, Bitches!" They swapped it as fast as lightning.

The first thing Keono did was retyped the smut scene _after_ dinner and Woolfy looked at what was written in her journal and raised an eyebrow. "You made the baby a girl, nya?" Keono just smiled and nodded. "It would be perfect like a girl, Woolfy, no!"

"Oh! So what's the gender of that baby gonna be, Keo, nya!" she pointed at Deidara who was standing by the window with Sasori looking utterly confused.

"Don't spoil it, no! And besides you say you already released the baby's gender and I remember in the beginning Dei was saying 'I heard all babies start out as girls, un.' So I believe it's a girl, no!"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, nya!"

This went on 'till they both agreed to get drunk off chocolate, butter scotch, and orange juice and walked off into the night discussing plots. "Breaking the fourth wall seems creepy, no... I love it! No wonder you do it!" Woolfy smirked and nodded.

Deidara just looked out the window still confused. "What was that, un?" Sasori just shrugged and began kissing Deidara's neck again. "No, you said you were just taking me out to dinner, un." Deidara pulled a dress out from the closet and pulled it on. "And that's what we're gonna do, un." Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara stormed into the kitchen to get his shawl.

Sasori had his elbow locked with Deidara's as they walked side by side headed toward a different restaurant before. "I know you're only going to dinner with me to find out what I want," Sasori said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deidara looked down and blushed. "Okay, so what, un?"

Sasori smirked and leaned in close to the blond's ear. "It's not going to work."

Deidara shivered at the warm breath. "Fine, u-un."

Sasori pulled away a smirk still on his face. "We're here." Deidara looked up and his eyes widened.

"This is the most expensive restaurant in the whole village, un," Deidara said in disbelief. Sasori nodded and started to walk in, Deidara right beside him.

They waited for someone to come and seat them, since at this restaurant you couldn't seat yourself. A girl with green eyes and long brown hair which was in a braid, wearing a dark pink skirt and a cream tank-top walked up to them. "A table for... three, no?"

"What, un?" Deidara looked around. No one else was behind them; Deidara looked back at the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, table for two, no?" Sasori nodded and the teen began to walk away with the two boys following her.

"Here you are, I am Keono the eighth your waitress for the night, no. What would you like to start off to drink this evening?"

Deidara was about to speak up, but Sasori interjected, "She'll have a water and I'll have some red wine." the waitress nodded and headed back to the kitchen, but once she got there a girl in a white dress that was long enough to touch the floor and had blond hair that almost looked silver and icy blue eyes started yelling at her.

"You idiot! Table for three, no!" the brunette just ran into the kitchen and hid from the scary blond.

Deidara ignored the whole scene and turned back to Sasori. "Why can't I have some wine, un?" Deidara asked a bit angry.

Sasori just shook his head and looked at his menu. "What do you want to get?"

"You didn't answer my question, un." Deidara glared at his date.

"I just think that you shouldn't have some wine, that's all." Deidara scoffed and looked at his menu. About five minutes later they decided and another waiter came over.

"Sorry, but Keono8 wont be serving you tonight, I am Keono the seventh, no." it was the teen with the blond hair who looked like she was about to kill someone from before.

"Umm, I will have a salad, un."

"And I will have some steak, medium rare."

The blond just nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll be out with your orders soon. 8, I know you're hiding!" she screamed as she began to walk back.

Deidara rubbed his temples. "Why did I ever agree to this, un?" Sasori smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Ten minutes later a waitress came, but this time it was a pale girl in a black dress that came up to her knees and had long sleeves; she had ebony hair up to her shoulders and big black eyes. Once she came over Deidara noted something. All of the girls that served them all looked the same; the only thing separating them was their hair, eyes, and outfit.

"I'm sorry for the changes of waitresses, but we've been having some difficulty, no. Your food will be here in a moment." she was so quite Deidara could barely hear her, but Sasori had no problem hearing.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, Keono the sixth, no." Sasori nodded and waited until she walked away to begin to talk again.

"So what was your whole plan on getting information on me?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Well, when I decided it I almost passed out, un." this made Sasori's smirk grow.

"Well what would you like to know?"

Deidara shrugged. "Why did you come here, un?" Deidara asked before taking a sip of his water.

Sasori's smile lessened. "How about I save that for another time?"

"How long can you stay here, since you said you weren't staying long, un?"

Sasori smiled a little more. "I can only stay here for twenty-four months, but I can come back sixty months later."

Deidara nodded. "And you've been here..."

"Six months." Deidara nodded again and Sasori chuckled. "Out of questions?" Deidara glared again, but was stopped when the teen with black hair came over.

"Here is your salad and steak, no. Enjoy."

Sasori smiled. "Thank you." instantly her face flushed.

"Y-your welc-come, no." she sped off to the kitchen and Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to eat? I believe you hadn't eaten in a while."

Deidara's stomach grumbled and he began to blush. "Yes, I'm quite hungry, un." He picked up his fork and tried not to gorge on the salad.

Sasori grinned and cut into his steak. Deidara grimaced at the sight as some blood dribbled down a piece of meat. "That's gross, un."

Sasori stopped his fork and looked up at the sick looking blond. "Hmm, how so?"

Deidara shook his head. "I don't know, it just looks gross, un." Sasori smirked and put down his fork. "Are you going to finish your salad?"

Deidara looked down at his half eaten salad and sighed as he began to finish it. Sasori smirked and finished his steak. This time _another_ waitress came. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a cream skirt that was up to her knees; she had dark blue hair that was curly, but long and was in a bun, but had some strands in her face; her eyes were dark blue, but had clear glasses on the bridge of her nose and she was as pale as Keono6.

"I'm Keono the fifth and here is your bill." she held out a bill for Sasori to see. Sasori sighed and pulled out a coin bag; he pulled out ten gold coins and Deidara's eyes widened. "Thank you, _have a nice evening_." she winked at them getting a confused glance from Deidara.

"Again, that was weird, un." Sasori sighed and got up to pull Deidara's chair out so he could stand.

"Thank you, un." On the way home it was silent except for their foot steps. "Thank you for the dinner, un." Deidara yawned. Sasori smiled and held the tired blond's hand. Deidara sighed when his house came into view. He walked away from Sasori and opened his door, only to have it closed. He turned around to see Sasori standing there with a smirk.

"I don't think this night is over, _Dei-da-ra_." The blond gulped.

**I just deprived you of smut! **

**So yes, I used many OC's in this chpt! Woolfy belongs to AkatsukiMemberWoolfy**

**And all of the Keono's belong to me! I made them up when I was nine and was going to use them sooner or later! Keono2, 3, and 4 will be shown sooner or later!**

**Keono8- very care free and makes mistakes (I blame her for typing and writing errors!)  
Keono7- can be fun and cute, but can also be vicious! Very bipolar! (She's the more bipolar part of me, that can make my writing go from happy to angst!)  
Keono6- shy, quiet and is very nervous at times (She's the part of me that makes Dei MAJOR ukeish!)  
Keono5- Very smart and calm and self confident (She's... I don't know, she's one of my moods when I feel smart and am on a role with writing! and makes the story have more detail... Let's go with that!)**

**The others will be shown soon!**

**Review?**


	5. Theirs

"Sasori, I really don't think this is the best thing to do to get Konan to trust you, un," Deidara said trying not to blush at how close he was to the devil pulled on a fake frown. "Look just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, un."

This made Sasori's frown turn into a smirk. "Okay, I want you."

Deidara almost face-palmed himself. He totally fell into that one. "No, un."

"Yes." this time Sasori pushed the teen against the door making him blush even more. "Are you sure you don't want to invite me in?"

Deidara just looked down and blushed. "I-I don't know, un."

Sasori smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." the redhead grabbed the younger male's hand and pulled him into the house.

The second the door closed Sasori's lips were connected with the blond's, who kissed back with just as much eagerness. "See, you want it as much as I do." Sasori mumbled against the blond's pink lips. Again, just a blush. Sasori smirked and picked the teen up bridal style and carried him to the only bedroom.

The next thing Deidara knew he was on his bed with Sasori kissing down his neck and biting down onto one spot. "Ah~" Sasori smirked and bit down harder getting a whimper from the blond under him. He pulled away to examine the love bite he had just made. Deidara began moaning once more when Sasori began kissing all over his neck. "D-danna..." Deidara froze and blushed until his whole face was the color of Sasori's hair.

He heard a chuckle and saw the redhead's grin. "I'm 'Danna' now, huh?" Deidara just looked away and his blush just got deeper.

"I suppose you are, un," Deidara said with a hint of a smile making Sasori smile too. "Good." Sasori kissed Deidara's lips lightly while untying his dress from behind.

Undoing the laces slowly as if they were the most delicate things in the world, Sasori moved his hands over the small of Deidara's back, but what the blond didn't expect was to have the dress being pulled off in such a slow manner. He growled. The redhead was going slow on purpose. Sasori smirked and moved even slower getting a groan out of Deidara.

"You're not very patient are you?" Sasori said with a chuckle.

Deidara glared at him. "Oh yes, because you seemed so patient the first time, un."

This again made Sasori chuckle. "Living for over a millennia you have to learn to wait."

In one quick motion the dress was pulled off, leaving Deidara in only a pair of thin pants. "God, it's cold, un!"

Sasori sighed. "Again with God. When am I ever going to be on your mind?"

Deidara glared again, but his face turned to one of anger to one of pleasure and shock; only now did he notice Sasori's hand in his pants. "W-what are you d-doing, u-un~"

Sasori smirked. "I can stop if you want."

Deidara shook his head quickly, making his hair fly everywhere. "No, d-don't st-op, un." Sasori smirked and continued pumping him, loving the expressions on the blond's face. "Ah-h! Dan... na. Oh god more, un!" Sasori smirked and kissed the teen on the lips in a hard kiss.

It only lasted for a second before Sasori pulled away and spoke up. "More, Deidara?"

"Y-yes, un!" The redhead moved his hand faster trying to make the blond come to a quick release.

Deidara felt something coil in his stomach and his eyes widened. "Ah... Sasori, un~" Deidara felt his pants fill with a sticky substance that was rather warm. Sasori smirked and pulled the blond's pants off. "That's no fair, un." Sasori looked at the blond who for some reason had a frown on. "Why do I have to be stark naked when you're fully dressed, un?"

"Fine fine." Sasori pulled his shirt over his head revealing his toned chest that could make _anyone_ have a fan-girl squeal.

"What about the pants, un?"

Sasori smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, but those will stay on tonight."

Deidara frowned. "Fine, un."

Sasori's smirk grew and he put three fingers to the blond's mouth. Deidara looked at them confused; he then looked at the redhead as if asking him what to do. "Suck, unless you want to do this like we did last time?"Deidara blushed and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Sasori took his fingers out of the blond's mouth and shoved one straight into Deidara's entrance.

The teen just clenched his teeth, gripping the sheets with all of his force. Sasori stuck in another finger, getting a cry from the blond under him. He began placing butterfly kisses on the blond's neck, trying to distract him from the pain. Another finger added and Deidara cried out in pain as the man on top of him began scissoring him.

Sasori sighed as he moved the fingers around some more. He couldn't find that one spot and it looked like the blond was getting pretty distressed. He pushed the fingers in deeper, getting a breathy moan from Deidara. Sasori just smirked and pressed that spot again, but with more force. Deidara didn't understand any of this pleasure, but he really couldn't help of wanting more; he pushed his hips down to push the digits into him even deeper.

"Are you ready yet, Deidara?"

"Y-yes, un." Deidara was panting by now and he just wanted to get on with it before he came again. Sasori smirked and pulled the fingers out; flipping Deidara onto his knees. He pulled out his hardened member and pushed into the tight heat he missed so much. Deidara pressed his face into the bed trying to not scream, his hands in fists as they clenched the sheets in pain.

"So tight~" Sasori groaned as he was fully sheathed in the blond; he felt like he was almost going to lose it right then and there, but he would wait for the younger boy under him to relax. Deidara clenched his teeth in pain again his eyes shut as he tried to adjust as quickly as possible. He moved his hips, signifying for Sasori to go. In one slow motion Sasori pulled out then pushed in quick, hitting the blond's prostate dead on.

"Mmm, g-go... faster, un." Deidara turned his head so he wouldn't have to breath into the mattress. Sasori was moving at such a fast pace Deidara couldn't even hope to move his hips in time with the thrusts. Drool and tears dribbled down his face as Sasori continued to pound into him. "Ahh... p-please... harder, un!" Deidara continued to cry out every once and a while, bringing new tears of pleasure coursing down his face.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the blond's hips in a bone crushing grip and pounded into him harder than he ever had before. "Ahh, oh god, Sa-sasori... d-don't stop~" the whole bed creaked from their actions making the headboard hit the wall every time with each thrust. Sasori could feel the walls around him tighten and he felt like he was being trapped in a tight hold.

Moving his hand around Deidara's waist he began to pump him slowly wanting to hear the moans fully as they escalated. Every time Sasori thrust in and stroked at the same time Deidara would let out a sort of squeak, whine, moan, or whimper; all sounding intoxicating to Sasori. "Are you going to come yet, Deidara?" he whispered huskily in his ear.

Deidara closed his eyes and screamed. "Sasori, un!" soiling the bed sheets as he came. Sasori couldn't hold it anymore and reached his climax filling the blond with his seed. He groaned and removed himself from the blond, seeing his semen run down the blond's thighs. Sasori turned Deidara over and kissed his already bruised lips with a crushing force before pulled away to let the blond breath.

Deidara was gasping for air for about five minutes 'till it came down to a pant. He snuggled into Sasori's chest half asleep. "Good night."

Deidara just mumbled something like "Good night, un." but it almost sounded like "Go die, un."... Sasori hoped it wasn't the latter.

Hidan watched as the two men fell asleep and sighed. It was probably too late for Deidara to resist the redheaded devil. He turned around, but what he didn't expect was to be face to face with the devil. His face was passive as if he didn't just have sex with a certain blond; his chest bare, but he still had on his pair of pants. "What are you doing, fucker?" Sasori blinked then gave an unamused smirk as he looked at the zealot.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here, since I never remembered the brat inviting you in tonight."

tThe albino just glared. "You were only supposed to take him out to dinner."

Sasori shrugged. "Plans change."

"Yeah, but not yours." Hidan was about to kick that smart ass devil's ass, but he knew Konan would kill him and he may have not been a match. There was a groan from the room and they could both here the bed shifting as the blond moved around.

"I should probably go," Sasori said with a smirk making Hidan glare. Sasori knew that Hidan had a major feelings for the blond and seeing him like this with Sasori was probably really hard for him to deal with, but Sasori really didn't care at the moment, nor would he care any other moment. He just wanted to go back to bed with _his_ blond.

He got under the sheets and pulled Deidara closer to him who let himself be held. The blond sighed in content snuggling closer to the redheads warm chest. Hidan couldn't take it anymore and left. He felt his heart ache. Just seeing Deidara being used like that was hurting him so much and the blond didn't even know that he was being used.

He was glad he was a guardian angel and not a fallen one. Fallen angels could not feel, but they had the desire to feel, the desire to just feel the things around them. Fallen angels were angels who left heaven to go to earth and be human, but that was impossible; some heard legends and some fell in love and would fall to be with them, but in the end it's useless.

He was glad he became a guardian so he could feel, but he also hated the feeling of pain. In the end Deidara would hurt ten times more then he ever would and just because of that stupid devil didn't have any feeling or emotion towards anything, and it would probably tear Deidara apart. Hidan really didn't want to think about this, but he couldn't stop himself.

Sasori stroked the golden hair, loving the softness. He was becoming more human everyday and on the inside he was afraid, but couldn't understand why. He was only here for one reason, but that reason was becoming two reasons. Love and then another that right now it hurt to think about. But he was really afraid of what the blond's rejection would be when he found out what he was really after.

Putting a hand on the blond's stomach he closed his eyes. This wasn't just his. It was theirs. Their child.

**OH NOSE! Dei is pregos? ... Yes! I wrote about a page of Family in my writing journal and gave up. My writing mojo isn't flowing! Write now all In could do is type!**

**Review?**


	6. The past and the truth

Deidara groaned and rolled over in his bed, but what he didn't expect was to roll to another body. He opened his eyes to see Sasori smiling down at him, like he was really happy to see him. "Good morning."

Deidara blinked and yawned. "Yes, I believe that it is a rather good morning, un." he snuggled closer to the redhead and sighed. "You're really warm, un." Deidara's voice was muffled by Sasori chest, but still heard; the redhead chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I am since where I grew up."

Deidara looked up at the devil. "And where is that, un?"

Sasori frowned. "Where else?" Sasori said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever and Deidara looked down.

"Sorry, un."

Sasori shrugged. "It's fine. It's not really considered hell with fire and all, it was just a joke... I didn't have to grow up there, but there's a reason I did." Sasori had an arm wrapped around Deidara's waist and Deidara put his chin on the redhead's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it, un? I'm always up for a good story." Deidara smiled up at the older male trying to get him to talk.

"It's a pretty long story-"

"That's fine, I don't feel like getting up, un." Sasori smiled and brushed Deidara's fringe away from his eyes revealing the hidden orb. "Well, I'll start with when my parents met."

_-One melennia ago-_

_A brunette_ _ran across the corner, her back covered in blood. She knew going to earth was a bad idea, but she couldn't help but see the redhead up close to see if he was as beautiful up close as far away. She admitted falling in love a while ago and she accepted it, but what she didn't know was that when she went to earth that she wouldn't be human and her wings would be ripped off when she tried to return to heaven._

_She just escaped from some authorities for trying to steal some bread. Her stomach grumbled and she groaned. She was going to die of starvation and she would probably never meat the redhead who she sacrificed everything for. She touched her back, not feeling the pain. There was a rustle in the alley she was in and she jumped up into alert, ready to hypnotize the person to leave her be or steal her some food._

_But once she saw who it was she gasped. They walked closer to her and kneeled beside her. "Y-you're..." the person nodded and smiled._

_ "What's you're name?"_

_She blushed and looked down. "S-suna."_

_The man smirked at her shyness. "Pleasure to meat you, Suna. But you're name doesn't fit yo.," the fallen angel frowned at the man. __"You are far more beautiful then a desert." a__gain she blushed. "I'm Aka."_

_She looked at the man, mesmerized. "Pleasure to meat you too, Aka." she was suddenly pulled into an embrace and she gasped as he touched her wounds. He saw images of her life in heaven, how she saw him, how she left, and how her wings were ripped from her back. He saw how she fell._

_"Poor thing," was all he muttered as tears ran down her face. What he saw she relived, making the experience that much more painful. He held her in a tight embrace as she continued to cry. Aka sighed as his red eyes traveled down the brunette's newly forming scars. He picked her up and carried her to his current residence._

_He got many curious stares as he walked home with a bleeding women in his arms, but in the end he ignored them and continued to walk home. She soon fell asleep when he began to walk for about a minute much to his relief. Once at his little house he opened the door without dropping the fallen angel. He walked to his only room and placed her on the bed to see that she was slightly awake._

_"Sit up." she did as she was told and sat up. He grabbed a small box and made it so her back was to him. "Please take you're shirt off."_

_ "W-why?" she squeaked and Aka smiled. _

_"I'm going to treat you're back, so I'll need to wrap some bandages around." the smile was warm and kind._

'Maybe I can trust him.'_ she took off her shirt from the front since the back was torn._

_"Thank you." he said with that warm smile. He got a bowl of cold water and a rag and got the rag damp and began to clean the wounds, Suna cringing and hissing the whole time. Once he stopped the bleeding he could see that the scars were going to be black and it was like you could see exactly where the wings had been before, spread out and all, like an aura of it still existed._

_He got out some gauze and began to wrap it around the brunets body, so it wouldn't start bleeding again. "It's all done." he heard a sigh of relief and smiled again. He turned her head so they were face to face and he leaned in ever so slightly at the same time she did and their lips met._

"Why'd you stop, un?" Deidara asked as he stopped playing with Sasori's hair making him chuckle.

"Sorry, but my father told me this story when I was six, so I'll doubt that he'd describe making love to my mother."

Deidara blushed. "But they barely even knew each other, un."

Sasori sighed. "Times were different back then, but let's skip a few months in the story."

_Suna couldn't believe it. She looked down at the bulge in her stomach. She was pregnant. Grabbing her sweater that Aka had let her use she ran out the door and ran towards the black smith, tears stinging at her brown eyes. Once the redhead came into view she began to call him. "Aka! Aka!" She waved her hands trying to get his attention which she succeeded in._

_The devil looked up to see his lover running down the street crying. He quickly walked over to her to see what was wrong, but he already knew. "Suna, what's wrong?" he asked as he reached her and took her inside a little room of his workplace._

_She just continued to cry into his shoulder until it was almost closing time. "I-I-I'm preg-gnant." his face just shown sadness and he sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."_

_After hours of explaining to the brunette why he was here, why he needed her, why exactly she was pregnant, she broke down and lost it. Aka just held her for who knew how long until she calmed down completely. "I never intended on using you, but when I saw why you were here I found it that we were supposed to be together, since I've had my eye on you for a while too." she just gave a quivering breath and held onto the devil harder. When she fell asleep Aka took her home._

_-8 months later-_

_"Come one, Suna. One more push." the angel just cried out again and gripped at her dress harder._

_ "It hurts! Ah!" Aka moved up by her and kissed her on the lips._

_ "Once this is over, we'll be a family and everything will be fine." She just nodded and Aka got back to delivering the baby. "Just one more push, Suna!" another scream from the brunette and then a small cry._

_"It's a boy!" Aka cried out in joy. He went over to his wife to see her forehead clammy and her eyes seemed blank. "Suna?" he kneeled beside her and she smiled. _

_"May I s-see him?" Aka held out their son to her and she smiled as tears escaped her eyes. "He l-looks j-just like y-you." the baby opened his eyes to his mother and she smiled._

_ "He has your eyes." Aka said smiling._

_Suna smiled back and looked at the newborn baby, her eyes closing. "Sasori..." silence._

_ "Suna?" Aka shook her shoulder getting no response. "Suna!" again nothing. He buried his face in the make-shift mattress and let a single tear escape his eye. He heard a cry and looked to see the little baby still in the dead angel's arms. "Shh shh." he took the baby into his arms rocking him lightly._

_"Sasori." Aka said in a bit of amazement. The baby looked back up at him little cries still escaping his lips. Aka let a sigh escape him before more tears escaped him. He was becoming too human, he had to leave in a month and in no way was he leaving his son here. He knew it was wrong, but Sasori would have to come back with him and there was no other say._

"Oh my god, un. That's so sad." Deidara looked at Sasori who seemed unfazed, as if right when you were born you saw your mother die didn't affect him. Sasori snuggled closer to Deidara nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, it's pretty sad, but my father got over it. I remember one time when we were on earth, I was six and it was raining and we went to my mother's grave. It seemed my father hadn't gotten over it completely because he broke down then and there."

Deidara frowned, but remembered something from the story. "Hey, if you dad came to earth to have a child, then why... did you come, un?"

Sasori sighed his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Deidara. So sorry."

Deidara blinked and sat up. "Sorry about what, un?"

Sasori sat up with him and frowned looking down. "I came here for the same reason my father did, but instead of finding myself a woman, I found you."

Deidara felt tears prick at his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, un?" Sasori sighed. "I'm not sure how to put it, but you're... pregnant."

The tears fell and Deidara spoke up. "W-what, un?"

Sasori's face turned angry. "I'm not sure how else to say it. Pregnant, knocked up, with child. Pick one." Deidara's voice broke through the silence.

"You used me, un." Sasori looked at the blond and his heart broke into two. The teen's face was mixed with agony, disbelief and anger could almost be detected.

"It wasn't suppos-"

"You fucking used me, un!" Deidara screamed more tears falling from his eyes. "Leave!" Deidara turned his back to Sasori and he cried into his knees.

"Dei-"

"Just please... leave, un." Deidara's voice sounded broken and defeated and Sasori couldn't take it.

"Deidara please, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Deidara just continued to cry into his knees and nothing Sasori could do would make him stop.

"Leave!" Sasori flinched and did as he was told. He pulled on his boots and shirt and took one more glance at the blond and his heart broke even more. He couldn't take it anymore and he left the tiny house.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

**OHHHH! So yeah you got to see how 'Sori's parents met (in the story) and you got to see Deidara's reaction to being pregnant!**

**While typing this I listened to "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by the Offspring. lol offspring**

**And I'm typing up a dark one-shot that is a present for having 100 faves on my stories! Even though I only have 97! I'm preparing!**

**Review?**


	7. Angered Angel

Deidara rolled over once more in the uncomfortable bed, trying to get in a somewhat comfortable position to sleep in. Turning over again he sighed and stared at the ceiling, tear stains on his cheeks. He hadn't gotten out of the bed all day and it was now night time for the somewhat calm village.

Hidan and Konan had tried to make the blond tell them what was wrong, but he wouldn't even budge. It wasn't like he would tell his guardians that the devil actually succeeded in what he was after. They would probably blame themselves and go hunt for Sasori, since Konan his childhood friend and Hidan his friend who he had just met four years ago would probably be outraged.

They would notice sooner or later and that's what scared him most. Once people notice he's pregnant then he couldn't start a new life as a man since he would have people trying to keep in contact and he's have a child with him. Just the thought brought him to more tears. He was going to have a child and he honestly couldn't do anything about it.

He suddenly stopped moving and an idea came to him. That was it. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran into the kitchen, going straight for one drawer in particular. He opened it and found what he was looked for. He picked up the gleaming knife, the moonlight reflecting off of it. Sitting on the cold floor he eyed the knife, thinking of what the quickest way to go.

He settled to go for the stomach, since slitting his throat didn't sound too easy to do. He got on his knees tears streaming down his face once more. He lifted the knife into the air with both hands, the moonlight making the metal gleam. He took a deep breath and plunged to knife towards his stomach.

Sasori frowned as he walked down the deserted street, missing the blond already. He wanted to apologize, but he had no idea how. _"Hi, sorry I got you pregnant, but that was the only reason I was here and I hope that you can forgive me." _Sasori shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Maybe not seeing the blond was a good idea.

He just continued walking in the streets, but stopped when an old lady grabbed his sleeve. "Stop." her voice was scratchy and sounded like glass had been shoved down her throat recently. "What do you want, you old bag?" the old women just smiled, her hood clouding her eyes. "The one you love is in great danger, go now before it's too late." Sasori eyed the women who just walked off cackling to herself.

Sasori shrugged it off and continued towards his residence. But for some reason a pit settled in the center of his stomach and he felt queasy. He began to think over the old bat's words and maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt. He quickly went into an alley and disappeared in a red cloud. In a matter of seconds he was at the blond's house.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He heard a quite sob and entered the kitchen his eyes widening. The knife thrust downward and Sasori quickly jumped across the room, grabbing hold of the blond's wrist. Deidara waited for the pain, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a hand gripping his left wrist. He turned his head to see sad brown eyes looking straight into his.

Deidara dropped the knife from the from shock, but mostly from the redhead's grip. Deidara took a breath that was mostly covered up by a sob. Sasori let go of the teen's hand and held him in his lap. Deidara just continued to cry into the redhead's neck for ten minutes until he finally settled down and was slightly hiccuping.

"Why did you *hic* choose me, un *hic*?" Sasori closed his eyes and stroked the teens blond hair.

"You seemed like the best pick for the part, but... when I really saw who you were I couldn't help but... to have feelings for you." for some reason this made Deidara cry even more than before and he was clutching at the redhead's shirt.

After an hour Sasori was convinced that Deidara was asleep and picked him up, but what he didn't expect was for the blond to wrap his arms around his neck. "Where're you taking me, un?" Deidara's voice was quiet and had fear lined up into it.

"I'm just going to take you to your bed." Sasori began walking towards the blond's room, feeling stiff from sitting on the hard floor before.

Sasori carried the drowsy blond towards his room and laid him down on the bed. Sasori kissed his forehead and left the room, but when he was at the front door he heard a silent cry. "Please... don't go, un." no regular person would be able to hear it, but Sasori did. He went back to the bedroom and looked at the blond who was crying again.

Sasori walked over to the blond and wiped the tears away. "You would look so much more beautiful if you didn't cry." Sasori gave a small smile and got into bed with the blond. Deidara in return said a thank you and snuggled into Sasori.

-Morning-

"Deidara open up!" Konan banged on the door once more, trying to somewhat maybe wake the blond. "Hidan how do you know something's wrong?" Konan turned to face the zealot who just sighed.

"Look, I just know somethings wrong, okay? Now let me try and open the door." Hidan jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh, so he chooses to lock the door _now_?" Hidan kicked the door open and walked to the blond's bedroom.

Sasori just ignored the banging on the door and the conversation outside and continued to hold _his_ blond. There was a loud bang and his eyes snapped open. He was suddenly perched on the bed in a cat like pose; his eyes glowing red and his canines sharpened. The albino entered the room and jumped back when the devil gave a half hiss half growl, but once Sasori saw who it was he backed off.

"Oh, it's just you." his eyes and teeth went back to normal and he leaned against the headboard, ignoring the glare the angel was giving him.

"What do you mean it's just me?" Sasori smirked and looked at Konan who had just entered the room.

"Is there something you two need?" Sasori asked waiting for them to leave.

"Yeah, we want to know what's up with Dei."

Sasori's smirk faded and it turned into a frown. "I don't think I can share that information... Not just yet anyway and would you mind keeping it down, I'm sure you don't want to wake him." Sasori looked down at the sleeping blond, who was currently cuddling with his leg, then back at the angels.

"Look why can't you just tell us what you're planning_?_!" Hidan screamed waking Deidara up.

"Ugh, Danna be quiet, u-" Deidara bolted up from his lying position and ran out of the room a hand covering his mouth. Sasori followed him to the kitchen where Deidara was hunched over a bucket vomiting yesterday's lunch.

Sasori kneeled beside him and Konan and Hidan watched as the blond emptied his stomach once more. Once he was done he leaned against the redhead, tired and spent. "What the hell was that?"

Deidara looked up at Hidan with tired eyes and sighed. "I-I'm pregnant, un." both angel's eyes widened and they looked at Deidara's hand which rested on his stomach.

Hidan looked hurt which Deidara didn't understand and Konan looked shocked and upset. "This wasn't supposed to happen." the bluenett said in an angry tone.

"We were supposed to prevent something like this! God Deidara, how stupid can you be!"

The blond winced at what Hidan just said. "Hidan it's not like I could've prevented this, un." this just angered the zealot even more.

He pointed a finger at the redhead who was helping Deidara get up. "If you stayed away from him none of this would've happened!"

Deidara winced again and Sasori spoke up, "Actually before Deidara even knew what I was it was too late."

Hidan glared and Konan's face looked passive. "You bastard!" he charged at the redhead who quickly shoved Deidara behind him.

Hidan sent a punch to Sasori's head which was dodged, but managed to make a hole in the wall. The next thing Deidara knew Hidan was throwing punches and kicks everywhere destroying the walls and floors; and only then did he notice that bat like wings escaped his back. Sasori stuck his hand out, causing a red wave to go through the room blowing Hidan away.

"Deidara we have to get out of here now." Konan pulled the blond towards the front door away from the fight. Deidara looked back at the fight to see Hidan have a red three bladed scythe that has headed right towards Sasori. "No!" Deidara jumped out of Konan's grasp and it front of Sasori. Everything went in slow-motion when Deidara stood in front of Sasori.

Sasori didn't even notice the blond 'till it was too late. Red splashed across the floor and on Hidan's and Deidara's face. The zealot's eyes widened as he realized at what he had just done. "Konan, un!" Deidara ran to her friend who still had a scythe through her body.

She coughed up some blood and fell over. Deidara kneeled by her holding her hand crying. She was panting hard and her face was pale. "H-hidan... you're an i-idiot... W-what if I d-didn't st-stand there?" she coughed up more blood.

Sasori just stood there and watched as the angel died and her body seemed to glow. She wasn't going to the Underworld, he already knew that, but she wasn't staying here; she completed her job as a guardian angel and now she was going back to heaven. Once Konan's body evaporated and Deidara was holding nothing in his hand. He closed his eyes, stood up and left.

Hidan looked absolutely shocked; he looked at Sasori who just looked back, his face blank and void of no emotion. "I think you should leave." Sasori walked away to go look for the upset blond. Sasori found Deidara sitting in a corner of his room looking crazed. Sasori walked over to him and held him close. Deidara was limp in the redhead's arms there were footsteps from outside the bedroom and Deidara guessed it was Hidan.

The zealot walked into the room looking remorseful. "Hidan," Deidara's voice broke through the silence and the albino's head snapped up. "You wouldn't have stopped would you, un?" said teen flinched and looked down again; Deidara sighed and huddled closer to Sasori. "Just go away, un." Deidara broke into tears again and Sasori tried to calm him down, but it seemed nothing could make him stop.

Hidan did as he was told and left the house. The sun just rising as he left to his own house.

"You can stay with me." Sasori said in a light tone; Deidara just nodded and clung to Sasori.

**I don't know what to say, except that I kinda rushed this cuz I have a dentist appointment!**

**Review?**


	8. Married?

"I am not wearing that dress, un!" Deidara threw a dress at Sasori who caught it.

"And why not, brat?"

Deidara just glared at the redhead. "Because I wore it last week, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and began looking for another dress. It had been two weeks since Deidara moved in with Sasori and right now the blond was going through a mood swing. Not to mention he was showing.

"How 'bout this one?" Sasori held a light blue dress that had ruffles at the end.

Deidara sat on the bed and shook his head. "No, that one's too small, un."

Sasori looked at the dress then at Deidara. "It looks fine, brat." Sasori looked at Deidara again and noticed a hand on the small baby bump and Sasori understood why the blond was having a hard time with finding dresses and probably why he was upset.

Out of nowhere Deidara broke into tears and cried into his hands. Sasori sighed and sat next to the blond before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. " Hey, why are you crying?" once it slipped out of Sasori's mouth he wished it hadn't; Deidara looked up from his hands and at Sasori, anger filling his eyes.

"Why am I crying? Why am I crying, un!" he stood up and started screaming at the redhead. "I'm pregnant and, I don't know, , I'm kind of having a hard time dealing with it and you're asking me 'why I'm crying', un!"

Sasori stood up towering over the blond by nearly half a foot. He put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Calm down."

Very, _very _bad idea. The next thing Sasori knew he was being beat by a hard leather shoe and it hurt like hell! "You're telling me to calm down, un! How do you even know what I'm going through?" about a minute later the blond broke into tears again and glomped Sasori. "I'm sorry, Danna, I didn't mean it, don't hate me!" Sasori just looked at the blond who he thought was going to kill him with a shoe.

"Umm, it's okay." he stood the blond up and smiled at him and Deidara just sniffled and looked up at his Danna. "C'mon, we have to get some more food for you and the baby." he put a hand on his lover's stomach, making Deidara blush and look down; he put his hand on top of Sasori's.

"Okay, un." he said with a small smile.

Deidara had finally decided on a dress to wear and he and Sasori were off to the market. But once they left the house it started raining. "I'll get an umbrella." Deidara nodded and got his worn out shawl. Sasori soon came out with a black umbrella that was big enough for the both of them.

They both headed into the rain and walked to the market as quickly as possible. "What do you want to get?" Sasori asked as the browsed the various options for fruit.

Deidara frowned and looked up at Sasori. "How come you spend so much money on me, un? It makes me feel like a spoiled brat."

Sasori smiled at the blond's blush. "You are a brat, but far from spoiled. And I have the money. When you work at a black and silver smiths you can get wealthy pretty quickly."

Again just some blushes. Deidara pointed to fruit he had seen, but never gotten to try. "What are those, un?"

Sasori smiled and leaned in close to the curious blond. "Strawberries."

Deidara tilted his head. "They look nothing like straws, un." Sasori chuckled. "What about those, un?"

"Boysenberries."

"Poisonberries, un_?_!" Sasori laughed loudly.

"No, boysenberries, as in boys."

Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, un. Can we get some..." Deidara looked around and pointed back at the red fruit.

"Strawberries." Deidara smiled and nodded. They paid for some and Deidara was amazed at how they tasted.

"They don't taste like straw either, un!" Sasori smiled and took a berry from the bag.

"How come you've never had strawberries?"

Deidara looked down and frowned. "I grew up on the streets and one time I tried to steel an apple and that got me five lashes, since I was only five, un. When I was eight, people thought I was a girl so they pitied me and I usually got stale bread, un." Sasori frowned, but then smiled.

"Well, you don't have to scavenge for food anymore." Deidara smiled and nodded. They continued to shop around for food, but stopped when an acquaintance of Deidara had stopped them.

"Oh, Hi, Hinata, un." Sasori stopped about ten feet from them and looked at the two friends as they started talking. "Wow, y-y-you got fired f-from two of your jobs?" Deidara nodded. "Where do you work now?"

"I work at the old bar across town, un."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Kiba said said that you don't g-get paid much there."

Deidara gave a small smile. "No, the pay isn't good, but it's something, un." Sasori sighed and walked up to the blond.

"W-who's th-th-this?" Hinata stammered and blushed as she asked Deidara, who just smiled.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Deidara's husband. Sasori Akasuna." he shook the shy girl's hand making her bright red, but Deidara was bright red with anger, but it looked like a blush since he was smiling.

"D-dei, you n-n-never told m-me y-y-you we-were m-married." Deidara just smiled and looked at Sasori with a gleam in his eyes that said 'You're dead'.

"Oh I haven't, un? Well we got married in a different village, it's almost in another country, un."

Hinata looked at his hand. "Well, y-you a-a-aren't w-wearing your r-ring."

"Oh, no I'm not, I accidently left it at home, un. Oh speaking of home, Sasori and I should be getting home. Bye Hinata."Deidara took Sasori's hand and led him down the street. They stopped and Deidara glared up at the redhead. "What was that for, un? Why did you tell her we were married?"

Sasori sighed. "Well, people are going to notice that you're pregnant sooner or later and I thought in this society that if you're not married and are pregnant that the child is considered a bastard, so we were going to have to say it sooner or later."

"Still, you could've let me know ahead of time, un."

"Well right now seems like a good time." Sasori took a diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on the blond's left ring finger.

Deidara looked at the ring then Sasori."You're giving me the ring now, un?" Deidara looked at the ring again and then back at Sasori. "How much did this cost, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

Deidara frowned and put his hand down. "I don't want to go shopping right now, un." the blond just stalked off towards the house with Sasori following him. Once Deidara got inside the house he went straight to the bedroom and climbed under the covers; Sasori following in suit. "Are you still upset?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just sulking because I didn't get to try some Poisonberries, un."

"Boysenberries."

Deidara sighed and snuggled into the redhead's warm chest. "Whatever, un. I just want to sleep~" not ten seconds later he fell asleep and Sasori followed him about five minutes later. Strange thing was that it was only one o'clock.

**Ugh, I couldn't write this chapter whatsoever! **

**Review?**


	9. Church

**I got this idea while in church!**

"Why are you getting all dressed up? I thought we were going to spend our Sunday inside." Sasori asked from the bed.

"Well, Danna, I haven't been to church in two weeks and people will get suspicious if I make it three weeks, un. And since Hinata spread the word that we're 'married', you'll have to come too, un," Deidara explained as he put on a dress that hid his baby bump.

"You have to be joking me? You want me to go to church? It's like I'll be repelling myself!" Sasori sat straight up the sheets pooling around his waist showing his bare chest. Deidara blushed and shook his head from the thoughts of last night's events; let's just say his back hurt like hell.

Deidara sighed and looked at Sasori, annoyance in his eyes. "You always do this, un! It was first you wouldn't go shopping with me, then you made me a crappy breakfast yesterday and now you refuse to go to church because you think you'll be repelling yourself? God, can you be anymore more self centered, un!"

Sasori put on a fake smile. "You know what, you're right. I shouldn't be so self centered, and if it'll make you feel better I'll go to church with you."

"Yay, un!"

Sasori sighed in relief. He really didn't want to be beat with a shoe again.

"Okay, well you'll have to get you in more appropriate clothing, un... Wear this shirt, those pants, and these shoes." Sasori rolled his eyes and put on the articles of clothing. "Hmm?" Deidara looked at Sasori, examining him for any flaws. "Your hair can be a little neater, un." Deidara reached up and straightened the red hair out so it was more "neater". "Perfect let's go, un." Deidara dragged the redhead out of the front door and towards the church. "We're going to be late, un. Oh look it now decides to rain." they both hurried to the church and out of the rain.

They arrived at some big doors and Deidara pushed them open; he took a step in, but when Sasori followed him the candles in the room blazed like crazy, lighting clashed and the organs started to play a scary tune. Sasori grimaced; he knew this was a bad idea.

"8! What did I say about playing the organ, no!" a familiar teen quickly ran off to another room in the church away from the scary blond.

"2!" Keono8 screamed and a teen girl wavy white hair came out looking confused.

She wore a whire silky dress that was about two inches to long for her, that had long sleeves that got bigger when they came to her wrists. Her face showed annoyance. "7! Stop chasing 8 and sit down! Keono expects me to make sure nothing bad happens right now and you just made it a whole lot worse, no. Sit. Down." the blond pouted and took a seat in the front row with some other girls.

Deidara quickly pulled Sasori to a seat to avoid attention. He could see the girls Keono the seventh sat by and they were all the ones he had seen before besides two. One of them had bright strawberry blond hair (that's orange) that was in a messy bun; she had grey blue eyes that matched the skirt she was wearing, but her shirt was a long sleeve cream color.

The other one had dark green hair that was hanging down to her waist and was slightly messy; she wore a long sleeve green shirt and a brown skirt; her eyes were the color of the earth. Deidara was getting a very calm earthy vibe from her; if only she was around when he was having a mood swing. "Pst! 3, when is Keo gonna come?" the orange haired one asked; the one known as 3 shook her head.

"I don't know, 4. We'll have to wait."

Two people came out of a room next to the altar. One was a man who looked like a new priest and the other an old blind women. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the women who was smirking. She was the one who said Deidara was in trouble, but why would she be here? The new priest began to speak, but he ignored it completely and soon most people were singing.

Deidara didn't like to sing at the church he just listened and sometimes prayed for things to be good, but they never happened. Once the singing got louder it felt like a piece of ice was settled in Deidara's stomach and it was getting uncomfortable. Sasori looked at Deidara who looked like he was in pain and clutching the dress above the baby bump.

He was sweating and almost panting, but that didn't compare when it felt like an ice cold knife stabbed him right in the stomach. Crying out he fell to the floor. Sasori quickly picked him up and took him outside, but not without stealing a glance from the blind women who was waving goodbye. Nobody paid attention to them as Sasori carried the crying blond out of the church and into the rain.

Deidara clutched at Sasori for warmth, but all he got was the freezing cold and this time he screamed as the pain came again. Sasori looked down at the blond as he ran to the safety of their home; his lips were blue, he was shivering and his eyes clenched shut in pain. It was taking forever to get through the rain and they were both soaked. Pulling Deidara close, he teleported to the house.

He laid Deidara onto the bed who just curled up in pain. "Make it stop, un..." Deidara whispered into the pillow trying to have some mercy on whoever or whatever was doing this. "Make it stop!" he began thrashing around on the bed moaning in pain. Sasori felt the blond's forehead only to find it freezing cold; all of him felt cold.

Sasori quickly got under the covers and held the teen close to his chest. Nothing. Deidara was still crying from the pain. Deidara felt a hand settle on his stomach and the pain slowly melted away. Sasori sighed in relief when the blond stopped crying and began to calm down. "W-what was that, un?" Deidara asked in true fear.

"The reason I didn't want to go to church. People think they can hurt me when they pray, but what they really do is hurt the evil that is mortal."

There was a silence and Deidara spoke up, "This baby isn't evil, un." Sasori looked at Deidara who looked hurt. "No, the baby is not evil, but it came from evil-"

"You're not evil either, un. If you were evil then you wouldn't have saved me from the pain. And aren't you mortal, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I'm not. Once my father stepped down, I took his position and became eternal. Of course I did stay twenty one for about five hundred years, but that's not really the point. The point is, is that this baby, our baby isn't evil."

"Then why did you need a child, un?" Sasori honestly didn't know, the real reason was he needed someone to take his spot when he was gone, but that reason totally evaporated into thin air when he met Deidara.

"I needed a child of mine to take over for me when I decide to step down, but now the reason seems useless." he looked down at the blond again and sighed. He fell asleep, typical.

**Ugh! I've had a bunch of field trips and couldn't work on this! Yesterday I went to the beach to study tide pools for an hour and I didn't get to find a Sea Lemon! lol I chose that one for a very specific reason!**

**And then the rest of the day I played on the beach with ma friends!**

**Review?**


	10. The secret's out and the bug is in

"I can't believe it."

"I know! I didn't think Deidara would be the one to get married so soon!"

Deidara sighed as he heard yet _another_ group of girls talk about him.

"And did you here?"

"No, what?" Deidara almost groaned whenever they got to this part of the topic.

"I heard she's pregnant!" Deidara was about to stand up, but a look from Sasori made him sit still.

"Danna, I'm getting really tired of all of this, un," Deidara whispered to the redhead.

"Then just confess, then people wouldn't be studying you anymore." Sasori took a sip of his tea and ignored the waitresses who continued talking about them. (A/N: No, not ma Oc's!)

"It's not that easy, un. People gossip all the time and I don't want us to be the main topic of the year."

Sasori sighed. "Your choice; but they're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know that, un. I just want it to be later, un." the whispered conversation continued until the shop owner Naruto came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Deidara."

"H-hello, un. Is there something you needed?" Deidara asked in a hesitant voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you... Umm, who's the lucky guy?"

Deidara blushed. "Uh, this is him, un." Deidara gestured his hands towards the redhead, who just smiled and shook the blond boy's hand.

"Sasori Akasuna."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Now Sasori may be the devil, but he was a really good conversation starter. It was like he had experience socializing his whole life. After about five minutes Naruto said he had to go and pay some bills, but as he was leaving he turned back around.

"And congratulates on the baby!" the whole shop went silent and Deidara was blushing like crazy, but he just wanted to cry.

"T-thanks, un." Deidara gave a small smile, but on the inside he was waiting to explode with hormones and weep his heart out.

Naruto smiled and walked to his office; leaving the waitresses to their gossip of "I told you so's!"

Deidara tried to ignore the stares from across the room and the whispers about him. A group of teenage girls walked by their table and he heard something like, "that dumb whore doesn't even deserve him. I bet she got pregnant just so he would stay with her." Deidara's eyes went wide and he gripped onto his tea cup a little harder.

"Deidara."

The blond just looked down at his tea, seeing his blank reflection. "Yes, Danna, un?"

the redhead sighed. "Just ignore them and you won't even know they're there, and besides, they're just jealous because you could find someone and be happy with them and they couldn't."

A shadow covered the blond's face. "You think I'm happy, un? Because to tell you the truth, Sasori, I'm not happy, un. Far from it." Deidara looked down at his tea once more and saw something drip into it. He quickly wiped the tear from his eye and stood up. "I'm going home, I hope you have a nice day at the black smiths, un."

Deidara gave the redhead a quick peck on the cheek and left the little shop. Sasori sat there looking at his tea and sighed. "So that's him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous!"

"I know right! I honestly don't know how he and Deidara got together."

Again, another group of gossipers. Sasori sighed once more and stood up. Walking to the counter, he coughed getting the attention of one of the gossiping girls. The girl with pink hair blushed and took her post. "What can I help you with, sir?" she asked in an almost too friendly voice.

He just rolled his eyes. "For the tea." he stuck out his hand and waited for her to take the coins.

"Oh no, it's on the house." she winked and Sasori felt some bile come up.

"No, I really think I should pay." he put the coins on the counter and left.

-Meow-

Thirteen hours. Thirteen hours of hard work and Sasori came home to find Deidara on the kitchen floor asleep. When looking closer, you could see he was by a bucket filled with something that smelled vile. Sasori sighed and picked the blond up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. "Ugh, Danna~ Put me down, un~"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blond. "I really don't think you're in any position to walk." Deidara began to struggle.

"No, Danna~ Put me down now, un!" the blond jumped out of the redhead's arms and ran to the bucket, making it just in time to vomit. Once Deidara was done he looked up at the redhead who was just standing there, leaning against the wall. "I have the flu, un. I got it right when I got home."

Sasori yawned and picked the blond up again. "You have to sleep and you're not sleeping by the bucket." Deidara just nodded into his neck and fell asleep.

The whole night Sasori had to stay awake to change the cloth on the blond's forehead, since he now had a kind of fever, then he had to stay by the bed to make sure the blond could vomit in the bucket when he needed to; and by the time Sasori thought he was going to sleep, the sun rose. "Deidara?" he gently shook the blond awake from his sleep; there was a grumble and the blond rolled away from the redhead. "I have to go to work, I'll be back in a few hours." there was another grumble and Sasori placed a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Walking to the black smiths, Sasori noted how cold it was that morning. He pulled his jacket closer, even though he had all the warmth of hell. "Ay, Sasori." said redhead turned around with a look on his face that said 'I really couldn't give a shit.'

"Yes, Tenten?" Sasori asked being slightly annoyed that she owned the black _and_ silver smiths, which meant he had to deal with her on all of his work days.

"You have a lot of work to finish with the silver ore, so I think you should get to work on that." Sasori nodded at the brunette and went to work on melting the ore.

Once he was finished with make silver bars, he had to now melt them then hammer away to make it into stuff, which took about ten hours to do. "Tenten, can I go home early?" the brunette looked furious.

"And why would you want to do that, Mr. Sasori?" the short girl looked up at Sasori with powering eyes.

"Fine, I'll just leave Deidara to be sick another day."

"Wait, Deidara's sick?" the redhead just nodded. "Then you shouldn't be here! You have to take care of her!" she quickly shoved the older man out of his workspace and shut the door. Sasori shrugged. Oh well, as long as he didn't have to work anymore.

Once Sasori got inside the house he heard the blond vomiting. Walking to the kitchen he found the blond looking half dead and like a skeleton. He kneeled beside him and rubbed his back as he regurgitated again. "I think you've lost about five pounds," Sasori said in a bit of amazement.

"Ugh, Danna I'm really not in the mood for joking around, un." Deidara grumbled into the bucket.

"Hopefully this will pass by soon." Deidara just lifted his head and nodded.


	11. Poison doesn't work

Oh how wrong Sasori was. He hadn't expected Deidara to get even more sick and for two months, at that. The flu had passed, but the blond had been bedridden with a high fever for the rest of the time. Sasori had to go back to work sooner or later, since he had only been going when he knew the sick teen could take care of himself for the day. Tenten was getting pretty impatient, sick Deidara or not. Sasori was now by the bed trying to bring the blond's fever down, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

He sighed and put the a new rag on the blond's forehead. Walking to the door he heard whispers and giggling. He opened the door only to see three girls about two years younger then Deidara, smiling and blushing when they saw him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked with a bit of annoyance. A girl with four blond ponytails pushed a girl with long blond hair forward.

"Umm, we were wondering where Deidara was. Is she here? Or anywhere for that matter?" the blond girl with Deidara's hairstyle blushed more as she talked.

"To answer your question: Yes she's here, but she can't have any company-"

"So, she's here?" she asked, slightly baffled.

Sasori sighed. "That's what I just said. If that's all you wanted, then I hope that the information helped you. Goodbye." Sasori shut the door in their faces before they could say anything else. He heard the shuffle of sheets and sighed. "You're not supposed to get out of bed, brat." Sasori walked to the bedroom to see the blond standing up grabbing his rob, and putting it on.

"I honestly feel better, Danna. and don't call me brat, un." Deidara wobbled over to the kitchen to get some food into his body, since he had only been able to get in a few nibbles every day or so. "Do we have any strawberries, un?" Deidara asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"We haven't had strawberries in months." Sasori said as he got an apple out and began to cut it for the blond.

"What do you mean we haven't had it for months, un? We had some last week." Sasori raised a brow at the blond.

"Deidara, you've been in mostly in bed for the past two months." the rustling for food stopped and Deidara looked at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Two months, un?" Deidara asked in fear. Sasori just nodded. "God, no wonder I'm hungry, un." Deidara put a hand on his now very noticeable stomach.

"What would you like to eat?" Sasori asked as he continued to cut the apple.

"How 'bout that apple, un?" Deidara asked while looking at the apple, as if he were a wild animal.

"Here." Sasori passed the blond a piece and he just scarfed it down.

After Sasori had gone through three apples Deidara had finally felt full. "Do you feel any better?" Sasori asked as he wiped off the knife; Deidara shook his head and continued to rub his stomach.

"I don't think apples were the right thing to eat, un. It's starting to cramp." Deidara let out a hiss and clutched at his stomach again. Sasori walked over to the blond who put his hand on his stomach, feeling relief almost instantly. Sighing, Deidara leaned against the redhead and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess I have a magic touch," Sasori said in a smug voice.

"I guess you do, un." Deidara pulled away and looked at the redhead, tears glistening at the edges of his eyes. Out of no where he started crying into Sasori's chest and the redhead rubbed his back in return.

"Deidara, you're just tired. Maybe you should rest more?" Sasori hoped that for once this was the right thing to say. Luckily the blond stopped crying and pulled away from Sasori, tears still running down his face like a waterfall.

He walked away and went back to bed. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Deidara, I'm going out to get some food, stay in bed." he didn't even wait for an answer and left. When Sasori walked out of the house, he noticed how busy it was today, meaning that it would take longer to get to the grocers. Walking through the crowd, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl with big black eyes staring up at him. Judging by her torn cloths and dirty face she was probably homeless.

"Yes?" he asked in a slight annoyed tone.

The girl looked down, then back up at him. "D-o y-you h-h-have a c-c-coin t-to sp-are?" Sasori continued to look down at the girl and sighed. He took out one gold coin and handed it to the homeless girl, who's face brightened up immediately. She hugged Sasori around the legs, making the redhead angry and slightly baffled. "Th-thank you!" she ran off down the street to a women who was probably her mother. The woman looked sick and was holding a baby in her arms.

Sasori sighed again and continued walking down the street. Once he started getting fruit and bread the shop cleared up and it was oddly quiet. "Hello, sir. Would you like to try a free sample of our freshly picked apples?" Sasori turned around to see the shop owner with a big smile holding a basket of apples.

"No thank you, I don't eat apples." he turned away from the man, but he just kept coming back.

"If you have one bite of this apple, I'll give you a loaf of free bread." Sasori looked skeptical. Why in the world would someone wan you to eat an apple and give you a free loaf of bread. He shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

"Okay." he picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, then going around the apple until only to core was left. "Where's my free loaf of bread?" the shopkeeper looked completely shocked and Sasori looked down at the core in his hand to see something green in the core. He groaned. Great, it was poisoned and now the man was expecting him to die, but of course he wouldn't since he could control death and if he didn't want to die, he didn't. "My bread?" he asked again. The shopkeeper just looked at him and Sasori sighed and left the shop without paying for his food.

Oh well, at least the apple tasted good.

***Sigh* It's getting harder to post chpts cuz the end of the school year, and I'll be lucky to get a chpt in 2moro cuz no school for me! XD But no typing tonight, I have to go to my graduation. Ugh =_= (God, forbid I have to go to my own graduation) Yes, I'm only in 8th grade, don't rub salt in it!**

**And I get my braces off in 5 weeks! And I just read the new manga! YAY Kushina! She has long pretty hair that's red! (as Naruto puts it) and she acts just like a teenager! And I love her nickname! "The Bloody Habanero"!**

**Review?**


	12. Only a matter of time

**I was watching Phantom Of The Opera before this and now the song where he acts like a total pedo creeper is stuck in my head. =_=**

The doctor held the unconscious blond's wrist in his hand, looking at his pocket watch and checking for a steady pulse. Sighing he put the blond's hand down and put the watch back into his pocket. He turned to the worried redhead. "She has a very high fever and it doesn't look like she'll be up anytime soon." the doctor tried to look apologetic, but it just looked like he was showing pity.

"What about medicine?" Sasori asked hopeful, but the doctor shook his head.

"We won't be getting a shipment of medicine for a while. There's too much snow for the trains to go through."

"What can we do for the time being?" Sasori asked slightly agitated.

"Make sure she gets plenty rest and enough water." right as the doctor was about to leave he was stopped by a question.

"Do you know what's making her so sick?" there was a silent pause and the doctor turned back around. "Her immune system was very weak to begin with and carrying a child is making it worse... I'm sorry." the doctor left, leaving Sasori to his own thoughts.

For the past three hours all Sasori could do was be by the blond. He noted how his cheeks were flushed from the fever and how deep his breathing was; and every once and a while he would groan, roll over clutching his stomach in pain. By the end of the fifth hour Sasori felt as bad as the blond looked. Little sweat droplets started to form on Deidara's forehead and one by one they began to drip.

Sasori was woke up from someone shaking his arm. He sat straight up to see Deidara awake, but looking like he was about to pass out any minute. "W-water..." Sasori nodded and went to the kitchen where a pitcher of water waited. Pouring some in a glass, he went back to the room where he found the blond trying to get up. Sasori rushed to his side and pushed him down by his shoulders.

"You have to rest."

Deidara just glared up at the older male. "I'm fine, un... I just need water..." Sasori brought the cup to the blond's lips and Deidara just took the cup and gulped it down, some water running down the sides of his mouth. When the cup was empty he still tried to get at least a drop more, but it was all gone and Sasori took it away.

"I'll get mo-"

"No, I'm fine, un."

Deidara pulled the covers closer to his body and turned on his side. "Why do you always sleep on your side?" Sasori asked as he yawned.

"If I sleep on my back the baby starts kicking like crazy, un..." Deidara answered half asleep.

"So, th-the baby kicks already?" a nod was his answer and he felt like there was something tickling his stomach. Sasori shook the happy thoughts from his head, hoping that the stupid emotions would leave him alone.

"Hm, I didn't expect you to be excited, un." Deidara turned away from the redhead ignoring the blank stare he was giving him. He was only using him after all, so why try to even make a positive relationship with him when it's going to just hurt him in the end.

"I have to go to work. Don't get out of bed." Deidara heard a shuffle of feet and the door opening and closing.

Ignoring the redhead's instructions Deidara got out of bed and stretched his sore limbs. He had no idea how long he had been in bed, all he knew was that his stomach had grown again. He stood up, supporting himself by the headboard of the bed and walked over to the door. Sweat ran down his forehead and he clenched his teeth in pain as he took each step.

Once he got to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and chugged it down, trying to get rid of the cramping in his stomach. Deidara poured himself another glass of water while he began looking at some papers Sasori left on the table. He sighed. Some were taxes, some notes for work, but once his eye caught the date of a newer looking one he spewed all of his water out.

The last time he checked it was October, but this note said January. No wonder he was so fat, the baby would be do soon and he remembered Hinata saying that a pregnancy lasts nine months, so he had... Deidara counted on his fingers how many months he had been pregnant and came up with seven months, which meant he had two more months to go. He groaned and sat down

All he really wanted was to forget this whole thing and wish Sasori would leave him alone. He never wanted a child in the first place, all he wanted was to live in peace and not be disturbed by things like carrying the spawn of the devil. He gave a humorless chuckle. All he ever wanted was to just go to the ball with the redhead and stay friends. A tear slipped from his eye and he continued to sit there, wrapped in his thoughts.

"Good to see you back, Sasori; it's been hard without you," Sasori rolled his eyes and began working on shaping the metal in his hands.

"I wont be able to stay long." he saw the brunette nod and smile.

"So, whens the baby due?"

He froze. "In a month or so... Why?" he asked looking at her.

"You don't seem like you're really happy about it and-"

"Deidara's very sick. I'm not sure why I'd be happy about it," Sasori said in a harsh tone as he continued to work.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." he just scoffed and turned away from the girl. That's all he was going to get. Pity. They just say they're sorry because they think that everything is so sad about one individual, but they never look at it all together to try to get a good picture on what sad is. He saw a familiar girl with violet hair walk by. What was her name... Hinata!

"Hey, Hinata!" the teen stopped and looked at Sasori.

"Oh, h-hello, Sasori." said redhead walked up to the girl.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"O-of course! What do you need?"

"Can you check on Deidara for me; it's been a while since I left, and I want to make sure she's okay." she nodded and began walking in the direction of the house. Sasori sighed; now at least that was out of his conscious.

Hinata hummed as she walked down the blond's street, smiling at people who smiled back. Once she reached the blond's house, she knocked on the door lightly. "Deidara?" she opened the door when she didn't get a response. Her eyes widened at what was held before her. Deidara was leaning against the wall panting and sweating; blood was running down his dress and legs and a red puddle was forming under him. Deidara looked up at the teen fear in his eyes.

"G-get Sasori..."

**O_O... Oh noez! Having no school gives me lots a time to post more chpts! And I am so determined to finish Family this summer! even though it still rains here =_=**

**Review?**


	13. Eien

Deidara stood up from the chair and started walking around the fairly large house. He had no idea how Sasori could even come close to affording it. Feeling parched again, he went back into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Very gently he poured himself a good size glass; he took a gulp of it and froze. Something warm began running down his legs and a dull feeling was becoming painfully noticeable.

He put down the glass quickly and clutched at the bottom of the baby bump; looking down he noticed his dress being coated in a red liquid and he gave a piercing scream as the most unbearable pain came from his back and legs. He knew he had to get to the bed before his legs collapsed under him. He took a shaky step and regretted it right away as he let out another scream.

He managed to get around the corner and lean against the wall exhausted. There was a knock at the door, but couldn't find himself to answer it. "Deidara?"

The door opened revealing Hinata, but once she saw him she looked terrified. "G-get Sasori..." Deidara panted out, holding his stomach once more. The younger teen didn't miss a beat and ran down the street back the way she came.

Deidara cried out again as what he assumed was a contraction set in. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, clutching at his stomach, just wishing for the pain to stop.

"Sasori! Sasori!" said redhead looked up at his name being called, to see the violet haired girl running towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly as she was close enough for hearing distance.

"D-deidara sh-sh-she's- something's wrong!" Sasori's eyes widened and he took off his gloves and ran down the street, Hinata not even keeping close to his pace.

Deidara noticed something running down his nose and noticed it was blood. He didn't even notice he was crying until a tear feel onto his hand and he gave a whimper.

Suddenly another pain came and his back arched in pain, making him curl up. He felt himself being picked up and heard a worried voice. "Sh-should I call th-th-the doctor?"

"No, it's too late for that now, I'll have to deliver the baby myself." Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori carrying him, walking franticly towards their bedroom.

Deidara gave a shaky sob as he was placed on the bed. "I thought I told you to stay in bed. Now you've induced labor." Sasori said as he closed the door part way.

Deidara just looked at the redhead, fear radiating from him. "D-danna, un..." Sasori was by the blond and Deidara gave another scream. "Take it out! I don't care if you kill me, just take it out-Ah!"

Hinata came by the door, looking worried. "S-s-s-sasori-"

"Go home, Hinata, there isn't anything you can do here." the teen quickly left, leaving the blond to his own demise.

"Just kill me already, un! Take you're child and kill me!" Deidara began thrashing around and it took most of Sasori's strength to calm him down.

"You're not going to die, Deidara."

This made the blond sob even harder. "Why are you causing me so much pain, un? Do you want me to suffer?"

Sasori could feel an ache in his heart at the words. "No, I don't want you to suffer, but this is all going to hurt for a while."

Deidara gave another scream as he entered his eighth hour. The sheets had been soaked in blood and they had to replace those as well as the blond's dress which had become a bloody mess as well. By this time Sasori needed Hinata to come back and help with getting rid of all the bloody sheets. "Ah! Get it out of me, un!" Sasori was getting exhausted of all the screaming and wished too that it would end.

"Deidara, it doesn't seem the baby is coming anytime soon... we'll have to wait."

Deidara gave another prettifying scream and clutched at the new sheets under him. "Please... put me out of my misery and kill me, un..." tears ran down the Deidara's face as he looked at Sasori, pain in his eyes. "Please~!"

"I am not going to kill you Deidara-"

"Fine! Take your kid then kill me! I don't care how, just do it, un!"

Sasori frowned and put the palm of his hand over the blond's eyes and he slowly began to calm down. Sasori sighed when Deidara's head lulled to the side and he feel asleep. It was mostly like a knockout gas and a pain reliever. This would help Deidara get further into labor without so much pain and screaming.

For the next four hours Sasori managed to slow down the bleeding, but not completely stop it. He soon fell asleep form exhaustion, hoping everything would turn out okay for once. Several hours later Deidara woke up in only a slight pain. He opened his eyes to see Sasori sleeping in a chair his head resting on the mattress. He felt something odd between his legs and more pain came.

"S-sasori, un! Th-the baby's coming!" Deidara exclaimed franticly trying to wake the Akasuna. "Saso-Ah! Wake up, Damn it, un!" said redhead opened his eyes groggily and looked at the blond who was beginning to pant.

"What?" Sasori asked still half asleep, making Deidara glare at him.

"Th-the baby's coming and it would really be nice if you could help, un," Deidara said in a soft tone, trying to contain his anger. This woke Sasori up immediately and Deidara took deep breaths easing some of the pain. "H-hurry up, un..." the next thing Deidara knew the pain just got worse and worse and he began screaming again. Sasori was in between his legs and he paled. "Get it out!"

"Deidara, it would really help if you wouldn't scream so much!"

"How would you feel if you were being torn apart, un_?_!" Deidara let out another piercing scream and he felt exhausted. After a few long moments he heard a cry. His baby's cry.

Deidara felt like he was slipping away but he was suddenly revived. He looked at Sasori who was walking over to him, muttering something. "You still aren't going to kill me, un?" Deidara asked slightly sad.

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "No, Deidara. I'm not going to kill you." He held a very small bundle in his arms and for some reason Deidara had the instinct to outstretch his arms for the child. Sasori complied and handed the baby over.

Deidara looked at the baby a little nervous. The baby had it's eyes closed so he couldn't tell the color, though it had little tints of red on it's head, so it had red hair like Sasori. The baby was very small and didn't look like what Deidara thought a baby to look like, no chub or fat whatsoever. Soon it gave a small whine Deidara couldn't help but hold it closer. Several minutes later he handed the baby back to Sasori, who wore a confused expression.

"You got what you wanted, now go, un."

Sasori couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deidara wanted him to go? "Why would you think I would leave?"

The blond just scoffed. "You were only using me in the first place, un. Why should it be different now?"

There was a deafening silence and Sasori spoke up, "You're such an idiot." Deidara eyed the older male. "You really think that after all of this I would just leave?" Deidara just nodded. "Well you're wrong if you thought I didn't have feelings for you, because I do and you would be an idiot for not seeing it."

Deidara sighed in defeat and let a few tears run from his eyes. "I'm sorry for not seeing it, I'm just really tired of all of this."

Sasori smiled. "Who wouldn't be... Do you want to hold him again?"

Deidara's ears perked up. "It's a... boy, un?" Sasori smiled and nodded.

He got into bed with the blond and they both held their newborn. "What should we name him?" Sasori asked looking at Deidara who just shrugged.

"I like Eien, un." (A/N: Pronounced "Ian")

Sasori raised a brow. "Eternity?"

Deidara nodded. "Since he will be eternal like you are, un."

Sasori smiled and nodded. "Eien."

**Review?**


	14. A visit and the past

**Long chpt! And since I wont be able to post a chpt 2moro I'm gonna post another 1 2day! And I luv mispeling stuv!**

Hazy azure eyes opened to find bright light. The sounds of birds chirping their morning songs were present and there were sounds of cluttering in the kitchen, then a baby cry. Deidara panicked and looked down at his arms. Empty. He sat up and tried to get out of bed, but hissed and sat back down. When he tried again he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Deidara?" said blond looked up to see Sasori holding their child in his arms, holding a bottle to his mouth. (A/N: In my story they had bottles back then!)

"It's okay, I just fell down, un."

Sasori sighed at the blond and put Eien on the bed gently before helping the blond up and back in bed. "Until you fully heal you're not coming out of bed."

Deidara scoffed as Sasori handed him their child. "What am I supposed to do for the next... however long that's going to take, un?"

Sasori smiled sheepishly. "Umm, a bunch of your friends came over when you were asleep and they wanted to see you and Eien, but I said they couldn't and try in a couple of hours."

Deidara eyed him. "How long ago was that?"

Sasori smirked. "A couple of hours ago." there was a knock on the door and Deidara gave the redhead an exhausted look/

"B-but I'm still tired, un."

"I know, but there really isn't getting rid of any of them." *Knock knock!*

Deidara sighed and looked down at the now sleeping baby. "Go get them, un." Sasori nodded and went to the door where squealing could be heard. There were shuffles of feet and a few heads popped in through the door. "H-hello, un," Deidara said with a tired smile and all the girls rushed in, trying to see Deidara and the baby in his arms.

"Oh my good_ness_! He looks adorable!" Ino said in amazement.

"He looks just like Sasori!" Tenten exclaimed.

Deidara gave a tired smile and wrapped Eien closer in his blanket. "H-he l-l-looks r-really sm-small," Hinata observed.

Deidara frowned and looked down at the infant in his arms. "He came early, un, but he's doing fine."

"Do you know what color his eyes are?" Temari asked zooming in on the infant.

Deidara shook his head. "I never really got a chance to see, un."

"They're blue," Sasori said as he walked past the room carrying some boxes.

Deidara sighed. "Thanks for ruining it for me, un."

"You're welcome!" Sasori yelled from the kitchen.

"Well I don't think this baby is any different from any other. I mean he looks half dead." Deidara's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura who was sneering at him.

"Jeesh, Sakura," Ino muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, you don't have to act so harsh!" this time it was Temari to stand up for him.

"It's really fine you guys, some people have their opinions about-"

"Oh no this isn't an opinion, this is a fact. You may think you have the most adorable little baby in the world, but you're wrong. You're not even married so that makes this kid a son of a-"

"Get. Out."

Everyone turned around to see Sasori leaning against the doorway, looking as pissed as hell could get. "What? I'm just expressing my opinion about what I think of your chi-"

"I already told you once. Get. Out." Sakura didn't look impressed and just walked out, glaring at Sasori.

"J-just ignore her, D-Dei. I'm sure sh-she was just upset about s-s-something e-else."

Deidara just smiled and watched as Sasori left the room. "I'm sure, un,"

-Sad-

Once everyone left Deidara had fallen asleep, the only sound in the house was of Sasori shuffling papers. Most of them were letters they had received as a congratulations for getting married and having a baby etcetera. The only thing that was bugging Sasori was he hadn't received any notes or signs from the Underworld. He just hopped his advisors hadn't let all that power go to their heads while he was gone.

All people thought that when people died that they went to heaven or hell. That wasn't the case necessarily. When people died they all went to the Underworld. It was dark and smelled of the death. Lost souls wandered around, some wanting to be re-born; some wanting to die completely. It was Sasori's part to grant which they deserved. Some got none and were forced to continue there eternal suffering.

Some were actually tortured for their sins and such, some got to be put to rest or to be reborn. When being reborn they had no memory of their old self, but a soul could only be reborn three times, which means they had to have deserved it all in there past lives. Sasori had never granted a third reborn, by the second they had gained much power and it would be bad if that got out of control.

Some times they would turn into demons, or if Sasori needed more assistance he would do so himself. But the only time he would do that if he knew they were going to be loyal or useful. When the souls turned into demons by themselves, it was because their souls were corrupt.

Some souls never got to be put to rest and roamed the Underworld, grieving for themselves.

It was all like an underground city. Everything made of black, a dark grey or dark blue. The only light were the green and blue flame torches that were held at the wall. Sasori remembered growing up there. The first five years of his life spent with no emotion for others except his father who cared for him. He didn't need to breath eat, or sleep. Everything he learned was from watching his father deal with the unpleasant souls and how he knew he would have to do the same sooner or later; or whenever his father stepped down and rested for all eternity.

The first time he had gone to earth he was overwhelmed by emotion and grief.

-Flashback-

_"Come now, Sasori. We have to go to earth," Aka said to his son with an outstretched hand._

_Young Sasori looked at the hand his glowing red eyes studying it. "Do I have to go, Father? It's better down here, where when you describe earth it sounds like something unreal and boring." _

_Aka looked at his son with a blank stare and Sasori stared back. "You need to learn about humans and how to judge them properly." Sasori blinked and grabbed his fathers hand._

_Once he had grabbed it they had been captured in what would be described as a tornado and once they reached the surface it was gone. Aka looked ahead of him and saw they were in a street at night. Sasori clutched at his chest, trying to figure out why it hurt so much. His father sighed and pat his back causing him to gasp for air and breath. "You have to breath here, Sasori." _

_The said redhead was panting hard and looked at where he was and what he was wearing. They were in a street far more different then in the Underworld and... what was he wearing? He was in some grey shorts and was in a a small brown jacket with some new brown shoes. He touched the top of his head and felt a sort of cap present. This was far different then his smokey rob, which actually looked like moving smoke._

_"Sasori, breath," Aka said while looking at his sons blue face._

_ "I don't like earth and we haven't even been here for a minute." Aka sighed and pulled Sasori along to his old home. _

_It had been a year since they had gone to earth and Sasori hated it. All of the emotion and necessities. How would things ever get done if humans kept taking care of themselves_?_!_ _And all the emotion he felt! For the first month Sasori wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying or feeling so happy or wanting to have so many things he saw in the stores._

_But today his father was taking him somewhere what he called _special_. They were now walking through a cemetery and Sasori eyed all the graves. "Why do humans bury the dead, when there bodies just rot and there souls have gone away?" Sasori asked looking up at his father._

_ "Because humans sometimes can't accept the death of their loved ones and bury them on earth and try to think that they're happy somewhere else."_

_Sasori sighed and looked in front of him as his father stopped. 'Here lies Suna Datenshi' (A/N: Datenshi means fallen angel) Sasori eyed the gravestone. There was no birth date, but her date of death was Sasori birth date. "Who's this?" Sasori asked looking up at his father who looked like he was in another world._

_ "This is your mother's grave." a wind blew around them and Sasori shivered holding onto his father's hand more tightly._

_"Why haven't I met her?" Sasori asked looking at the grave again._

_ "She didn't go to the Underworld or Heaven. She was a fallen angel and when she died she went into nothingness." Sasori eyed his father again._

_ "There's a Heaven?"_

_ "Yes, but you have to be an angel to live there and the only way to be an angel is to be born one." Aka looked sad and held Sasori's hand loosely._

_"How did you and mother meet?" Sasori asked and Aka went into the story and by the end of it he had a few stray tears running down his face. Sasori felt sad as well; all the emotions inside him wanted to make him explode. "When can we go back?"_

_ Aka sighed. "We can go back now or wait another year."_

_ "Now, I want to go now." Aka nodded and the next thing Sasori knew they were back in their "Palace"_

_He looked at his cloths to see his rob and felt his teeth where his fangs rested once more. He felt his chest; no more breathing. He had gone back to his old self._

_-End flashback-_

"Danna!" Sasori was snapped out of his memories when he heard the baby crying and Deidara yelling for assistance. He sighed and walked to their bedroom, finding Deidara rocking trying to calm down Eien by rocking him. "Can you make a bottle, un?" Deidara asked as their son started crying louder. Going to the kitchen, Sasori poured some milk inside the baby bottle and held it, waiting for it to warm up. He walked back into the room and gave Deidara the bottle. "Thanks, un."

Sasori smiled and sat down by the blond. "You know you'll have to take a bath from how much blood is still on you," Sasori said with his hand trailing up one of Deidara's arms.

"I know, but I can't even-"

"I can wash you, besides I need a bath too."

Deidara blushed at hearing that and he saw Sasori smirk. "F-fine, un."

Half an hour later Eien had fallen asleep and Deidara laid him down on the bed covered by a small blanket. Sasori picked Deidara up who wrapped his arms around his lover's neck in return. Sasori helped take off Deidara's cloths and set him in the bathtub. Deidara was shivering and he felt sticky from all the blood on his thighs. Sasori poured five buckets of hot water in the bathtub and Deidara relaxed right away.

"Mmm," he moaned as the hot water soothed his aching muscles, but what he didn't expect was to have a body slip in behind him. "I thought you'd take a bath after me, un." Deidara said half asleep, making Sasori chuckle. "No, I'm trying to save water. Now come on, we have to wash you up." Deidara felt a rag travel down his back and around to his legs under the water.

He blushed and looked at Sasori who just looked calm. The rag came around and rubbed his stomach. "Hmm, it almost feels like somethings missing, un?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"I'm sure it feels like it, but it's not." Sasori continued to wash away the blood from the blond's legs and back, but when he accidently brushed against the blond's member he smirked as the he moaned.

"Hmm, you're sensitive aren't you?" Sasori asked gripping into the semi-hard member. He began stroking it slowly getting pleasant moans from the blond leaning against him, searching for more of the pleasure.

"Ah-h, Danna... stop... please!" Sasori began stroking harder and began sucking on the blond's neck.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop." Deidara gripped Sasori's neck from behind and arched his back as he came in his lover's hand.

He bit his lip to stifle the scream that was coming from his orgasm and from Sasori biting his neck, causing even more pleasure. By the end of it he was panting and covered in a thick layer of sweat. Sasori tossed out the now soiled rag and began washing away the sweat from Deidara's body. "You're a bastard, un..." Deidara said still slightly panting.

"Yes, but I'm your bastard." Sasori smirked and got out of the bathtub and dried himself; he then picked up Deidara who shivered as he left the luke warm water and he began to dry him.

The next thing Deidara knew, they were both in bed, falling asleep with a sleeping baby between them. "I didn't have enough time to make a crib because he came early, so I'll make one soon..." Sasori said already drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"That's okay, un... Good night, un."

"Night."

**YEAH! For once it's finally hot here in Oregon and I'm probably gonna go swimming with my friend 2moro! So here's 2 chpts for 2day!**

**Review?**


	15. Just any other day

**I am listening to Love Songs (They Kill Me) and it rocks! I tank the new SasoDei vid I found! (It's by Cinema Bizarre!)**

"Tobi, get out of here, un!" the said cat just hissed and ran into another room. Deidara sighed and put down his six month old baby and ran into the basement. "Tobi!" he ran to where the cat was and picked him up by the fur on his neck. Carrying him to the front door, he threw him out. "Bad, Tobi, un!"

"Hiss!" was his only reply as he ran off.

Deidara went back into the living room to find Eien sucking his fingers again. He looked up at his mom and smiled. Deidara sighed and picked him up, taking the fingers out of his mouth. He walked into the kitchen and got the prepared mashed up potatoes, before Tobi came, and sat down with Eien in his lap. Picking up the spoon he scooped up some potatoes and put it by Eien's mouth who just opened it in return to take a bite.

Deidara remembered how hard it was to feed him with a bottle and with plain milk. It seemed only Sasori could feed him without getting thrown up on. _'Speaking of Sasori...'_ Deidara looked at the pocket watch on the table and sighed. Eight o'clock. Sasori would be home in three hours and Deidara really didn't feel like staying up that night waiting for him.

"Eh!" he looked down at the baby in his arms, who was bouncing trying to get more food.

Deidara sighed and gave him more food. When the bowl has half empty Eien refused to eat anymore. He yawned and leaned against Deidara, who just stood up and carried him to their bedroom. Placing him in his crib covered in blanket and all, he tucked him in and got into his own bed. Alone... Again. He cuddled closer into the blankets trying to get warm by himself, since most of his heat came from Sasori... Who was still working at the moment.

For the past five months Sasori had to get up at six in the morning and would come back at eleven at night, just to make up for the time he missed at work. There was a knock on the door and Deidara groaned and got up. He grabbed his rob and walked to the door to hear yet another knock. "Who is it, un?"

"It's Tenten." opening the door he found said person standing there with a small smile looking slightly apologetic. "Um, Sasori wanted me to tell you he was going to stay a little later then usual."

Deidara sighed. "Can you tell him to bring some milk when he gets back, un?"

Tenten pulled up a glass jug already filled up. "He also wanted me to give you this, since he wouldn't have time to pick it up later."

Deidara nodded and yawned. "Okay, I'll take that, un." he held out his hand and took the jug from the younger teen, almost dropping it. "Thanks, un."

"No problem. Have a good night."

Deidara sighed as she walked away and walked back into the house and into the kitchen to put the jug on the floor with a thud.

"Wah!" Deidara groaned and walked back into the bedroom to see Eien crying in the crib. He picked him up laid him on the bed beside him. Not a minute later he stopped crying and was looking at Deidara sucking on his fingers again. Deidara began stroking what hair he had and played with the silky red strands making the little redhead giggle. Deidara smiled and kissed the baby's forehead before falling asleep.

Sasori sighed as he finally got off work and headed home. No one was on the streets anymore since it was one o'clock, but Sasori swore he saw someone pass by him. Looking ahead he saw an old lady facing his direction, but she was obviously blind. "What do you want, witch?" Sasori asked in an annoyed tone, making the old bag cackle.

"I am hear to tell you that not all will stay the same and to be prepared for it all to go for the worse."

Sasori sighed in boredom as she went on. "Thanks for the advice; I'll keep that in mind and be more careful," Sasori said walking off.

"You've been warned!" she screamed as she began to cackle more.

Ignoring her, Sasori opened the front door to his house, surprised to find it unlocked. _'It seems Deidara doesn't care if we get robbed tonight,' _he thought as he took off his shoes and went to the bedroom, yawning. He took off his shirt and got under the blankets about to huddle up to his blond, only to find him already cuddling up with their son. Sasori grinned and held Deidara anyway making the blond mumble and snuggle closer towards the redhead.

Deidara felt someone holding him and he woke up right away, sitting up holding his baby. "Get out, get out, get out, get out, un!" Deidara began beating them with a book he found on the night stand.

"Ow, ow- god! Deidara stop, it's me!" Sasori grabbed the blond's wrist stopping the movement.

"Oh, it's you, un. Don't scare me like that!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and rubbed his head where he was hit repeatedly. "I think you scared Eien," Sasori said, taking the book out of the blond's hand.

Deidara looked down at the little redhead, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Great now he's afraid of me, un," Deidara said laying back down with Eien still in his arms.

"Anyone should fear you when you have a book or shoe or when you're trying to protect Eien. I gotta tell ya, you're a protective mother."

"I am not, un!"

"Wah!" Deidara freaked out and began rocking Eien back to sleep.

"See! You woke him up in the first place!" Deidara whispered loudly.

"You're just tired, Deidara. Go to sleep," Sasori mumbled, half awake.

"What time is it, anyway, un?" Deidara asked, moving closer to Sasori, trying to get warmer.

"Around one..."

Deidara groaned. "Why do you come home so late, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "I need to make up from missing work so much and it's only a couple of more months before I'll be able to have a break."

Deidara frowned. "You'll be leaving soon, so yeah, you'll have a break, un."

"Sure, but let's go to sleep now..." not five seconds later Sasori feel asleep, snoring lightly. Deidara sighed and fell asleep too.

-Five hours later-

Sasori groaned as he woke up for yet another day of work. He pulled on a new shirt and walked out of the bedroom to grab a quick breakfast before he left. He grabbed a slice of bread and stuck some of it in his mouth; he turned around to find Deidara in his rob smiling at him, dark circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep. He walked up to him, took the bread out of his mouth and stood in his toes to give Sasori a quick but strong kiss. "Have a good day at work and ask Tenten if you can come home earlier. I don't want you spending all of your time there before you leave, un."

Sasori smiled down at the blond, who seemed so worried about him. "I'll be sure to ask." and with that he gave Deidara a harder more passionate kiss. In return the younger male wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him closer. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, rubbing his hips. He relentlessly pulled away and smirked down at the blond.

"When I get back. I promise." Deidara smirked up at his lover. "You better, un." Sasori gave one more quick peck and said his goodbyes to Deidara and Eien before he left, taking his small breakfast with him.

Once Sasori was out of sight Deidara groaned and rubbed his clothed erection, trying to soothe it in a way. What was the point of Sasori saying they'd have their fun that night, when he really needed it now? Groaning again, he ignored it and went into the bedroom to find Eien still asleep. He sighed; there was really no use sleeping now, since he was fully awake... Might as well clean.

Deidara wiped some sweat forming on his forehead and sighed, as he tired to fan himself with his dusting rag, making him sneeze. Opening a window to get a fresh breeze he began cleaning again. He hadn't remembered it getting this hot during the summer but now it was scorching. He put everything down and went into the bedroom where he let Eien play in his crib while he cleaned, only to find him sucking on his fingers again and beginning to look sweaty.

Once he saw Deidara he lifted up his arms, wanting to get out of the prison. The blond sighed and picked up the sweaty baby and sat him on the bed to take off his shirt and pants, only to replace them with a thinner material. *Knock Knock!* Deidara sighed and ran to the door quickly. "Hello, un?" he said to some random person at his door.

"Hello~ I am Hiruko, a friend of Sasori's. Is he here?" the man asked in a rough voice.

Deidara eyed the man. He was hunched over, but looked like he was taller then himself if standing up straight. He was tan with dark beady eyes and some braids down the nape of his neck, oh and not to mention a black bandana covered half his face making him look even more ominous and the black trench coat wasn't helping either.

"Umm, he's not here right now, un... You can find him at the black and silver smiths, h-he spends all of his time there..." there was an awkward silence while the man stood there, almost glaring at the blond.

"Thank you, I'll go find him.

Deidara nodded. "Okay, u-un." he closed the door right as a thump was heard from the bedroom. Running to it he found Eien on the floor crying.

"Eien!" Deidara whined as he picked up the crying baby and rocked him in his arms. This had happened once before and Deidara practically had a panic attack when he saw his baby in pain. Several minutes later the baby stopped crying and had a few stray tears on his face. Deidara sighed and looked at where a bruise was starting to form on the side of his head. "Damn it, un," Deidara cursed and walked out into the living room, with a still sniffling baby in his arms. He set him down on the floor where the little redhead just sat up looking around while his "mom" cleaned the living room.

Before Deidara knew it, it was eight o'clock and he was waiting patiently in his bedroom for Sasori to come home. Not a second later the door opened to reveal said redhead, but he looked disconnected somehow. "Hi, un." Deidara said approaching the tired looking male.

"Oh, uh, hi... I got off early," Deidara nodded and looked at Eien, who asleep an hour ago.

"So... about that promise, un..." Deidara said with a seductive smile, making Sasori sigh.

"Not tonight, Dei. There's too much going on." Sasori walking into the kitchen and sat at the table, his face in his hands.

"Wh-what happened?" Deidara sat down by his stressed lover, trying to figure out why he looked like it was the end of the world.

"One of my advisors came to me today, saying that something was disturbed in the Underworld..." there was an awkward silence.

"What was disturbed, un? And who is this guy... or girl?" Sasori sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "His name is Hiruko and he's the first in command if I'm ever gone-"

"Oh the real creepy guy who came asking for you?"

"What_?_!" Sasori screeched as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Deidara flinched when Sasori's eyes turned red and his teeth turned to fangs, looking like he could snap at any moment.

"H-h-he c-came this m-morning l-looking for you, u-un..."

Sasori closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later he opened his eyes that were now and brown he sat down, now completely calm. "I'm sorry for snapping at you; it's not your fault, but is that all he wanted?" Deidara nodded and Sasori looked relieved. "Good."

"Now what was disturbed, un?" another silence.

"Some one managed to escape judgement and now they're back on earth, so I have to deal with them now. I also heard they managed to get others out of being judged as well."

"O-oh... What can you do about it, un?"

"Wait until they make themselves presentable so I can send them back... But you shouldn't worry about that, you should go to bed," Sasori said sounding like he had the whole world on his back... well the Underworld was.

"What about you, un?" Deidara asked standing up.

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay, un." he never came to bed.

**I was in a car for such a long time! Why did I go to the beach?**

**Review?**


	16. A promise

**GOD! It's 10 pm! I wanna go to bed! But since I love all of you soooooo much I'll be sleep deprived just for you! =_=**

Sasori sighed and took another sip of his green tea, enjoying the flavors and the hot water run down his throat. That was one thing he always missed when he left; the sensations and feelings that seemed to be everywhere, and every time he came back it gets harder, and harder for him to recoup with the senses. He thought he would be able to get used to them, but that wasn't even close to what had been happening.

"Sasori, un?" Sasori looked up from his tea and at the blond across from him.

"Yes?"

Deidara sighed. "Never mind. You were just staring at me for five minutes, un," Deidara grumbled.

Sasori raised a red brow. _'What's his problem?'_ Sasori thought, eyeing the younger male. "I know somethings wrong, but I'll just wait 'till you tell me if it's important," Sasori said taking another sip of tea before looking at the newspaper in front of him.

Deidara glared at the redhead. _'Of course he wouldn't know what's wrong! He's been wrapped up in finding that one dead person for a month now and wont. Give. Up.'_

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sasori asked, looking at the pissed blond carefully.

Deidara groaned and let his head drop to the table with a thud. _'He doesn't even remember that _I_ have _special_ needs to be taken care of. He just ignores me!'_

"If you want to go home, that's fine, but let me finish my tea first."

Deidara groaned. _'Why can't he see it!_?_' _"H-hey, Sasori, un...?" said redhead looked up at his blushing blond.

"Yes?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Deidara twiddled with his fingers under the table and sighed. "A-about that... p-promise, un...?"

there was a silence between them and Sasori finally got it and sighed. "There's really no time for _that_, but maybe another time," Sasori said before taking a sip of his tea.

Deidara bit his lip and sighed in defeat. Maybe it was better to wait until Sasori was ready. Funny thing about waiting, because the last time he had to wait he practically exploded from the sexual tension, but let's just say that there were a _lot_ of complaints from the neighbors after that night. Taking one last gulp of his tea, Sasori stood up, Deidara following behind him.

"Thank you for the tea, Naruto." Sasori said, placing two copper coins on the counter for the bright blond to collect. "No problem, Sasori." Deidara followed Sasori out of the store looking down the whole way home. "Why are you looking so depressed?" Sasori asked, walking closer to the blond, making him blush.

"..." Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara into an alley, getting a confused look from the blond. Before he could even react, he was pushed against the wall with Sasori sucking on his neck. "Ah~" he gave a startled gasp when Sasori's mouth moved to his earlobe and began sucking and biting on it lightly. Deidara gripped the older males neck, blushing and moaning. Sasori smirked and pulled away, looking at Deidara's confused expression.

"It may be night time, but I really don't want to take you in an alley."

Deidara pouted and grabbed Sasori's hand and led him out of the alley. "Then why not at home, un?" Deidara asked slightly impatient, as he dragged the redhead behind him. Once they reached the house Deidara opened the door and let Sasori in and once they were both in Deidara was back against the wall, with his lips locked with the redhead's.

Deidara could feel fingers undoing the laces in the back of his dress and he replied by undoing Sasori's coat buttons as quick as he could. "O-oh y-you're b-ba- Oh my god!" Hinata shrieked, as she shielded her eyes at what she was about to witness.

Deidara looked up and blushed like mad. "O-oh, Hinata, un. Umm hi, thanks for baby sitting Eien, so you can go home now."

Deidara pulled away from the embrace Sasori had him in and uncovered the blushing girls eyes. "Y-y-you're w-w-w-w-welcome!" she ran out of the house, not even asking for money for the baby sitting.

"Damn it, un. I don't think she's going to babysit for us for the night anymore." Deidara sighed and turned back to Sasori, who had half of his shirt undone; Deidara smirked, walked over to the redhead and kissed Sasori's collarbone, making the older male take a sharp inhale.

Deidara suddenly felt himself being pushed against the wall and feel Sasori's mouth on his own as he began undoing the rest of his laces. Once his dress was off and he was left with just his pants Deidara managed to get Sasori's jacket and shirt of, revealing his tone chest. Deidara pulled away from the kiss, due to lack of air; but once he got a few gulps in Sasori picked him up, their lips locked once more.

Sasori carried the blond towards their bedroom, but paused when he heard small breaths coming from the crib; he pulled away. "Damn it," Sasori whispered. Deidara looked at the redhead. "What, un?"

"I think we forgot there's a sleeping baby in here," Sasori said in a hushed voice again.

"Well where are we-"

"You'll just have to stay quiet." Sasori smirked and put the blond on the bed.

"What do you mean _me_, un?" Deidara growled.

"You're the one who screams."

"You're the one who makes me scream, un." Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled off the younger males pants, revealing the erection the blond held; he sucked on three of his fingers for five seconds then pulled them out. "You're in a hurry, un." Deidara hissed when Sasori stuck a digit inside of him.

Sasori smirked and stuck another in, making the teen under him groan and bite his lip to stifle the scream clawing at his throat. "Fuck, un..." he looked at Sasori with a pleading look in his eyes saying: "Ease up." but Sasori took that as go faster and that he did. He prodded another finger into the unsuspecting blond, making him cry out and claw at the back of the redhead's neck. "S-sasori... please don't m-make this like the f-first time, un... I couldn't w-walk right for a week because of that..." Deidara looked at the redhead, who wore a gentle expression.

"If that's what you want." Sasori began moving the fingers inside the blond, who just gasped whenever he was stretched a little more. Deidara suddenly gasped and shuddered when the same spot was pushed again.

Sasori smirked and continued to prod at the same spot over and over, seeing if the blond would give in and moan. "S-sasori, un... Sa... S-s-stop~" Sasori continued to push on the spot, getting bored he struck it hard making Deidara let out a loud moan. "Y-you d-did that on purpose, un~" Deidara panted out, half glaring at the redhead.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Sasori said smirking even wider. "Are you ready?" Deidara hesitated before nodding; he gave a whimper as he felt Sasori take out the fingers, brushing past his prostate in the process. Sasori took off his pants and spread the blond's legs, putting them on either side of his waist. Very slowly, he began pushing in, watching Deidara's face closely for any hints for for him to stop. So far there were none.

Once Sasori was all the way in Deidara gave shaky sigh of relief. "I-it's been a while, un." Deidara panted out gripping onto Sasori's neck even tighter.

"Yeah..." this was one of the things Sasori felt like he was never going to get used to, even though he had done it many times before, but only with Deidara of course. "Move~" Sasori nodded and very slowly began to slide out then back in. "Go faster! It's not like I''ll break, u- Ah~" Deidara let out a moan when Sasori gave a hard thrust, striking the blond's prostate.

"You shouldn't yell." Sasori said smirking, as he began moving again. With every thrust Sasori tried to aim for the blond's sweet spot, making progress quickly.

"A-ah... S-sasori... Will you hurry up, un!_?_" Sasori smirked; Deidara couldn't even talk right and yet he was making demands.

Deidara's breaths kept on getting shorter as Sasori sped up his thrusts and was soon pounding into him with but was not even using all his force. Yet it was becoming too much for Deidara. He bit his lip once more, covering up his screams; he didn't even know his lip was bleeding. Deidara felt a pair of lips crash onto his and he let go of his lip to let Sasori's tongue enter his mouth, helping covering up his moans.

About a minute later Deidara had to pull away, needing air; but once he did pull away Sasori gave a hard thrust and Deidara couldn't help but moan rather loudly. Everything went silent as they both heard something stir in he crib, then stay still. Sasori sighed and looked at Deidara who also looked relieved. "M-move~" Deidara panted out, making Sasori smirk.

Who knew how long they'd been at it. All Deidara knew was he ad came four times and Sasori three. His eyes widened when he felt Sasori come inside of him again, his cum running down his legs, mixing with the old. "G-god... N-no mo-re, D-danna, u-un~" Deidara panted out looking absolutely exhausted. Sasori gave a tired smile and pulled out of the blond, who just shuddered at lose.

Sasori just laid down by the tired blond and pulled him close to his chest. "That was fun, un..." Deidara looked up at Sasori smiling.

The redhead just rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over them. "Yeah that was, but let's sleep now. I have work in the morning... G' night." Deidara continued to smile and soon fell asleep.

**Dis lemon sucked! =_= and how they managed not to wake the baby, I don't know.**

**A quarter way into this I went onto youtube and found Sasori's theme song in "recommended for you". So for half an hour I learned how to (sorta) play Sasori's theme song on violin! (Only the violin part though! The flute was too high! I think I need a piccolo?) but since I worked on my violin b4 typing again my fingers are typing really fast! It's like they're high!**

**Review?**


	17. An interesting talk

**Each time I write a new chapter, I have to have a song to listen to! X3 And I have to be into it, or else the chapter sucks! DX  
Listening to: Airplanes by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams. And songs also affect what I write! When I wrote A Plus chapter 2, I was listening to Bad Romance 'cept a beat box version and the people were around snow! Youtube!**

"Danna, why can't you tell me where we're going, un?"

"Because, it's a surprise and it'll take a while to get there."

"But, Danna!"

Sasori sighed, as he continued to hold the reins to the horses pulling the carriage. "I'm not telling you," he said in an annoyed tone.

Deidara pouted and sighed. "Fine, un, but I'm taking me and Eien back inside. Stop the carriage, un," he demanded, holding onto the bored looking baby. Sasori sighed and pulled on the reins, the horses coming to a stop. "Thank you, un." Sasori rolled his eyes and helped the younger male off the front seat and to the ground. "Ahem."

Sasori scoffed. "I am not opening the door for you. You have one other hand empty; use it." he heard the blond sigh and got in the carriage. Sasori grinned, snapped the reins and the horses began walking again.

Deidara began falling asleep rather easily due to the fact that the carriage rocked back and forth, making it seem like he was a baby being put to sleep. He heard Eien yawn loudly and he smiled. Might as well have a little nap. He laid down on his side with the little redhead pulled to his chest. In a matter of seconds Deidara fell asleep and his dreams took over.

Opening his eyes he realized he wasn't in a carriage anymore, but a black room. "H-hello, un?" he called out, receiving no answer. He stood up and looked around. Nothing. It was like he was in nothingness and he felt empty and scared. Sitting back down he pulled his knees to his chest and cried into his knees. He didn't know what possessed him to cry, but he felt like he was abandoned by all that mattered to him and he was left to rot.

"Hush, child." the scared blond froze then looked to his side to see a kind looking women sitting beside him; a smile on her face. She had long brown hair, brown eyes she was wearing a long white dress and when he looked down he saw he was wearing a white shirt and pants.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked shrinking away from the women, who only giggled.

"I forgot my name." she giggled once more and blushed. "Embarrassing isn't it? Forgetting my own name. Silly really!" she began giggling again and then she sighed. "What's your name? Surely you haven't forgotten by now?" she asked tilting her head.

He began racking through his head, trying to find out exactly who he was. "D... Da... Day? I don't know, un... All I know is that someone called me Day."

The woman looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I still have some of my memories, but not my identity... Do you remember anything?" Day considered the question and when he closed his eyes he could see two people. One of a man with bright red hair with brown eyes that looked dead and lifeless; he was pale and was wearing clothes that looked familiar. He wore a bored expression, but the baby he was holding in his arms almost looked... opposite?

He had blue eyes that were full of happiness and life; his hair like the man holding him and the clothes from the same time period. They both looked so much alike, but not? "Two people, un. I know them, but it feels like they left me..."

The women looked at the sad blond and felt empathy. "Poor thing... Do you remember their name, because if you do, you may remember how you got here and who you are?"

Day shook his head. "All I know is eternity, un... That's all I know... I don't even know how I got here! I was just sleeping then this, un."

Day looked at the brunette who looked like she understood. "All I remember before I came here was I was holding a baby in my arms and I was gone... But I whispered a name before I left," she laughed at herself. "How silly! I've been trying to remember that name for nearly five hundred years!" she laughed again, trying to remember.

"You've been here for such a long time, un..." Day said looking around. "Will I stay here that long, un?"

The women sighed. "I don't know." but as soon as she said it something came back to her. "My name is sand, or close to it! You must be a good luck charm!" Sand jumped and hugged Day. "Thank you! You have no idea how long it took me to remember," she said looking exhausted.

Day smiled and hugged back. "I am glad I could help, but I really want to know how to get out of here, if not that, then remember who I was and why I'm here." he sighed and pulled away.

"Oh I love your hair! Mine is just a plain old brown and that gets boring after the first century," Sand exclaimed then began running her fingers through the long blond hair.

"Oh... I hadn't even noticed, un." Sand stopped and looked at his face. "Same with your eyes, they remind me of the ocean!"

Day froze. "I've never been to the ocean before... It's weird how I can remember what I didn't do, but can't remember what I have done, un." he gave one humorless laugh and looked at Sand who looked understanding.

"Don't worry, I have most of my memories, but not all... Almost all though! It still feels like a piece is missing... A name? Not my name. That's all I know. How 'bout you?"

Day shook his head. "Say about again, un."

"About."

Day frowned. "No, how you said it before."

Sand smiled. "Oh you mean, 'bout." Day nodded and thought what about that word seemed so familiar.

_"How 'bout this one?" Sasori held a light blue dress that had ruffles at the end._

Deidara sat on the bed and shook his head. "No, that one's too small, un."

Sasori looked at the dress then at Deidara. "It looks fine, brat." Sasori looked at Deidara again and noticed a hand on the small baby bump and Sasori understood why the blond was having a hard time with finding dresses and probably why he was upset.

Day gasped and fell forward. Sand smiled and caught him. "What did you see?"

Day was breathing heavily and it took about a minute to calm it down. "I was i-in a r-room and there was that o-one man and h-he was t-t-trying to find a dress for... Deidara...? Except I think I was Deidara, because he was talking to me, un..." Sand's smile brightened.

"See, you'll remember everything eventually and maybe your name is Deidara?" Day looked up at the woman. "Really, un?" Sand nodded, still hugging Day. "So my name is... Deidara, un. That's some name," Deidara said laughing; now he understood how Sand laughed so much. It made him feel really happy, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh I remember the name!" Sand looked like she had just found out the answer to world peace when she said that.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked looking at the excited woman.

"Sasori..."

"Brat, get up this second!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he gasped, panting for air.

"Sasori, un..." said redhead raised an eyebrow and helped Deidara sit up so he could breathe better.

"Are you okay? You were sweating a lot and you kept on mumbling." Deidara nodded and looked around to see he was still in the carriage where he had fallen asleep. Sasori still looked unsure as he held their son in his arms.

"I had the weirdest dream, un," he said standing up to get out of the carriage. Sasori of course helped

"What was it?"

Deidara shook his head. "I don't remember."

Sasori eyed him and sighed. "That's fine." Deidara sighed and took Eien from Sasori's arms. He bought it but it wasn't like he'd tell the redhead what he had dreamed of; he might get too confused or just say it's nothing then think he was crazy. "Where are we and what's that sound... and smell, un?" Deidara asked

Sasori smirked. "Go around the carriage and see," he said his smirk growing into more of an excited grin.

Deidara pouted and sighed. "Fine, un." he stepped around the carriage and froze, his eyes widening.

"Do you like it?" Sasori asked from behind Deidara, his arms making their way around the blond's waist.

Deidara nodded, and smiled in sheer joy. He laughed as he felt the sea breeze wind rustle his hair. "I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to see it, un."

Sasori smiled and kissed the top of Deidara's head. "I'm glad you like it. It took about half the day to get here and yet it's still bright, but the sun will set very soon." Deidara smiled and turned around to hug Sasori tightly, but not too tightly with Eien in between them.

"Thank you, un!" Deidara placed a hard kiss on Sasori's lips and said redhead smirked and kissed him back. Soon enough Deidara pulled away and smiled at Sasori, who smiled back. He looked down at Eien he was looking up at them smiling too.

"Do you want to go over there before he have to go to the Inn?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded exited to go.

Taking his hand in his own, Sasori began walking towards the beach and the setting sun. Right before they hit the sand Sasori took off his shoes and Deidara did the same and they left them on the gavel road. Once Deidara's feet touched the sand he felt giddy and ran his toes through the warm sand. Walking more, Deidara placed Eien down in the sand and sat down by him.

The baby looked just as excited as Deidara and he sunk his hands in the warm sand and laughed. Even though he was only ten months old, Eien had began to learn to crawl and Deidara wished that Sasori would see him walk before he left, but it didn't seem like that anymore, since he was leaving in a month. "Why did you do all of this, un?" Deidara asked watching as Eien began to crawl away from them.

"It's a going away gift and since I couldn't do it any other time, why not now?" Deidara smiled and cuddled next to Sasori, watching the sunset. Eien soon came back to them, getting bored. They laid there for what seemed like forever, looking at the stars and once Sasori sat up he noticed Deidara had fallen asleep. He sighed and picked him up bridal style with Eien asleep in his arms.

Carrying him back to the carriage he put him back inside and closed the door. He got to the front of the carriage and grabbed the reins. He snapped the leather and the horses sped off towards the Inn.

-(Something random goes here)-

The next day all they did was play on the beach more than they did the day before and Deidara as thankful that the sun was bright and there were no clouds in the sky. He was tired of the clouds and the rain and was anticipating for the sun that didn't scorch him alive and felt like every sun should feel like. And by the end of the day Sasori had decided that it would be best to head home.

At what seemed like midnight they finally got home and during the time that had gone by Deidara had told Sasori about his dream and the redhead just said that he may have had that dream because of the story he had told him, but Deidara didn't seem so sure, since it really felt like he was there. While they were talking about it Sasori opened the door for Deidara who was holding a sleeping Eien.

"It doesn't seem possible, Danna, un. It didn't feel like a dream... Oh and did you look at the paper today? There were a lot of deaths and weird symbols in that one town."

Sasori's ears perked up and he looked at the blond who was walking into the bedroom to put Eien in his crib. "Hn. What did the symbols look like?"

"It was an upside down triangle in a circle, un... Why?"

Sasori's eyes widened and he pounced on the blond, yelling, "Get down!" it seemed Deidara really didn't a choice here since they were repelling down.

"Wh-what's wrong, Danna?" Deidara asked looking up to see a few spikes in the wall where he just stood. Sasori helped him and took Eien out of his crib. Deidara looked at the doorway and froze at a man he hoped he'd never have to see again in his life.

**I'm sure it's pretty obvious. X3**

**Review?**


	18. Leaving

**Still listening to Airplanes! =D  
Note: No, I do not enjoy making a fool out of Hidan or Sasori, it just happens.**

"What are you doing here, minion?" Sasori spat at the zealot, who just smirked.

"I ain't nobody's fuckin' minion, but I did come here for a reason and I hope that it's fulfilled tonight," Hidan said his eyes shifting towards Eien, who just stared back, looking quite bored and tired.

Deidara caught the stare and his eyes widened. "Wh-what do you want, Hidan, un?" Deidara asked in a quiet voice, hoping this wouldn't resolve into violence.

"It's not like you would fucking care, you didn't care when that bastard sent me to the Underworld where I was to be judged for an unfair trail; you didn't care when I was fucking tortured for my so called _sins_ and I'm sure you wont care if I have a little revenge tonight, would you?" Deidara was frozen through the whole speech and he had a feeling he knew what kind of revenge he would take part in.

The next thing they knew Hidan had a red three bladed scythe and was swinging it towards them. Deidara's only reaction was to freeze, but Sasori pulled him out of the way and disappeared in a red cloud. When his vision cleared, Deidara collapsed against Sasori, gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see that they were in an alley. "We have to get away, un... We have to leave now!" Deidara took Eien from Sasori and grabbed said redhead's arm.

"It's no use, he'll still find us; we have to send him back and make sure that he stays there." Deidara froze and looked at Sasori.

"Hidan said you sent him to the Underworld... Did you, un?" Sasori looked down at the blond who had eyes full of hope. He sighed; might as well crush that hope.

"Yes. I sent him to the Underworld." he looked at the face to gauge his reaction, which turned out to be almost sad.

"Why?"

"He was too dangerous to be kept on Earth and Heaven wouldn't take him back, because he killed a guardian."

Deidara frowned. "That's still no reason, un."

Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's doesn't matter. I have to send him back and it's going to take some ti-

" Deidara was suddenly pulled into Sasori's chest and they fell forward. "Hm. So close. But I have what I need." Deidara heard Sasori growl deep in his throat and that's when he noticed a small cut on his cheek.

What Hidan did next was unexpected to Deidara. He licked the blood from his scythe and his skin changed into weird white and black patterns. "It wont work on me." Sasori said getting up off the ground with the blond, who was still holding the little redhead in his chest. The zealot just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I fuckin' doubt it." and with that he cut his palm and let the blood drip onto the ground. Deidara saw him smear it into the the weird symbol he'd seen before in the paper.

"You will be the ultimate sacrifice to Jashin!" Deidara had to cover his face when he saw Hidan stab his heart. There was an eerie silence and Deidara looked up to see Hidan glaring at the redhead holding him.

Sasori just scoffed. "Your ritual can't effect me. Jashin made some pretty stupid ideas when she (A/N: In this story Jashins a girl.) made the whole ritual."

"Shut the fuck up! If I can't hurt you then I know who I can hurt," was all that he bellowed before he was charging at them again.

"Are you gonna fuckin' run away like the pussy you are!_?_" but Sasori didn't move; he just looked at the angry zealot running towards them.

"Sasori," Deidara said in a quiet voice hoping that he would move soon, since he was holding him in place. "Sasori!" by now the scythe was already in swinging motion. Deidara was shocked to see the scythe crashing against a type of red shield; although it was transparent so he could see Hidan being pushed back from the force.

Sasori let go Deidara who just wanted to run, but one look from the redhead made him change his mind. In a flash Hidan was behind Deidara and said blond froze when he felt himself being chocked, making his grip on Eien loosen. Sasori turned around and his eyes turned red. Of course the goddess would give him more then immortality. He really didn't know why she had such a grudge against him.

"Hidan, let him go. You don't want him. You want me," Sasori said trying not to attack him, because he would most likely hurt Deidara and Eien.

"How the fuck do you know what I want, fucker!_?_" the jashinist screamed, tightening his grip on the blond's throat. Sasori glared at the zealot even harder, but stopped when he saw Deidara about to drop Eien.

Sasori took his chance and attacked. Catching Hidan off guard Sasori punched him in the face, which only got him a block, releasing the air deprived blond. Deidara just fell to the ground passing out; Eien luckily falling falling in his arms with a small cry. Hidan smirked when he saw Sasori looking at the blond and son, giving him a chance to strike.

Sasori hissed as he took a hard blow to the face, making him fall backward. "Hmm, I guess we're evenly matched," Sasori said standing up and sprinting towards the zealot. The fight raged on and by the time Sasori reached Deidara and Eien he grabbed them and teleported away from the fight.

"Come on, brat, wake up," Sasori hissed shaking the passed out blond. Eien on the other hand was still crying, due to the whole situation he had just been put through. "Wake up!" he whispered once more, this time waking the blond. He just mumbled something and opened his eyes. "We're under the floorboards and I need you to be very quiet." Sasori said, standing up, getting a very confused look from Deidara.

"Wh-what are you talking ab-" Deidara glared at the redhead, as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Stay. Quiet," Sasori instructed before disappearing. Deidara frowned and tried to get Eien to quiet down too. He began looking around to see that they were in some sort of cellar and Sasori was right; they were under the floorboards since he could see the wood above them.

About ten minutes later he considered standing up, but decided against it since that would wake the infant and that he would make too much noise. He sighed and looked up. At that second a scythe ripped through the floor and he had to shuffle away to prevent from getting hit. "There you are." Deidara tried to run away from the albino, but came to no avail, since he couldn't even get the nerve to get up.

Hidan just smirked as the blond was huddled into a corner, looking like a trapped animal. "Since a ritual would take too long, I'm gonna have to do it the normal way." was all he said before he raised his scythe, grinning like a maniac and swung it at a sideways motion. Deidara closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow, but it never came; instead a sickening sound came to his ears, the sound of ripping flesh.

He looked up and practically screamed. Hidan's face was full of shock, as Sasori stood in front of the swing, the scythe through his body. He smirked as Sasori winced and panted, as he barely moved the scythe. "You're coming with me." Hidan looked at the redhead to a smirking Sasori gripping the scythe, making sure it would stay. And before Hidan knew it, they were being wrapped up in a vortex and no matter how much he tried to remove the scythe it stayed.

Sasori looked back at the scared blond and gave a hopeful look, as the vortex sucked them up and sent them back to the Underworld. Deidara stared at the spot where the redhead had been and he stood up hoping that if he stayed there that he would come back. He stood in that spot for an hour and gave up. He found some stairs and went up them to find they led to the kitchen.

He honestly felt like a zombie, all of his movements were robotic; when he put Eien in his crib, when he was at the kitchen table crying. Just wondering if Sasori was okay and that was even scaring him. What if he wasn't okay? What if Hidan came back and Sasori wouldn't. Before he new it, he cried himself to sleep.

**I'm whatever about this chapter.**

**Review.**


	19. Offering a job?

**Listening to: Drip Drop by Safura.  
I just watched The Duchess so my minds messed up! XD (And Itachi's gonna be a duke, because in this story he's a douche...! Sorry, I don't like dukes after seeing that movie X3) And my writing will probably be formal and crap! This is why I don't watch movies then write!**

Deidara sighed as Eien finally fell asleep for his nap. He quietly grabbed his shawl and left the house to run some errands. Today was his day off from working at the tavern and the restaurant he now worked at, but he still had to weed some lawns for people at five o'clock. Ever since Sasori left five months ago he had to get extra jobs to make an income. Luckily the redhead left a bag of cold coins he had been saving for Deidara when he left, but the said blond only used the money when it was dire.

"D-deidara!" said blond turned around to see Hinata running towards him.

"Hi, Hinata, un."

The said girl smiled. "I was wondering w-where you were heading."

"Oh, I'm going to go to the bakery to get some more bread for me and Eien, un."

The girl just blinked. "What about S-sasori?"

Deidara winced. "O-oh he had to go to Suna to take care of his... grandmother."

"Oh, when will he be back?" Deidara gulped. He knew that he would be gone for five years, but he couldn't say that. "The letters he's been sending me are saying his grandmother isn't getting any better and he may be there a while longer, un." Deidara hoped that she was convinced, because she didn't look it.

"Okay, b-but just to let y-you know the bakery w-w-was closed t-three months ago."

Deidara frowned. "Why, un?"

Hinata began to stammer and it took a while for Deidara to understand her. "W-w-when T-tsun-nade f-f-f-f-fired y-you a w-w-while ago h-her busin-n-ness w-went d-down and sh-sh-sh-she had to c-close u-up."

"Why would everything go down hill for her if she fired me, un?" Deidara didn't understand why at all that could affect a business?

"W-well... P-people kn-kn-knew y-you we-were p-poor, b-but when sh-she fired y-you p-people s-saw th-th-that she was r-rude a-and i-i-inconsiderate and th-then p-people f-f-f-found out y-you were p-p-p-regnant and th-that made her l-l-look even worse." It took Deidara a second to take in. Because he was fired and pregnant that caused a women's business to go bad?

"O-oh, un. I-I didn't mean for that to happen at all." he looked down.

"I-i-if y-you want th-there's a-another b-bakery a-a few b-blocks from h-here." Hinata looked up and smiled at the other teen.

"I'll be going there, thank you, un." the violet haired girl just nodded and walked off.

When Deidara arrived at the shop he began looking around for some plain bread. He hurried up and told the man behind the wood counter that he'd take a normal loaf. "Hello." he turned around to see a man taller than him smiling at him.

"H-hello?" the man had black hair, that was in a low ponytail, red eyes and what looked like scars under those eyes.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm the duke and I have no time for finding another gardener. I've heard that you do a good job and I would be ever so thankful if you would be my gardener." he gave a smile and Deidara couldn't help, but smile back.

"I have many houses to do today an-"

"That's fine, how about tomorrow?" Deidara looked like he was thinking about it, but he didn't even want to be near the man; something was off about him.

"Tomorrow it is! There's a large manner about a short walk from here, the Uchiha manner. It's not hard to find." before Deidara could even protest, he left.

_'Well, that was rude.'_ He grabbed his bread and left the shop to go to the market to get some fruits.

Once he was done with all of his errands he headed straight home, hoping Eien was still asleep. When he opened the door he heard sniffling and some quiet whimpers. He put down his groceries and went into his bedroom to find Eien sitting up in the crib crying to himself. Deidara frowned and picked the little redhead up, making him stop crying immediately.

He looked up at his mom, tears staining his face and he looked like he had been crying for who knew how long. Deidara sighed and held him closer. He also wanted to cry from being alone, but he had to be strong for a little while, then Sasori would be back and he wouldn't be as lonely.

-Alone-

The next day Deidara had to get a babysitter for Eien for the whole say since he would have to work at all of his jobs. He worked as a waitress at the restaurant and a bartender at the tavern and he would have to pick weeds at the Uchiha manner that day since he really had no say against the duke of Konoha. Once he arrived at the manner he saw very little plants all together. _'Why the hell is he wasting my time when he has no weeds?'_ he shook the thoughts from his head when he saw the ebony haired male.

"Miss Deidara."

Deidara gave a kind smile. _'How does he even know my name!_?_'_ "It's Mrs." once Deidara said it Itachi's smile faltered for a second, but it was back up.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had to chance to meet your husband."

Deidara nodded. "He has a very sick relative that he needed to take care of, un. He may not be back in a while." the duke just raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't accompany him?"

Deidara shook his head. "He thought it would be best if my son and I stayed here, un." he saw Itachi wince and his smile widened. "Well, it doesn't seem you have a lot of plants to tend to, so I'll be leaving to some other houses that need the care, un."

"But I have some plants to be taken care of in the house." Deidara smirked.

"I'm sure the duke of Konoha can afford another gardener, un, besides I just weed plants lawns and gardens. Goodbye." Deidara turned off to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure there is something for you to do?"

Deidara sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, but it's late. I only came here to see if there was work I could do, but there isn't, so I'll just head home, un."

The Uchiha gave a smile, but Deidara saw the anger behind it all. "Good night then." it was strained and full of frustration.

"Good night, un," Deidara said back sweetly. When he was leaving the courtyard he heard Itachi barking orders to all of his guards; this made Deidara move quicker till he was finally home. Once he opened the door he saw Hinata helping Eien walk.

Once the blue eyed baby saw him he began laughing out of joy and Hinata helped him over, but the last two steps he did by himself. Deidara smiled and picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Thanks again for babysitting him, un. It really helps out." Deidara pulled out three copper coins and handed them to the violet haired girl.

"I-it wasn't a-any trouble a-at all, r-really. H-he's an a-angel!" Deidara smiled, but knew he was far from it.

"Well, that's nice. I hope you had fun. Tomorrow I don't have any work so you don't have to come over, un." she just nodded and left, leaving Deidara to himself. He looked down at Eien smiling, who looked back; he blinked once, his eyes turning red then blue once he blinked another time. Deidara just sighed. He did have his fathers eyes... Sorta.

**Review?**


	20. A threat?

-Three years later-

Deidara opened the door to his once clean house and sighed. A day of work finally done. "Mum!" he turned his head to see his four year old son running towards him at full speed. He smiled and kneeled down for easier access to hug the little redhead. Once he was in in his arms, Deidara sighed and held him closer; the feeling of having his son in his arms could take any stress away.

He pulled away and gave Eien a kiss on the cheek. "So, what did you and Hinata do today, un?" Deidara asked and the redhead beamed.

"W-we played a ne-new game and we went into town a-and she bought me a pastry!"

Deidara smiled through the whole thing, nodding his head, making small comment. He was even surprised he was talking in one breath. "Sounds fun. I wish I could have been with you today, un." he gave a sad smile and stood up. "Where's Hinata?" he asked looking around.

"She said she had to leave early today."

Deidara looked down at his son. "When did she leave, un?"

Eien looked in deep thought for a moment. "She left when the sun went down." Deidara sighed. That was only five minutes ago, so Eien wasn't alone for long.

"Okay, well it's time for bed, un." Deidara picked up the redhead before he could even protest.

"But why?" he complained when Deidara started changing him into his sleeping clothes.

"Because, you've had a long day and you need your rest, un, so do I, so no complaining." he smiled when Eien pouted, but climbed into bed with him. "Good night, un."

"G'night." he smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

-Next Morning-

*Knock* *Knock* Deidara looked up from his breakfast and headed for the door. "Hello, un?" he froze when he saw a very familiar looking weasel.

"Hello there, Miss Deidara. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by?"

Deidara tried to compose himself when the ebony haired male was waiting for an answer. "Oh, u-um. Today's my day off, and I'd like to spend it with my son-"

"But what's one extra person?" he asked, pushing himself closer to the door.

Deidara shrunk back and closed the door partway. For the past three years Itachi had been talking to the blond more and more frequently, trying to get inside his house, or trying to buy him dinner and whenever Deidara turned him down he just got angrier and angrier. "Surely you can't deny the Duke of entering your house? I have that kind of power... I also have the power of taking away what's most important to you." he smirked when he saw fear flash in the blond's eyes.

"P-please don't, un..." his smirk grew when he saw the blond breaking.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I come in do you?" Deidara shook his head and opened the door for the Duke to enter. "It's a nice home for a peasant." he turned back, waiting for the blond to reply.

"M-my husband bought it, as a wedding gift, un." Deidara tried to hint that he was still married, hoping that the weasel would go away.

"Hmm, how is your husband? Sasori was it?" he asked scoping the living room.

"Yes, that's his name, and he's doing fine. He had to go on a business trip last week, so he wont be back for a while, un."

Itachi smirked when he heard little footsteps in the kitchen. "I haven't had the opportunity to meet your son yet. May I?" Deidara gulped when the older male looked like he could kill at any moment.

"O-of course, un." he hurried into the kitchen, Itachi following behind him slowly.

"Who was that, Mum?"

Deidara looked at the kitchen table to see Eien getting more bread from the counter. "E-Eien, this is Itachi, un." he gestured behind him and the Uchiha gave a kind smile and wave. "H-he's the Duke of Konoha, un, so be on your best behavior."

The redhead just nodded and looked up at the Duke, kindness swirling in his eyes. "So your the Duke?" Itachi smiled and nodded.

"That's cool!"

Itachi gave a chuckle and pat the boys head. "It's not all fun in games, but at times it is easy and fun. Sometimes you can get whatever you want."

He glanced at Deidara who gulped and went by his son. "Do you want any tea, or anything, un?" Deidara asked stepping halfway in front of Eien. "No, no, just a seat is fine." Deidara nodded and motioned to one of the kitchen chairs.

When Itachi sat down he motioned for Deidara to do the same, who just hesitated then sat down with Eien in his lap. "So, Eien, what do you like to do for fun?" the redhead brightened and started telling him about how he liked many things, like stars, sweets, the sun, and his mum. Itachi took an interest to the last one. "Why do you like your mother so much?" Eien smiled.

"She loves me!"

Itachi smirked. _'Bingo.'_

"What about your father?" Deidara visibly stiffened.

The redhead was baffled for a second and thought about it. "I don't know my father," he said it still thinking, as if trying to remember something.

"Oh? Hmm, wasn't he here last week?"

Deidara gulped and held his son closer. "No."

Itachi smirked at how scared the blond looked right then. "Hmm, Eien, may I have a word with your mother?" the boy smiled and jumped off his mother's lap, running to the bedroom where his toys were.

"So, Deidara. You lied. Your husband was never home was he? He was never there for you? Was he there when your son was born? I bet you haven't seen him in five years?"

"That's none of your business, now if you don't mind I think you've overstayed your welcome. Please leave, un."

Itachi smirked and stood up. "I'll leave for now, but I'll be back, Deidara. Good bye." and with that he left, leaving Deidara to think about what to do next.

**It's slowly unfolding.**

**Review?**


	21. Staying

"I-I don't understand, un."

The messenger sighed. "Sir Uchiha has invited you and your son to his manner for the day. He said that he wouldn't take no as an answer."

Deidara gulped and nodded his head. "We will come, just let me get my things."

The messenger nodded and Deidara left to go back inside. "Eien, we will be going to Itachi's house for a little while, so I want you to behave and don't say anything unless they ask you a question, okay?" the redhead nodded slightly confused as to why his mum was acting so strange. "Good, now let's go get your jacket, un." he headed for their bedroom to grab his shawl and his son's coat.

"Why are we going?"

Deidara froze. "He has invited us, and we really can't refuse the Duke."

"But I don't want to go."

Deidara sighed as he put the jacket on his son. "We don't have a choice, Eien. We don't, so you'll have to wait very patiently, just for a little while... Okay, un?" he said it very quietly, hoping no one was listening to their conversation. Eien nodded solemnly. "Okay." Deidara stood up and grabbed the redhead's hand, as he began walking to the door. "Good, now let's go, un."

Once they walked outside about a dozen guards surrounded them and Deidara pulled Eien closer to him. "Sir Uchiha would like you to take the carriage he sent out for you, instead of walking." Deidara eyed the man and looked around himself. It didn't look like he'd be able to get away from this situation.

"Fine, un." the messenger flinched at the blond's tone and nodded. Deidara walked to the carriage with Eien in front of him and held close. One of the guards opened the door, but Deidara didn't say a thank you or even acknowledge the man before stepping in. Once the door was closed Deidara pulled Eien into a tight hug and ran his hand through his son's hair. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." no matter how many times he said it he grew to doubt it more and more.

"How long are we going to stay, Mum?" Eien asked looking up at the blond.

Deidara shook his head. "Just for the day, then we'll be home, okay?" he was trying to reassure himself more than anything else and it still wasn't working.

"Okay."

Once they arrived the carriage door opened and the two got out. "This way, madam." Deidara glared at the guard and picked up Eien, not trusting anyone there. He followed the guards to the entrance of the manner, actually seeing that it was much bigger on the inside.

"Hello, Deidara. It's so good you could join me this evening." Deidara put on a fake smile as the Uchiha walked up to him.

"It was my pleasure, but I can't stay long, un. I have work to do tomorrow and I need my sleep."

Itachi smirked. "Well, I assure you that that wont be a problem at all."

"Good, un." the Duke led them to the dinning room to have lunch, but Deidara didn't want to eat anything he had prepared.

"Thank you, but we really couldn't have any. We already ate, un."

Lie. They had only eaten breakfast and it was already noon. Deidara hoped Eien could hold his stay quiet just a little longer.

"Oh, but I wont take no as an answer. My chef worked really hard on all of this and I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Deidara just stared at the food before him. _'He wouldn't care if this went to waste at all, since he isn't making an attempt to eat it.' _"I'm sor-"

"Again. I will not take 'no' as an answer. Now eat." the air went cold and the Uchiha's red eyes turned bitter cold that made Deidara shiver in fear. The whole atmosphere change just by his voice.

"... Okay, un." he was about to pull out a chair for him and Eien, but Itachi stopped him.

"Oh, no, he wont be dinning with us. That is against the whole ethics of dinning with royalty." Deidara froze and held his son closer, as guards were walking up to them.

"I-I'm not letting you take him, un." Itachi just smiled and motioned for the guards to take the boy. "No!"

"Don't worry! He'll be served in his room."

Deidara froze. "I thought that we were just visiting, un?

"Sadly no, plans changed." before the Uchiha knew it Deidara was running with Eien still in his arms, looking back at the guards with scared red eyes.

"Get them!" this made the blond run faster.

"Mum..."

"It's okay, Eien, but we can't stay here, un. Now don't talk." Once they rounded the corner, Deidara found a hiding spot and sat there, trying to catch his breath while he waited. Not even a minute later, Deidara was up and running again looking for an exit that wasn't blocked.

Before he could even turn around a pair of arms caught him, leaving him defenseless. "I found her!" and before they knew it, they were surrounded.

Itachi stepped into the group, the guards opening up so he could pass through. He looked down at the scared blond with a stoic expression. "Take the child to a spare room. I'll be taking Deidara myself."

Deidara didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that they were taking away his child and he had to do something. "No! Let go of me! Eien, un! Let go!" The said redhead looked back at his Mum with tears streaming out of his red eyes.

Itachi handled the blond easily, but once the boy was out of sight he began to thrash around more and cursing him to hell. "Like you would have any power to punish me in hell." Itachi chuckled at the thought, but he had no idea what kind of power he had.

Before Deidara knew it, he was being dragged into a bedroom and he was thrown onto a bed. The ebony haired male smirked down at the blond, as he began to undo his belt buckled. Once Deidara saw what was happening he tried to get off the bed, but was slapped by a calloused hand. "You're staying here."

"No~" Itachi continued to smirk, as he took out his semi-hard member.

"Now suck." he yanked at the blond's hair and brought him over to his member. He looked scared which made Itachi savor this even more. In one swift motion, he made the blond take it all and he gave a groan as he moved the others head back and forth. Deidara gagged as the stiff member was jabbing him in the back of the throat; tears started to form and fall from his eyes, as the Uchiha began moving his head faster.

"S-so close~" and with a shuddering groan, he came in the blond's mouth who had no choice but to swallow the bitter liquid. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get onto the main course." Itachi said while trying to get the blond out of his dress.

"No! Stop-"

_Crack!_

Deidara froze, as he was slapped. This hurt much more then the other time, that it had him dazed. Itachi smirked and took his opportunity to make his move. He began removing everything a little at a time, and when it came to Dediara's underclothing the blond began to thrash around again. "Stay still and it will be over quickly!" he yanked off the blond's pants and froze at what he saw before him. He was not expecting this at all. What lay between the blond's legs was a penis and Itachi was bewildered. "So you are really a man, in disguise," he said in some sort of amazement, but also revulsion. Deidara hoped that now Itachi knew that they may be let go with only minimum consequences. "I could use this against you, you know?"

"I don't care! Just let us go!" Itachi smirked. Oh he knew how to make the blond care.

"Or I can just take away your son and send him somewhere like Suna? That's a months travel away and it would be very hard to keep in contact." his smirk grew when he saw even more fear cross the younger males face.

"What do you want, un?"

Itachi smirked. He was breaking even more. "Hmm? I want your total submission." before Deidara even knew it, the Uchiha had rammed his newly formed erection into him, making him scream even louder than before. The sound echoed in the manner.

"Stop! Please, un! Sto- Ngh!" Deidara continued to scream for mercy, hoping that it would come, but all he got were moans and groans from the man on top of him. "Stop!" he began to sob as the Uchiha began pounding into him even harder. Deidara was positive he was bleeding and that he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week.

Itachi groaned again, ignoring the blond's cries. This was far better than taking a virgin woman. This felt different and so much tighter, therefor, better. Deidara let out a strangled cry again when Itachi began raking his nails down his sides and bitting his neck until it bled. "G-god... y-you're s-s-so tight...~" he let out another moan and continued to thrust into the blond.

Deidara couldn't feel it anymore. He was numb to the core. All he could feel was Itachi's hot, disgusting breath on him. This wasn't like the other times him and Sasori had made love. This wasn't even considered making love. It was rape. At least when Sasori took him the first time he was kind enough to wait and make it pleasurable for the blond as well.

But this was like nothing he had ever felt. He heard a shuddering groan and something warm fill him, making his senses come back to life. "W-well... th-that was... enlightening."

Deidara glared at the Uchiha, already imagining his death to come. "Go to hell, un." Deidara flinched when he expected a slap to come, but instead a hard punch.

"Keep that up and you wont be able to see your son. If he even is your son."

"He is my son!" Itachi chuckled. "I guess that's true since I did see you with a rather large stomach a number of years ago. Hmm? I even remember a redheaded man with you. Must have been the father that isn't here to protect you?" Itachi smirked when all of Deidara's courage broke and he had full submission over the blond, like he wanted.

"I'll let you see your son, as long as you give me what I want, whenever I want," Itachi said while fixing his clothes, leaving the blond violated and naked on the bed. "And I suggest you cover up. We don't want anyone finding out your little secret."

"What, un. That you slept with a man?" another hard slap.

"When will you learn to not speak out of turn? We'll work on that later, but I have a meeting to go to. The guards will bring your son."

Once the Uchiha left, Deidara let out a string of sobs and cries. He hated himself for being so week and defenseless in most situations. Sasori protected him most of the time; even stepped in front of a scythe to save the blond, but Deidara couldn't even get out of this and that was upsetting to him. Always having to have someone else take care of him seems like a waste since he was able to take care of himself sense he was five.

*Knock* *Knock* He quickly got under the covers, waiting for the door to open. The door did open revealing Eien and two guards behind him. He was pushed inside and the door closed. "Mum?" Deidara tried to give a brave smile, but it turned out pathetic, since his face hurt from being hit so much. "Your bleeding." the redhead looked at his mother's face, surprised to not see its usual blemish and mark free, but to see it was starting to bruise up and blood coming from his cut lip.

"I'm fine, un." Deidara gestured his arms for his son to come to him, which he did without hesitation. He climbed onto the big bed and moved to lay beside his mum. In no time he had begun to sob and Deidara rubbed his back to comfort him. "How long are we staying?"

"I don't know anymore, un." Deidara hugged his son tightly, inhaling his unique scent. "I just hope not too long, un." Eien nodded and snuggled into his mum's chest.

******And I got my braces off! *Celebrate inside head!***

**Review?**


	22. One long night

**Before typing this I was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and it was book two and it had funny extras!  
Listening to Drip Drop by Safura **

-One year later-

Deidara sat at the long dinner table, staring at the well prepared food in front of him. He sighed and picked up his fork, slowly. He learned that only when he misbehaved his food would be poisoned with something; of course not something lethal, but something like sleeping serum, or something to make him extremely numb, so Itachi could rape him without any fight. He didn't do anything wrong lately so he hoped that his food wasn't poisoned.

He put the piece of chicken in his mouth and sighed when he didn't taste anything out of the ordinary. "You like the chicken?" Itachi asked as he saw the blond sigh.

Deidara looked down. "Yes, it's very good, un." it was so quiet, Deidara was amazed Itachi actually heard it.

Itachi chuckled. "It's much better than the food you used to eat, huh?" Itachi asked as he took a piece into his mouth.

"Yes, it's much better then what I used to eat, un." Deidara honestly hated it. After eating terrible food for thirteen years, then eating decent food that Sasori was able to provide for six years, then going to something so rich with ingredients made Deidara sick whenever he ate.

"Well, I'm glad I could provide you with something actually decent, since your so called husband couldn't even get you a piece of meat for a meal." Deidara flinched.

He hated it when the weasel would lash out on Sasori for not being there. Why did he even care? It wasn't any of his concern what Sasori did or not but he kept on insulting him. "He wasn't even capable of providing you with proper clothing, home, or money." Deidara continued to look down at the table. Itachi had thrown away all of the clothes Deidara and Eien had and replaced them with the richest material he could find and had new clothes made for them. Deidara was currently in a silk dress that had many ruffles and was an elegant blue.

He didn't even know why he bought such expensive and elegant clothing if no one was going to see it. Deidara couldn't remember the last time he had been outside of the manner walls on his own. He and Eien never left the manner but one time when Deidara left to go get some strawberries, he was tackled to the ground by the Uchiha's guards for trying to escape. That night Itachi had punished him severely and he didn't wake up for three days.

"We're going to go to a play tonight, so I expect you to not speak to anyone, if you are asked questions ignore them and if I even see you stray from me for a second you will be punished. Severely." Deidara nodded through all of it. That was the only exception of getting out. He would go to plays and symphonies at night, but no one recognized him and if they did, Itachi's guards would take them away.

"I'm finished. I'm going to go see Eien before we go, un." Deidara stood up when he heard Itachi grunt. He quickly walked to his room where Eien currently was having his dinner. He opened the door quietly and then closed it. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his legs and he turned around to hug his son fully.

"I wanna go home..."

Deidara sighed and hugged his son tighter. "Me too..."

"Then why can't we?" his voice was muffled by his mother's neck and Deidara why sure he was crying.

"We have to stay here, or else we'll be in danger, un." he heard Eien sniffle and he started rubbing his back.

"If I was big enough I'd fight Itachi and then you wont be hurting anymore." Deidara looked down at the redhead and smiled.

"You'll be five in a week-"

"But that's not big enough!" Eien pulled away from Deidara's grasp and looked at the blond, tears streaming out of his red eyes and down his face. "I don't like it when I hear you scream. I don't like it that Itachi keeps us here. I don't." at first he looked angry, but that soon faded and he looked scared.

Deidara sighed and embraced him again. "I don't like it either, but we have no choice... I'm sorry, Eien, but I have to go, un." Deidara placed a firm kiss on his forehead and hugged him once more. "I love you, un."

*Bang!* "Deidara!" Eien immediately looked scared and he buried his head in the crook of Deidara's neck.

"I have to go now, Eien. I love you, un." Deidara relentlessly let go of his son and opened the door. "I'm coming." Itachi scoffed and looked down at the redhead, who was glaring at him with tears still on his face.

"Well, I hope so. Come on." Deidara nodded and gave Eien a quick kiss on the cheek before he left with Itachi. Once they were in the carriage and the horses were clopping out of the courtyard, Itachi began to talk. "I really don't understand why you must insist on keeping that child." Deidara glared at that Uchiha, as he continued to talk.

"And I really don't see the point of you keeping me all locked up and used as your personal sex slave, un." Deidara didn't care if he was punished for speaking out of turn; once Itachi starts insulting his son he has no restraints.

Itachi sighed. "At first I just needed a woman so I could have an heir, but to what disappointment I had when I found out that you're really a man, my plans were ruined. I also thought at first that your son could prepare me to have my own son, but it just turned out that he is a terrible excuse for anything but a son."

_Crack_

Itachi's eyes were wide. His cheek stung and he looked at the blond that was now standing in the carriage, glaring down at him. "You can insult me, my husband, my beliefs, but you may not insult my son, un... I will not be going to your play tonight, I will not be going anywhere tonight but my room where I will be sleeping peacefully with my son, un." Itachi was dumbfounded.

The blond was really standing up to him_?_!_ 'He should know by now not to talk out of turn.'_ The next thing Deidara knew he was flung to the back of the carriage by a hard punch. "Stop the carriage." the carriage stopped and the only thing that was heard was Deidara's shallow breathing.

"You're pathetic, un. You have all the guards, the expensive house, the title, but in real life you're nothing but a she-" Deidara was cut off by a hard kick to the ribs, "Nothing but a shell. You've let-" He hissed when he got kicked in the stomach next, "All that power get to your head till your actually holding two people hos-" this time the kicks and punched didn't stop and all Deidara could do was try to block the blows, or hold in the grunts of pain trying to escape from his mouth. About five minutes later Itachi noticed Deidara wasn't blocking the blows anymore and fell limp.

He smirked, as he panted. That was some workout. He opened the carriage door and stepped outside for some fresh air. He closed the door and walked to the driver. "We wont be going to the play tonight, so head back to the manner." the driver nodded and once Itachi got back in, the horses started moving again. Itachi looked down at the blond and sighed. He was bleeding on the carpet. The only thing going though his mind was "The carpet is going to have to get scrubbed" and "The bitch is going to get punished."

Once the carriage stopped for the second time that night, Itachi had his guards carry the unconscious blond to the basement, where all the punishments for the servants took place. Deidara vaguely noticed he was being carried by a pair of strong arms and that walls were around them; not five seconds later he passed out again.

Itachi followed the guards to the basement and smirked. Tonight was going to be fun. The guards tied the blond up by two wooden posts on the floor, so he wouldn't have such an easy time trying to avoid the lashes. "Leave." the guards did so, leaving Itachi and a passed out Deidara. Itachi smirked and ripped the back of the blond's dress to have better access to it.

He backed away and looked at the bare back, trying to remember what the unscarred back would look like before he destroyed it. In one quick motion, he lifted the whip in the air and brought it down hard on the bare back, making Deidara flinch. His blue eyes opened when he felt something sting on his back, then another one. One by one the pain was getting worse and worse and he was soon crying out in pain.

Itachi was counting in his head how many he's done. This would be the fifteenth. "Are you going to speak out of turn again?" _Crack!_ "Are you going to deny my demands?" _Crack!_ "Are you going to try to escape!_?_" _Crack_ "Are you going to wish you weren't born!_?_"_ Crack! _Soon Itachi was just screaming questions at the blond, which he didn't even expect an answer for.

_'Forty!' _Itachi smirked when he saw Deidara withering and panting in pain. He dropped his whip and went to the blond. Untying his hands he let the blond fall to the floor. He heard a whimper and his smirk grew till it was sadistic. "We're not done yet!" Deidara suddenly felt his dress being lifted up and being forced to his knees; in one quick motion Itachi thrusted into the blond from behind, loving the blond's scream.

Deidara didn't expect the weasel to go easy on him, but all of this hurt so much he still had a tiny sliver of hope that he would take him easy. Wrong. Itachi relentlessly pounded into him with more force each time, trying to go deeper and deeper. "Ah! Itachi, p-please!"

"You brought this on yourself!" was the Uchiha's reply as he raked his nails on Deidara's fresh wounds, getting more delicious screams from the blond under him.

Blue eyes opened from an un-peaceful night of sleep... Wait. It was still night time. Eien sat up in the big bed and looked around in the dark. He had no idea what woke him up, but he knew it was probably something bad. "Ah! Itachi, please!" his eyes widened. That was his mum's voice!

"You brought this on yourself!" more screams followed after that and Eien trembled in fear.

His mother was in pain, terrible pain and he couldn't do anything about it, at all. Then all together the screams stopped. He looked down at his hands; they were also trembling as he had a firm grip on the sheets under him. He froze when the door opened letting light pour into the room, also revealing the man he feared most in the world smirking, but in his arms was his mother and he didn't look too good.

Itachi smirked when he saw the little redhead crying again, as he looked at him. He walked into the room, about ten feat in and dropped the blond with a thud. Eien winced and looked at Itachi with red eyes. The Uchiha scoffed and left the room. Eien ran to his mum and tried shaking him awake, but when he tried to do so he found something shocking and disturbing.

His back was bloodied and littered with lashes, bits of flesh already torn off. "Mum? Mum!" He looked down at his hands to see them coated with blood. The door opened again and he panicked.

"It's just me," a quiet voice whispered and Eien calmed down. Every time Itachi punished Deidara someone had to clean it up and that's where Shizune came in.

She would bandage Deidara up and she was the only one, besides Itachi, who knew Deidara was a man. She gasped at what she saw. She'd seen Itachi really take a toll on the blond before, but not like this. "Eien, I'm going to have you get my kit in my room. You know where that is right?" the boy nodded and ran out of the room to get the said medical kit.

The raven-haired woman went to Deidara and flipped him over to see what damage was done to his face. She sighed when it wasn't as bruised as she thought. She heard little feet run back to the room and she saw Eien run to her with a metal box in his arms. "Thank you, Eien." she took the box and took out the bandages. She heaved the blond against a chair so she could wrap the bandages around more easily then having him lie down on the floor.

Eien watched her quickly wrap the gauze and bandages around his mother and felt relieved. She was going to be fine. Shizune looked down at the blond's tattered dress and gasped. _'Itachi had done _that _tonight!_?' she saw blood and semen on the front and back of the dress and she felt sick. She really couldn't do anything about that. All that she could do was clean it up and wait for it to heal.

Once she was done with all of the patching up and cleaning, she dressed him in ordinary pants and a shirt. This part was always the hardest. Trying to get the blond into bed. Even though he was much lighter then the average male, he was still heavy for a woman to pick up. With a deep breath she slung his arm around her neck and dragged him to the bed.

Eien watched as Shizune carried the blond over to him and he frowned. _Drip_ He still wasn't strong enough. _Drop_ He couldn't do anything. _Drip_ He clenched his eyes shut and pulled at his hair. _Drop_ Tears fell from his face and he opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift. He saw his raven-haired elder put his mum on the bed beside him and she gave him a sad look.

"D-don't worry... I-it will get b-better. I-if she wakes up, c-come and get me. Okay?" he just nodded and got under the blankets with his mum.

-Torture-

Sun light. Birds chirping. Footsteps. Pain. So much pain. Blue eyes opened to the extreme sunlight, making them blink. _'W... What happened?'_

Someone was talking far off into the distance and it was becoming clearer and clearer. "Shizune! She's awake! Shizune!"

_'Eien.'_ Deidara turned his eyes one the redhead beside him lazily. "E-eien, un..." the said redhead turned around and smiled at his mum.

"You're awake!" Eien jumped on the blond and hugged him, making Deidara hiss and wince, but hug back.

"Eien! Get off your mother! She's in pain!" the five year old got off his mother quickly, fear in his eyes.

"You didn't have to scare him, Shizune. It didn't hurt that bad, sweetie, un." Deidara rubbed his son's cheek for reassurance.

"Well that wouldn't help. You just woke up." Deidara blinked lazily. "H... H-how long have I been out, un?"

There was a silence and Eien spoke up, "O-over a week..." Deidara's eyes widened. That was the longest he'd ever been out for, besides from being sick when he was pregnant.

"I missed your birthday..."

Eien smiled a tired smile. "It's okay."

Itachi glared at the news paper in front of him.

_The Hokage has demoted the Duke of Konoha, Itachi Uchiha to head of police. The Duke has lost over half of his power-_

He didn't read any further. He growled. The news probably already sped around and everybody probably knew. He couldn't hold the blond and his son here anymore.

"He what, un?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"He's no longer the Duke of Konoha. His younger brother is taking his place instead. The Hokage found out about him abusing his power over the years and is finally putting a stop to it... You'll be leaving in the evening." Shizune was happy for them. They would finally be leaving and live in peace.

"I'm glad, un." Deidara smiled, as much as his face would allow and Eien smiled with him. Things were going off for the better.

Luckily Deidara could walk with only a light limp, which meant that they could walk home without any of those stupid carriages. Those things caused too much attention. Deidara and Eien walked down the street, hand in hand smiling. Eien hadn't been out for over a year and he was excited to actually see something more than just a brick wall.

"There it is!" Eien exclaimed running towards their home. Deidara smiled and walked to the house as well. Eien jiggled the handle and frowned. Deidara bent down and picked up a dead flower from a pot. Under the soil was his spare key, incase he forgot his usually one. He unlocked the door and Eien ran inside, laughing. Deidara smiled and walked in, closing the door.

"Welcome home, un." was all Deidara said before he went to the bedroom to sleep in his well respected bed, Eien following him.

**I just kept on typing! XD And before people ask! Sori is coming home in 11 months to be exact! =3**

**A SERIOUS QUESTION! If anyone knows this please tell me! Can guys get pregnant on Sims 3, if so I am thrilled! Cuz I know they can on Sims 2, but I don't have that for PC. =_='**

**Review?**


	23. A death

**I've been watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) a lot! My cousin mentioned it so I checked it out and it's awesome!  
I also watched it because Takahiro Sakurai (The voice of Sasori) is the voice of ****Claude Faustus, the demon butler of Alois Trancy (The person I almost hate most in that show!) Well the second season. lol I even had a story idea about Sasori being a butler! XD  
And I'm upset! Why Sasori would you serve that punk and like spiders!_?_ I hate spiders! lol I even compared voices! They're the same! And! ****Takahiro Sakurai has done a lot of voice of a lot of people! I'm surprised how someone can do so much! **  
And I luvs Sebastian! He's so funny when he sees kitties! That's my reaction whenever I go somewhere and see a cat! 

"Can you believe it?"

"I know!"

"Whoever thought that something like this would happen_?_!" Eien looked up at all the people around an alley gasping and asking 'why', which made no sense to him, since he didn't have any clue as to what they were talking about.

"Eien, don't stray off, un, you'll get lost." Deidara grabbed his son's hand and was about to take him into the next shop when somebody stopped him.

"Oh my gosh, Deidara, did you hear?" said blond turned around to see Ino behind him eyes full of tears.

"No, I didn't hear, un," he answered in a monotone voice, slightly peeved off about having his errands interrupted again.

"Sakura died!" Ino wailed throwing herself into the blond's arms. Deidara was truly shocked. Yes, he never liked the pinkette, but he didn't want her to necessarily die!

"I'm so sorry, Ino, un." the younger blond just cried into he friends chest.

"Sh-she didn't even g-get married a-and sh-she was planning o-on asking Saskue to the next b-ball w-w-with her, but it's too late now!"

Deidara rubbed the younger blond's back hoping that she wouldn't cry for too long. "How did she die, un?" there was a silence from the blond and she lifted her head up.

"Sh-she fell v-victim to... J-jack the Ripper."

Deidara's eyes widened. "That's terrible, un."

Ino nodded and continued to cry. Deidara sighed. _'Too many people are dying because of this person. Last time it was Temari.'_

"A-and she also really w-wanted k-kids! But sh-she can't 'cause she's dead!"

Deidara sighed and held Ino an arms length away by her shoulders. "Ino, I'm very sorry, un. I know that you and Sakura were really good friends and all, but I can't replace her right now, I have to run some errands with Ei-" Deidara looked around seeing the said redhead wasn't present. "W-where's Eien, un?"

Ino wiped her nose and looked around. "I-I don't see him." Deidara became panicked and pulled away from Ino completely walking a few steps trying to see past a group of onlookers. "There he is!" Deidara looked at where Ino was pointing and like she said there he was. The redhead was by a store across the street, talking to thin air.

Deidara didn't even think twice and ran across the street. Men on horses and carriages shouted, but he ignored them and ran to the five year-old. "Eien, un!"

The said redhead looked at his mum and smiled. "Mum!" once Deidara reached him he started ranting him out about people who would kidnap him and it's dangerous to cross the street alone, and not to mention that Itachi would take him away; the latter scared the redhead which is what it was meant to do.

"But, Mum! I met this really nice lady!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anyone, un. Is she inside the shop?"

Eien shook his head. "She's right here!" he said pointing at the ground in front of him. "She says her name is Sakura, and she's really nice!" Eien began talking to the imaginary woman, laughing when he said she said something funny.

"Uh... E-Eien, no one's there, un," Deidara said placing his hands on the redhead's shoulders, who frowned.

"No. She's here. She even says she knows us! Right, Sakura!... He-he! Your funny!" Deidara frowned and sighed. "She says she met me when I was a baby! Did she, Mum?"

Deidara frowned. "A woman named Sakura did meet you when you were a baby, but she recently died, so don't make jokes about the deceased, un."

Eien frowned. "I'm not! She even said that she knows a guy named Sasori, who you know too." Deidara's eyes widened. He would talk about Sasori to Eien when he asked about his father, but he never mentioned a name or anything. How did the redhead know this? That also reminded him that Sasori practically despised Sakura, which would suck for her since she was going to the Underworld, which was Sasori's domain.

"Okay, well tell Sakura that we have to go, un. We have a lot more shopping to do." Eien smiled, happy that he mum actually believed him.

"'Kay! Bye, Sakura and tell Temari I said hi." Deidara's eyes widened and he took the redhead's hand, leading him away from that spot.

_'I'm not sure what Eien is saying or seeing is true, but I honestly can't confirm anything.'_

-Meanwhile in the Underworld-

Sasori sighed and looked around his 'palace' with bored eyes. He was currently sitting on his 'thrown', which was made out of bones.

Sometimes he hated his job. Having to decide where souls were sent off to by looking at their past was a pain, since so many people died every hour. That's why he sent out some of his assistants all over the world who would also judge them on earth, but he had most of the power and he could judge anyone he wanted. So far no souls that came to him were any of interest to he let his assistants take care of them.

_'So much for ruling the Underworld. At least there's something to do on Earth.'_ he stood up and walked down the stairs to his thrown and looked down the long corridor. Another sigh. He didn't need to breath at all, but it still felt good to take a deep breath once and a while. He closed his eyes and concentrated on souls that still roamed the earth.

His eyes snapped open and he smirked, revealing his fangs. Soon the smirk turned sadistic. He went back to his thrown and waited for the soul to come to him. Once he chose a soul his assistants couldn't take it and would have to find other ones to judge. Soon a single soul came floating in, but when you looked closely you could tell that they were walking, but centimeters above the ground. All souls still looked like their previous person in life, just in a different color.

The aura of this soul was a light green; a gentle color. Some black souls seemed attracted to it and when their aura was close enough to it a part of them would turn white. Sasori let his dark red aura flare, signifying the souls to back off of the newcomer. Once the new soul came into view his smirk grew even larger. It was rare for him to feel any emotion, but he could will himself to, which he enjoyed when being sadistic.

"Well, well, well. It seems your time finally came." the soul looked up and fear filled their eyes then it turned to smug.

"So this is where you were hiding, huh?"

Sasori sighed. "Yes, this is where I am currently residing... for now. Then I'll be back on earth-"

"With your son and wife?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the soul in front of him. "You know, I met your son today. He seems really nice and cheery, and very talkative, but I could tell that he was suffering a lot. Hmm, it must have been from you not being there, huh?"

"Silence!" Sasori's aura flared burning the aura in front of him, making the soul step back from getting completely burned.

"I could see how much pain your wife was in too. And how she-" the next thing they knew Sasori was behind them a hand through them, burning them from the inside out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasori took his hand out letting the soul fall to the floor withering in pain. "You have no right to insult me, when I control your fate from now on," he said circling the soul. "I can put you to rest, I can make you have endless hours of torture for all eternity, I can have you turned into a demon, or an assistant to serve me." he sighed. "Or I can have you reborn, but nowadays nobody gets that one."

"Master!" Sasori turned around to see his third in command and one of his most trusted advisor, Sandaime, run up to him bow then stand up.

"What is it, Sandaime?" Sasori snapped, pissed off about getting his fun interrupted.

"Hiruko left again. He said something about urgent business." Sasori growled and ignored the soul moaning on the floor.

"Since I can't go back yet I need you to go to Earth and try and retrieve him. There is no reason for him to go!" the advisor nodded and left the palace. Sasori growled again and he heard a chuckle coming from the soul. "Look at you. You have no control over anything here. Nothing." they chuckled again till Sasori kicked them in the face causing them to stop.

"I sentence you for ten months with me, then I'll let the punishers deal with you for the rest of eternity, or when I have mercy, which I don't give," Sasori spat out letting some demons take away the soul, till he was ready to torture her. Meanwhile the punishers would take care of her. He sighed. He just wanted to see Deidara and his son again.

**Small note! At first Itachi was a famous doctor, but I changed it! He could have been Jack the Ripper, but he don't got the skill! ^^**

**Review?**


	24. Bringing it all back

"Thanks again for taking Eien out today, un. It really helps," Deidara said with a sigh of relief. Hinata smiled and grabbed the redhead's hand.

"Again, i-it really isn't a p-p-problem! I l-love taking him o-out!"

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Well, that's good to know." he kneeled down by his son and gave him a peck on the cheek. "When you get back you can tell me all about your time, okay, un?" Eien huffed and nodded.

Of course he didn't want to go out or anything, but his mum was making him, so he could have some time to himself. "Fine..."

Deidara's smile dropped when he saw how much Eien didn't want to go and sighed. "How 'bout when you get back we can read your favorite story, does that sound good, un?" Deidara asked standing up. Eien had a small smile on his lips and he nodded. "Good, un."

Hinata nodded and began walking with the redhead beside her. Deidara smiled and went back inside his house, glad to be alone for a little while. He went to his bedroom and opened a drawer that he had specified Eien to never go into, which he never did. He took out a few papers and a bag of coins. Sitting on the bed he opened the a letter.

_Dear Deidara,_

_ If your reading this then that means that I have left without an explanation. I made this note if that occasion were to occur. I'm sure that you're mad at me right now for leaving like this and all, but I would never leave you without giving you my support, which is what the bag of gold coins are for. I hope that for the five years I am gone that you and Eien get along smoothly. I'm sorry for not being there to see him grow up, and I hope you can forgive me if I have caused any unnecessary pain to either of you. I will be back in five years._

_Love, Sasori~_

Deidara sighed and put the letter down. A month after Sasori had left he had found a bag of gold coins and the letter attached to it in the same drawer, which neither of them used. Shuffling through more paper, he found something else. Sasori had insisted that he and Deidara get a picture together, but the blond kept on denying him. This was way before Deidara even what Sasori was and the redhead would still pester him.

The picture was of Sasori smirking and Deidara pouting. Another picture was taken of Sasori kissing his cheek and him looking surprised and blushing. The next picture was of Sasori holding a bloody nose, smirking, while Deidara was wiping blood of his knuckles. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Sasori had complained that whole day, saying that he should apologize with a kiss, but that got Sasori a death glare, that only made him chuckle.

When Deidara first moved in with Sasori and the said redhead would go to work Deidara would snoop around and was surprised to find that Sasori still kept the pictures. Honestly he was surprised that the camera man kept on taking pictures. Maybe he was enjoying himself too much? He picked up another picture, one that was taken way before Deidara was born.

It was of a man that looked like Sasori, but an older version of him, smiling; then there was Sasori who was glaring at the camera, probably from the camera man waving a puppet around, trying to make him smile. Putting down the picture, he picked up another. He smiled. It was of him holding Eien the both of them sleeping. After Sasori took that picture, both Deidara and baby woke up, Deidara yelling at Sasori for waking the baby, and the baby crying.

Deidara sighed and put the picture down when he saw a letter.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I will be staying at the black and silver smiths late tonight, so if you need groceries there is some money I left on the counter. Or if you want to stop by and see your wonderful husband, I don't mind at all! I'll be home around ten o'clock, so you may not see me when I get home._

_P.S. Seriously consider visiting me. It gets boring here! What with all the sparks and banging medal and dangerous weapons!  
P.S.S. You and Eien look so cute when you sleep! Yes, I'm watching you right now!_

_Love, Sasori~_

Deidara smiled. When he found the note on the kitchen table he considered going to visit Sasori with Eien but stopped when he thought that it may be to dangerous for the infant and he thought it would be funny if he didn't go and got to see Sasori's disappointed face. It was funny to see, but Deidara laughed out loud and regretted it when Sasori refused to have any contact with him for a week.

Sasori had stayed on his side of the bed said goodbye to Eien, but not Deidara. When Deidara would request for assistance, Sasori would help, barely even touching Deidara. It came to the point that Deidara tired jumping Sasori and failing all times. Soon Deidara got so lonely he began complaining to Eien, who would just stared at his mum, not understanding anything.

Soon Deidara faked crying and Sasori still wouldn't budge. Finally after the week was up, Sasori was showing Deidara some _attention_, but the blond denied him. And then Sasori had to go a whole month without sex, which was like torture considering that Deidara would go to sleep in some lingerie and always tease him with the smallest touches and movements, making the redhead anticipate to touch the blond, but whenever he tried Deidara would smack his hand away and say no.

Only now did Deidara realize that he was smirking, as memories began pouring back into his head. He only noticed now that he had stopped going through his times with Sasori when he had been forced to live with Itachi, he honestly stopped all together afraid that the Uchiha would find out that he was thinking about him. It was a stupid assumption but Deidara learned that the older male was very smart and could easily figure anything out.

Looking through more papers and objects he found a picture of a woman with long dark hair. Deidara really couldn't remember where he had seen the woman before, but since the picture was in black and white it was hard to tell. Then it hit him. This was Sasori mother; also the woman he had met once in a dream. He put down the picture and sighed. There was a lot more he could look through, but he lost all interest by this point. Maybe he could take a nap.

He was about to put everything away when he saw a figure standing in the doorway and his eyes widened in fear.

Eien yawned, as Hinata was talking to Tenten about something he couldn't care less about. "Hello, Eien." said redhead looked up at the brunet with bored eyes. She giggled. "You still look so much like your father!" once she realized she said it out loud her face paled. Eien looked down sad. It hurt knowing he didn't have someone to call father, or someone to just be there for him and his mum.

He blamed a lot of things on his father that was never there. He blamed his father for not being able to get them out of that hell whole for a year and were they forced to wait it out. Whenever his mother looked at him with sad eyes and would sometimes mention how much he looked like his father. He was mad that he couldn't meet this man that everyone was so fond of.

He blamed the man for leaving them with Deidara fending for the both of them, trying to make some sort of living without losing too much money when he had to pay taxes or when they were freezing during the winter from when firewood sold out. Who was he supposed to blame for all the misfortunes that they had been facing their whole lives?

God? He scoffed. There was no god; if there was then he wouldn't be feeling so much pain. "Can we go home now?" he asked slightly annoyed, but his hushed voice just made it sound like he was sad.

"O-of course! Bye, T-tenten." Hinata grabbed the five year old's hand and led them home. Eien's mind began to wander about what his father looked like, which was stupid since people said he looked like him, or how he acted. Was he nice to his mum when he was around? Did he beat her like Itachi?

He honestly hoped not, since Deidara actually seemed to like the older male. "Hm? I-isn't that the o-old Duke?" Hinata asked to herself as she saw the former Duke exit the house they were headed to. Eien's eyes widened when he saw it was and he felt sick when the Uchiha smirked at him from afar. He ran from the violet haired girls grasp and ran to the house, the weasel long gone in a carriage.

He ran inside and to the bedroom where he found papers scattered all over the floor and a lump on the bed. Eyeing the papers he began to walk across the room, trying not to step on anything. He spotted a few photos of his mum and some man with red hair, smiling; another of the same man smiling down at the baby in his arms.

A groan was heard form the bed and Eien ignored the papers and pictures on the floor and ran to his mum. Deidara's back faced him, showing the scars that he had gotten for his last punishments at the Uchiha manner. Deidara clutched the sheet to his chest, everything covered except for his back. He froze when he felt a finger travel across his back delicately.

"M-mum?" Deidara tried his best to sit up and after three tries he finally got up. Still clutching the sheet to his chest he looked at his son, who looked at his mum in disbelief. The parts of his skin that was exposed showed bite marks and bruises already forming. There was a knock on the door outside.

"Is e-everything okay?"

"Y-yes! Thank you!" Deidara yelled back, hoping the Hyuga would leave.

"O-okay!" Deidara sighed and brought his attention back to the redhead who looked at him with scared eyes.

"You said that it was over..."

Deidara closed his eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry... I didn't keep that promise, un." He winced when a tear fell onto one of the open cuts on his face. Eien climbed onto the bed and sat in Deidara's lap, surprised to see blood on the sheets. Deidara in return hugged his son who had begun crying into his neck.

"I-I just w-w-want it all t-to end..." Eien mumbled.

Deidara rubbed the redhead's back and took a shaky breath. "I wish it would, un..." _'Just five more months." _Deidara thought to himself, hoping that when Sasori would come, everything would be better.

-Meanwhile in the Underworld-

Sasori sighed and rested his chin on his knuckles. He got on of those feelings again. Like something in his gut was nagging at him, and it was very uncomfortable. He had been getting these feelings for a while now, and he honestly had no idea what was causing it. _'Hm? I wonder what Deidara's doing now?'_

**Sasori will be coming back in the next chapter! And Eien is pretty emo for a five year old! XD**

**Review?**


	25. The ball

**I've been trying to write Family, but still no progress -_-" I think I can't write, but typing is fine... I'll try that.**

"So a-are y-you going?" Hinata asked trying to convince her blond friend.

"I don't know, Hinata, un. I mean I'm not really into going to balls." Deidara answered hoping the violet haired girl would give up on asking him.

"Y-you could take E-Eien w-with you and I heard Tenten w-was bringing her little cousin with her, maybe th-they could d-d-dance?" she suggested, but only got a sigh out of the blond.

"Eien's sick, so I don't think-"

"What a-a-about when y-you and S-sasori went t-t-to that o-one ball?"

Deidara froze. He really didn't like thinking about that night. "That was oaky, but I still can't go... I have to work at the tavern that night, un."

"Th-the tavern i-is closed th-th-that night."

Deidara cursed himself. "Well, I have to-"

"Please!" Hinata pleaded and pleaded until Deidara finally gave in.

"Fine, un, but I will only stay for an hour then I'm going home. Eien has a bed time." A big smile stretched on the violet girls face and she hugged the blond.

"Th-thank you!" Deidara sighed and pushed the girl away from him.

"Your welcome, but I have to head back home now. I only came here to get some groceries and medicine un." Hinata nodded and they said their farewells.

-Thirty minutes ago-

"Eien, I'm going to go to the market to get some milk and bread... I may get some candy when I get back, but we'll see, un." Deidara kissed his son's forehead, who was currently residing in bed, sick. "I'll see if they have any medicine, un. Stay in bed." Eien nodded, but once the blond left, he threw off the covers and went to the drawer that Deidara forbid him to look through.

He opened the first drawer and took out some papers. Some were letter, others pictures. He looked at the letters and decided that he couldn't read it, so he went onto the pictures. Some he didn't care for, or were boring. He looked at a picture of his mum a few years younger, holding a baby in his arms and smiling at the camera. Another of his mum holding a baby in his arms, but this time feeding it with a bottle.

He sighed and wiped some sweat that had started forming on his forehead. Being sick sucked, and his temperature was getting really high. "He began looking at other pictures of a man with red hair and his mum. One was of the blond holding a baby in his arms while the redheaded man had his arms around the blond. When he looked closely he could tell he and the man had similarities.

One big one was their hair, then just the shape of the face. The man's was more sharper, but that was probably due to age, since Eien was only five, his face would be a little chubby. But the one thing they didn't share was their eyes. Not just the color, but the whole sense. He held up a picture of the man holding a baby who looked almost one.

They looked so much alike, but the eyes were so opposite. The baby's were blue and filled with so much emotion and happiness, when the man's were brown and held nothing but emptiness. "Eien, un!" said redhead looked up in fear to see his mum standing in the doorway, fuming. "I told you to stay in bed, un." he looked at the papers scattered all over the bed and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to not look through my stuff, un?" he walked up to the five year old and took the picture out of his hand; he then proceeded to scoop up the papers all over the bed and put them back in the drawer. "What were you doing looking through all of that, un?" Deidara asked with sad eyes, making Eien look down at the bed, feeling almost betrayed.

"Who was that man in all of those pictures...?" he asked, catching the blond off guard.

"You haven't answered my question, un." Deidara said, trying to keep his guard up.

Eien huffed. "I saw them on the floor that one time and was curious," he said, looking at his mum. Deidara sighed. "Are you going to tell me who that man was?"

Deidara sighed once again. "Why do you want to know who that man 'is', un?" he asked, getting a scoff out of the redhead.

"I'm just curious..." he said looking away from the blond. Deidara sat on the bed, trying to get his son's attention. He took out the picture Eien was previously holding and held it in front of the said redhead.

He pointed to the baby in the picture. "This is you when you were almost one and this," he said, pointing to the man, "is your father, un." Eien stared at the picture, as if anticipating it to do a trick.

"Where's he now?" Deidara froze. He didn't think he'd ask that.

"He had to leave to take care of your great-grandmother; she's been very sick-"

"Why didn't we go with him?"

"He didn't want us to go, it is very dangerous where he was heading, which is why she couldn't come here, un."

Eien sighed. "How long has he been gone?"

Deidara gulped. "Five years."

Eien closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. "Why didn't he ever come back?" he asked, the question muffled by his knees.

"It's been very hard for him to do so... His grandmother is still sick and he can't get back because there has been a money problem with the country-"

"What does that have to do with him not being here?"

Deidara sighed. "Eien, I'm sorry that he isn't here for you-"

"No, he should've been there for _us_. He left and never came back. You get hurt everyday and he should be there to make sure that nothing like that should happen... I can't protect you, that's why he should. He was never there was he?" he didn't even realize that he was crying by the end of it.

Deidara's eyes widened. Those were some pretty deep words for a five year-old. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Eien, but it wasn't his fault-"

"Yes it is!" the redhead whipped his head around to glare at the blond. "He was never there to help us! He was never there to make sure we were okay and not hurting. No one should get hurt, as much as you do..."

Deidara stared hurt at his son, who was now crying. He pulled the redhead into his lap and hugged him; this was really the only thing he could do lately. "Why can't he help us? Why doesn't he come home? Why do you defend him, when all he did was leave us...?" Deidara honestly didn't know how to answer any of those questions, but he hoped reason would come to his son.

"Eien... he is your father and my husband. He loves us very much. I'm sure- No, I know that he still loves us very much, un. You can't blame everything on him."

Eien sniffled and wiped his nose. "Why not?" he asked looking up at Deidara, who just smiled.

"Because, Eien, I made most of those mistakes. It wasn't your father, it was me-"

"Are you the reason you're getting hurt by Itachi all the time?" he froze, his smile fading.

"I guess I am to blame for that, for not being able to be stronger-"

"What about running away?"

Deidara chuckled. "It wouldn't matter, he'd find us and when he did he'd take you away from me an-"

"So, I'm the reason your hurting?" he asked, hurt, more tears forming in his eyes.

Deidara frowned. "No, you aren't the reason, Eien, but all I know is that we could both easily be separated and I don't want that to happen, un."

Eien looked down again, but snuggled closer to his mum. "Is he coming back?"

Deidara smiled at the change of heart. "Yes, very soon, un."

Eien sniffled. "How do you-"

*Knock Knock*

Deidara's head snapped up and he sighed. "I'll be right back, stay here, un," was all that Deidara said before he got up to get the door, but once he opened it he froze.

"Hello~" Deidara seemed to stay frozen for about five seconds till he was able to come back to his senses.

"Uh, yes?" he asked the scary figure known as Hiruko. "Is there something you need?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by for a few minutes, see how you're doing." Deidara obviously didn't buy it, but raised an eyebrow when he saw another figure run to him.

The man had long spiky hair and yellow eyes; he was wearing a brown robe of some sort and it seemed he wasn't wearing any shows; his skin was also something to marvel, it was a dark but light brown. "Hiruko!" said man turned around to see the taller man.

"What do you want, Sandaime?" the gruff voice asked.

"You shouldn't be here." he looked up at the blond and sighed. "Of all the places!"

Hiruko just scoffed. "Oh, look at you doing all of the master's errands like you were some puppet- Oops, I think I struck a nerve."

"You're a puppet as much as I am," he spat right back.

"Umm, excuse me, but is there anything you two need? If not I'll be going back inside-"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how everything here on Earth was-"

"And I'm here to take this turtle back, because your not supposed to be here." Deidara sighed. They fought like a married couple.

"Mum, who's that?" Deidara turned around to see Eien's head popping out from around the corner.

"It's nothing, Eien, go-"

"Oh, this must be the boy!" Hiruko said in delight. "Come here, boy!" Eien took a shaky step, but one look from Deidara made him stop. "What are you waiting for?" the hunched over man asked.

"You have no right to order him around, Hiruko! He is your superior!" Deidara sighed. "Oh, and my master wanted me to give this to you." Sandaime took out a rolled up piece of paper and gave it to the blond. "Now that that's done, we will be leaving. Goodbye, Master Deidara."

Hiruko scoffed at the third's formalness. "Whatever, let's go then." once they left, Deidara closed the door and walked to his son.

"Who was that, Mum?" he asked looking up at the blond.

Deidara smiled. "Friends of your father, un." he opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I hope Sandaime has given this to you, if he has then that means that I will be back in a week or so. I hope that over the past five years I haven't caused too much distress to you or Eien. I hope that he isn't mad with me _'Too late for that' _and that both of you are safe. Sadly this is the only way I can communicate you with since I can't have any contact with the human world for five years. If you want to write a letter back to me, just write on the backside and light the paper on fire, that way I will get it... I wonder why I'm only doing this now? Oh well, next time we can __communicate like this. Burn the paper at night and in the morning a new paper will appear on your nightstand.  
Please write back, it gets very lonely here._

___Love, Sasori~_

Deidara started at the paper. After five years he finally had some sort of contact with the redheaded devil. "Mum?" Deidara looked away from the paper and down at his son. "What does it say?"

Deidara gave a small smile. "This letter is from your father... He's coming back in a week or two. Would you like to write back to him?" he asked, but Eien looked unsure. "Here, let's go to the kitchen table and if you have anything you want to add, you'll tell me okay, un." the redhead just nodded and followed his mum to the table. Deidara sat down and found a fountain pen and ink he could use to write back with.

_Dear Sasori,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to actually hear from you again. I have had a lot of questions. What the hell possessed you to jump in front of scythe? Do you know how idiotic that is! You're a fucking idiot! And, what happened to Hidan?  
Eien and I are fine here, but he's been feeling a little doubt lately. Mostly about you leaving and not being there for us, but I'm sure he'll come around.  
I'm glad that your coming back soon, most of our friends keep on asking where you are and when your coming home, and to tell you the truth it's getting hard making up excuses, but at least your coming home soon._

"Eien, do you have anything you want to say, un?" Deidara asked, hoping his son would find something in his heart.

Eien looked down at the table. "Tell him I want to meet him." Deidara smiled.

_Eien said that he'd like to meet you soon, so look forward to that._

_Love, Deidara and Eien~_

Deidara folded the paper and left it on the kitchen table. "Oh, and we're going to the ball next week, so we will have to get you some appropriate clothes for that, un," Deidara said, smiling.

"Okay," Eien said blandly, making Deidara sigh.

"Eien, if you don't lighten up you'll be sleeping in your room from now on, un." the redhead's eyes widened at the threat.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Deidara nodded and stood up. "Well, we should probably get it now, since I don't want to get it at the last minute, un." and with that said they headed off to the tailors to get more appropriate clothes for the redhead.

-Night of the ball-

Deidara sighed when he put on the new dress he just bought. It was a strapless dress, though he planned on wearing a shawl to cover his scarred shoulders and the dress reached the floor. It was a light blue, a color that matched his eyes, and it was tight enough that he didn't need a chest to hold it up, though he was having trouble with that at the moment. He exhaled in frustration when he couldn't get the laces in the back tight enough. "Eien!" said redhead walked into the bedroom looking all spified up. (A/N: I don't know what men wear to balls, all I know is that it's fancy)

"Pull these strings till I tell you to stop, okay, un?" the redhead was confused, but did so. He took hold of the strings and pulled them as hard as he could. "You have to pull harder, Eien," Deidara said, knowing it was supposed to feel like a snake was squeezing him to death. Eien gave a grunt and pulled harder, this time succeeding.

"Okay, that's good, thank you, un." Deidara took the laces and began tying them in their proper spots. Looking at his son, he sighed. He was pouting; probably from not wanting to go to the ball. "Eien," Deidara said warningly. The redhead sighed and put on a smile for his mum; even though it was fake, it would have to do for now.

"Once I'm finished with my hair we'll leave." Deidara said, brushing his hair. Eien nodded and left the bedroom. Deidara had all of his hair down so his hair could also cover his scars, but he also put a sapphire clip on his hair on the right to prevent it form getting it into his face. "Let's go!" He left the bedroom to find Eien waiting by the door. Opening the door, they left into the night. There were many people on the streets that night, also attending the ball.

Deidara grabbed the redhead's hand and began walking towards the building the ball was taking place. Once they arrived at the entrance they met Tenten. "Hi, guys! This is my little cousin!" she pushed a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes in front of her. "Her name is Choucho. Say hi, Choucho."

the girl lifted her hand in a small wave. "H-hi." Eien raised an eyebrow.

"Hello." she began blushing which confused him even more.

"I already have a table for us. Hinata will be sitting somewhere else." Deidara nodded and followed the brunette towards the said table. Once he and Eien sat down, food and drinks were brought to them. Deidara looked at the food and sighed. He bet that the Hokage was throwing this party.

When a servant came around pouring wine, Deidara refused, but Tenten went on and jugged the wine down. "Eien, looking at the food wont make it appear in your stomach, now eat." the redhead looked at the food, in somewhat of disgust. There were chopped potatoes that was seasoned with something that smelled vile to him and chicken that was seasoned the same way. It was like the food he was forced it eat at the Uchiha manner, but he didn't have to eat it now.

"Mum, I don't like this food." Eien said in a quiet voice. Deidara looked down at his food and understood. It seemed that the Uchiha's probably helped with the ball, also the food.

"That's alright, you can eat something when we get home, un." the redhead nodded and pushed his plate away.

"So, Eien, what do you like to do for fun?" Tenten asked half buzzed. He looked at the woman, no interest in his eyes.

"I like going outside and looking at the stars," he said in a polite tone. Deidara looked at his son worried. He remembered when the boy would be willing to share anything and was always happy, but for some reason that was slipping away and he was becoming a zombie.

"Hmm, Choucho likes stars and going outside, maybe you two should have a play date?"

"That may be a good idea, un," Deidara said taking a sip of his water, still eyeing his son who looked empty. Soon it was time to dance for those who could dance and weren't to full.

Tenten stood up and looked determined. "I will go dance! But first I have to find someone..." she walked off, leaving her little cousin to talk with Eien who seemed intrigued in the conversation.

Deidara sighed and stood up. "I'm going to use the restroom, don't leave the table." both children nodded and returned to their conversation. When he was about half way to the exit he felt a tap on his shoulder which was exposed at the moment.

"May I have this dance."

Deidara scoffed and kept on walking. "I'm sorry, but I need to go, un."

He heard the man chuckle and felt a pair of hands on his shoulders stopping him. "It wasn't a question, _brat,_" the man whispered in the blond's ear.

Deidara's eyes widened and he spun around to see the one person he was always dreaming about. "You're not saying anything? I'm hurt," Sasori said putting a hand over his heart, but before he could even say anything else the blond threw his arms around his neck, tears of joy falling down his face. Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

Sasori pulled them more to the side, while Deidara continued to cry into his lover's neck. "Who knew you'd be so happy to see me?"

Deidara sniffled and looked up at the redhead. "Shut up, you've been gone for five years, un; of course I'm going to cry." Sasori smiled and pulled the blond in for a soft kiss. Deidara blushed, but quickly returned it.

Sasori pulled away and wiped away some remaining tears on the blond's face. "Now, are you going to dance with me?"

Deidara smiled and wiped his tears away. "Yes, un."

Sasori pulled them to the dance floor. "Good." He put one hand on the blond's waist and had the other holding the blond's hand, when Deidara put one on Sasori's shoulder. They began spin and move around the floor, like all of the others couples.

Deidara smiled up at Sasori. This felt so much like the last time they danced, but not. The whole feel of the atmosphere was the same, but they weren't. The dance was so much more intimate than before. Sasori smirked and let his eyes flash red, making Deidara giggle.

"Hey, who's that dancing with your mum?" Choucho asked pointing to the couple. Eien looked up and his eyes went wide. He saw his mum, smiling up at a man taller than her with red hair. The man was also smiling, looking down at his mum. "He looks like you." the brunette said in amazement. Eien gulped when he saw the man look at him, kindness swirling around in the brown orbs.

"So that's Eien?" Sasori asked Deidara once the song ended slowing their dance.

"If you're referring to the five year-old who looks like you. Yes, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes, that one."

Deidara smiled and nodded, but the smile soon faded. "When we go over there he may be a little... upset and he may ask questions, un. He's really been doubting you, so-"

"I expect that. I've been gone most of his life."

Deidara frowned. _'That isn't the only reason he's upset.'_ "Let's go, un." Deidara grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him over to the table. Eien just narrowed his eyes at the man as he came over. "Who's that?" Choucho asked politely.

Deidara smiled and looked at the two children. "This is Sasori, Eien's father, un." Sasori gave a kind smile, but all Eien could do was stare, but after that was over he half-glared at the man.

Deidara coughed. "Eien." the said redhead stopped and sighed.

"Hello," he said in a polite tone, that also seemed bored.

Deidara sighed. "Well, let's sit down, un." Sasori took a chair out for Deidara then sat in his own. "How's your grandmother, un?" Deidara said in a quiet voice.

"She's not been doing well, the doctor says she wont last another month," Sasori sighed.

"That's sad to hear, un. Have you had any news on that man who escaped prison, since you didn't tell me in the letter, un." Deidara said hinting Hidan.

"Oh, he went back to his master and stayed there, haven't really heard from him sense."

Eien yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was still have sick meaning that he was still tired. "Mum, can we go home? I'm tired." Eien asked truly tired. Deidara nodded and he and Sasori stood up.

"Choucho, go over to Hinata's table and wait for Tenten, un." The girl nodded and went to the violet-haired girl's table. After that the small family left to go outside.

Deidara cursed how cold it was outside and shivered; Eien following his example. Sasori didn't mind it, he never got cold. Eien stopped and looked in an alley. "Oh, hi, Temari!" he went inside the alley giggling.

"Damn it, un." Deidara muttered under his breath, following his son.

"Why aren't you at the ball? I saw Shikamaru." Deidara sighed when he saw Eien talking to a wall. "You should still go."

"Eien, you can talk to Temari later, right now we have to go home, un." Deidara said grabbing the said redhead's wrist.

"'Kay, bye, Temari!" Deidara pulled him out of the alley, surprised not to see Sasori there. "Where did he go?" Eien asked looking around.

"I'm right here," Sasori said from behind, scaring Deidara out of his wits.

"Don't do that, un!" Deidara said giving a playful hit on the redhead's shoulder.

Sasori chuckled. "Fine, fine." was all he said before they began walking home again. Once they reached inside, Deidara sighed. "Can you start the wood stove, Danna, un?" Deidara asked taking off his silk shawl.

"Sure." Deidara nodded and went to Eien room.

He closed the door gently. "Eien, don't mention that one thing to your father. Do you understand?" Deidara said in a whisper but also dead serious tone. The redhead nodded and Deidara began helping him out of his fancy clothes and into some pajama's. Once his son was under the covers Deidara kissed him goodnight, started the wood stove and left.

He closed the door quietly and turned around to see Sasori looking down at him. "What's that one thing?" he asked, making Deidara glare at him.

"Do you have to eavesdrop, un?"

Sasori smiled. "It's hard to ignore. Now what's that one thing?"

Deidara glared harder. "You made me wait for you to tell me I was pregnant, you can wait for me to tell you, un."

Deidara was never planning on telling him, but he had to say something, right? Sasori sighed. "You'll tell me soon, since the last time you wouldn't confess something we almost had sex in an alley," he said smirked at the blond's blush. "Come on, let's go to bed." he pulled the blond towards their bedroom, making Deidara blush even more.

"You have to help me out of this dress, and don't rip it like the other time, un." Sasori nodded and began undoing all the laces gently and helping the blond out of the fabric.

Now Deidara stood clad in pants, shivering. Sasori smirked and began nibbling on the said blond's neck. "W-we can do that later, un~" Deidara pushed the redhead away and climbed into the bed, snuggling up trying to get as warm as possible. Sasori took off all of his expensive clothing as well, leaving his boxers and got under the covers with the blond, warming him up.

"Goodnight," he yawned.

Deidara smiled and snuggled closer into his lover's chest. "Night, un."

**I knew this would be long once I hit 2000 words. This took twos days.  
Aren't you happy people! :DDDDDDD**

**Review? **


	26. Finding out

-Two weeks later-

Deidara sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. "Eien, you have to make an attempt, he is your father and you can not shut him out like you've been doing, un."

The said redhead just huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to 'get to know' him, if he wanted to get to know me he should have done that a long time ago."

Deidara frowned. "Eien, you have to get past that, un. When I grew up I didn't have any of my parents; they left me when I was five. You're very lucky to have both of your parents, so please, please, just try?"

After several seconds Eien sighed. "... Fine."

Deidara smiled and hugged his son. "Good, now your father should be back with the groceries soon, so just try and-"

"I know."

Deidara smiled and stood up when he heard the door open. Sasori stepped into the kitchen smiling when he saw his blond. "Are you going to cook dinner, un? Good. Eien can help you, since he likes to help me. I'll be taking a nap, un." Deidara smiled and left the room. Eien looked up at his father, with sad eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sasori asked with a smile.

"Mashed up potatoes. Mum lets me peel the potatoes." Sasori nodded and took all of the groceries out of the woven basket.

"Do you want me to get a stool for you?" he asked looking at the shorter redhead, who's head could only reach the top of the counter.

"I can get it myself." Eien snapped, insulted.

Sasori nodded and took out five potatoes for them to peel. Once Eien was standing on the stool, almost matching Sasori's height, they began to peel potatoes, with Sasori asking questions and Eien answering with short answers. "Danna, can you come to the bedroom, un? I need some help."

"Yes." Sasori put down his potato peeler and went to Deidara, who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you making an attempt, un?" Deidara asked in a hushed whisper.

Sasori sighed. "Yes, but it seems like he's shutting me out. He barely even answers the questions."

Deidara frowned. "That's not like him... Well, he seems to be acting like that since-" he stopped, knowing he was saying too much.

"Since what?" Sasori asked confused.

"N-nothing, un. Go make another attempt." Deidara pushed Sasori out of the room and lied down on the bed, frustrated.

Sasori went back to the kitchen to find Eien still peeling potatoes, and still looking angry. "What's wrong?" Sasori asked as he continued to peel a potato.

Eien looked at Sasori still upset. "I'm upset that you weren't here for five years, that you weren't there to help us, that you didn't help us when Mum- Ow!" he looked down at his hand to see that he was still peeling the potato and cut himself. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He continued to wail till Sasori put his hand under some running water and wiped the blood off with a dish rag. "Here," he said putting the rag close to the redhead's palm and left only to return with some bandages. He took off the rag to see how deep the wound was. He quickly wiped away the blood and wrapped the bandage around his hand, leaving a red glow for about a second. Eien sniffed and looked down at his hand. "If it hurts then I can make some-"

"No, it's not that," Eien said quickly and before Sasori could retort there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to the door to see an unfamiliar man with black hair standing there.

"May I help you with something?" Sasori asked as the man looked at him with disbelief.

"Hm, I was just here to visit." Sasori heard footsteps come from the kitchen and he could feel Eien's fear.

"Danna, who's th-" Deidara stopped and froze. Sasori looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Eien, let's go in the kitchen to finish dinner, un," Deidara said pushing the said redhead back towards the kitchen.

"Well, we're going to have dinner... Deidara has never mentioned you before-"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I was the previous Duke but stepped down to head of police. May I ask who you are?" he asked, full well knowing who he was.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna, Deidara's husband," he said, crossing his arms protectively.

The weasel nodded and cracked a smile, but Sasori felt other emotions coming off the man. If he concentrated he could feel other people's emotions and right now the Uchiha was only feeling frustration and anger. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello, but it seems I have to go to a meeting. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Sasori said with a smile. He closed the door and went to the kitchen where everything was tense.

"What happened to Eien's hand, un?" Deidara asked putting the peeled potatoes in a pot to boil.

"He accidentally cut himself with the peeler." Deidara frowned and looked at his son who was blushing.

"It wasn't that bad, Mum."

Deidara sighed and put a lid on the pot. "If you say so... Hey, Danna you're going to work tomorrow, right?" Sasori nodded and Deidara smiled. "Why don't you take Eien for a few hours, that will be a nice experience, un."

Before the said redhead could say anything, Sasori agreed. Eien huffed. "What do you do?" he asked not interested.

"I work at the black and silver smiths."

"What do you do there?"

"I make a lot of things like jewelry knives, weapons, and a lot more things, just whatever I'm told to make."

The younger redhead looked intrigued for a second then covered it up. "Okay, I'll go, but only for a few hours."

Deidara smiled. Finally some progress. "Well, the potatoes are almost done, they just need to be smashed and seasoned, un." Sasori nodded and began grabbing bowls for their dinner. Once the potatoes were smashed and seasoned, they sat down at the table eating.

After everyone was done they headed to bed. "Goodnight, Eien, un," Deidara said kissing his son's forehead.

"Night, Mum," was all he said before closing his eyes.

Deidara sighed and closed the door. He went to his bedroom to see Sasori sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me what your hiding," he said in a dead serious tone.

Deidara gulped and he just chuckled. "There isn't anything that I'm-" in a flash Sasori was in front of Deidara, looking dangerous, but concerned.

"I know that your lying, now tell me."

Deidara was literally shaking and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I just can't, un..." Deidara took a breath and a few tears ran down his face. Sasori sighed and held the blond who was now sobbing. "I can't..." before Deidara could anything else, he kissed Sasori with about as much passion he could muster. Sasori sighed, but quickly returned the kiss, deepening it. Deidara moaned, allowing the redhead's tongue to invade his mouth and gave another deep moan from it.

About a minute later Deidara pulled away, with a few remaining tears on his face. "If that was to distract me, it didn't work." Sasori stated with a smirk.

Deidara blushed. "It wasn't to distract you, it was supposed to distract me." and their lips were locked again. Sasori smirked and pushed the blond onto their bed, already climbing over him and nipping at his neck.

Deidara moaned and tried to push the mouth closer. Sasori on the other hand had a different idea. He pulled away completely and began removing the blond's dress. Before Deidara knew it he was completely naked with a smirking Sasori looming over him. He leaned down and began nipping and sucking on Deidara's neck, getting delicious moans from the blond.

"G-god~" Deidara continued to moan and mewl, his hands gripping Sasori's red hair. Sasori pulled away leaving a hickey in its wake. Putting three fingers in the blond's mouth he smirked. Deidara took the fingers willingly and began sucking on them. Before he was done, Sasori took them out and stuck on finger in, making Deidara squirm.

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Sasori said, his smirk growing.

_'Not really.'_ Deidara thought, fidgeting. "J-just hurry it up, un." another finger and Deidara hissed. Sasori continued to stretch him and added another finger getting a groan from the younger male. Thrusting the fingers in and out of the blond he began to grin and stop, making Deidara give a whine.

He smirked and removed his clothing. "Patients," he said already lifting one of the blond's legs up for better access. One leg over his hip and the other one over his shoulder, he quickly thrust in, making Deidara moan loudly, trying to hold back his scream. Sasori gasped as the heat incased him. "Do you want me to slow down?"

Deidara shook his head. "Move~" Sasori did so and began moving in and out of the blond, soon thrusting into him.

"Ah~" Deidara threw his head back and arched off the bed in pleasure. "Again, un..." another thrust and the same reaction. "Go harder~" Sasori nodded and began moving faster and harder, therefore sending more pleasure through both of their bodies. "Oh, god!" Deidara half screamed when Sasori hit his sweet spot.

"Deidara, stay quiet," Sasori whispered, wincing when he felt Deidara tighten around him just barely.

"Nngh~ You try it..." he moaned when Sasori thrust into him more, bringing him closer to a blissful edge. "I-I'm c-c-close~" Sasori began thrusting into the blond harder and pumping him, making Deidara come quick in his hand. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Sasori moaned and buried himself deeper into the blond, then coming inside of him.

Sasori slowly pulled out, panting and lied down next to his blond. "Th-that was nice, un." Deidara said, smiling and snuggling into his lovers chest.

Sasori sighed and threw the sheets over them. "Goodnight."

"Night, un."

-Next Morning-

"Okay, have a nice day, un!" Deidara said waving to the two redhead's as they left the house. He smiled and went back inside to clean. A few minutes later he heard the doorknob rattle before opening. Deidara went to the door to see what Sasori forgot but froze when he saw a certain weasel at the door. He gulped and tried to run out another door, but the Uchiha had other plans. He yanked his shoulders back, making the blond fall to the floor. Deidara took a deep breath for a scream, but was gagged before he could even try.

The next thing he knew his hands were being tied to the headboard, by ropes. He tried to scream but it was muffled by the gag, making the ebony haired male laugh. "Even now your precious husband can't even save you, can he?" he asked straddling the blond. Deidara squirmed around, getting him slapped. "If you stay still, you may enjoy it."

In one quick motion he used a knife to rip the blond's dress in half, getting better access. "Hm?" he tilted the blond's chin up to see a few hickeys and bite marks. "So, he already marked you? Well that's a shame, saying I'll have to mark you as mine again." Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the knife come close to his face. "This'll be quick if you don't move!" Itachi said with a grunt, carving into the blond's left eye.

Deidara gave a wail and began thrashing around, trying to get away from the knife, causing him so much pain. Itachi on the other hand just smirked and brought the knife down, cutting the blond's cheek down to the jaw. Deidara was sobbing by the end of it, his tears mixing with fresh blood. Itachi thought for a second and his smirk widened.

He got off the blond and turned him on his side so he could get a better look at the scarred back. He smirked and began to carve the Uchiha symbol on the scarred back, getting a bigger wail from the blond. When he was done, he flipped him back on his back, soaking the sheets with blood. In one full swoop the dress was cut, leaving Deidara in only his pants.

"I think you look lovely like this! But it'd look better if it was in my manner... How about when this is done, we'll go and live there? I think it's a splendid idea!" Deidara didn't dare himself to make any move or sound. "I'll take that as a yes." was all he said before removing the blond's pant and taking out his already hard member.

Itachi spread the blond's legs to see that the entrance had already been used. "So you and your _husband_ had some fun last night? Well, we can also have fun!" and in one quick movement his was sheathed inside the blond, getting a petrifying wail form the blond under him. More tears streamed down Deidara's face as the Uchiha began to move faster and harder.

"Doesn't this feel fantastic?" Deidara shook his head, getting slapped on the bloody side of his face. "I said isn't it?" another shake of the head and another slap. Itachi frowned when he saw Deidara trying so hard not scream and grinned for a second. Deidara felt a hard fist punching him and he cried out. Another hard punch and he gave another wail.

His face was literally becoming numb and in one hard punch, he blacked out. Itachi smirked when he saw the blond go limp.

Sasori frowned and patted at some of his pockets. "I didn't grab my pocket watch." Eien looked up and sighed. "It wouldn't hurt getting it, would it?" Eien shrugged and jumped off the chair he was standing on and followed his father, leaving the black and silver smith. In about five minutes the house was in sight, but Sasori stopped. He heard something different, like grunting and crying.

At that noise he ran to the house, leaving Eien behind, confused. Opening the front door he went into the bedroom and he froze. Itachi moaned as he came inside the blond in a sweet bliss, but before he knew it he was up against the wall, being chocked by a strong hand. "What the hell do you think your doing_?_!" Sasori asked his eyes turned red and his fangs growing.

Itachi smirked and coughed. "C-claiming what's m-mine." he winced when the grip tightened and coughed up some blood. Sasori glared at the Uchiha and punched him hard in the face, successfully knocking out the Uchiha. He dragged him out of the bedroom and to the front door, only to throw him outside for someone to find him.

Eien had finally gotten close to the house to see Sasori throwing out the ebony haired male; afterwards running back inside. Once he knew what was going on, he ran to the house as fast as he could. He skidded inside his home and went to his Mum's room to find Sasori holding the blond to his chest. He looked at the sheet that covered the blond and was not surprised to see it covered in blood.

Sasori moved the blood covered fringe out of the way to see a gory mess. He removed the gag, giving better breathing access for the blond. After a few seconds Deidara began coughing, but it turned wet and blood began coming out of his mouth. Very slowly he began realizing that he was being held by a pair of warm arms, meaning it couldn't be Itachi.

He looked up and stared at his lover who was gazing down at him, with a sad look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Deidara smiled as a few tears ran down his face. "I didn't want you to know that I couldn't take care of myself..." he gave a hacking cough and his throat cleared.

"Yes, but I didn't want to find out this way," Sasori retorted back with a frown.

He picked up the blond, who groaned in pain and took him to the bathroom. Eien quickly moved out of the way so his father could do so. He frowned and went to his bedroom, afraid for his mum.

Sasori placed the bloodied blond inside the bathtub and poured four buckets of warm water in. Deidara winced at the water and moaned.

"We have to clean the wounds so we can bandage them right," Sasori said, filling a cup with some warm water and pouring down the blond's back, getting rid of the blood. Next was his face, which Deidara refused he touch. "Deidara, I have to clean that as well, if I don't I can't heal it properly." said blond hesitated, but took his hand away.

Very carefully Sasori poured some water down the blond's cheek. "Your back will heal in five days and there wont be a scar, but your eye wont work anymore, that's the only thing I can't fix." Deidara winced as Sasori poured more water on his back and face.

"Ow, Danna stop that really stings, un." Deidara protested, arching his back to get away from the water. Sasori frowned and helped Deidara stand up so he could dry him. After drying him he picked him up, still wrapped in a towel and carried him to the bedroom. "I don't want to sleep in here, un," Deidara said in Sasori's neck.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in the guest bedroom, till I get the room cleaned up. Sasori took the blond to the said room and began bandaging his back and face, getting many protests to stop.

By the time they were done, Deidara was laying on the bed, trying to get comfortable. "Thank you, un..." Sasori sighed and left the room to clean up the bloody sheets. He really shouldn't have found out this way.

**This chapter sucks, but eh. -_-**

**Review?**


	27. Given up?

-In their bedroom-

"Brat, you have to stay still."

Deidara winced again, when his redheaded lover moved to unwrap his bandages on his back again. "I-it fucking... Ow...! hurts."

Sasori rolled his eyes and concentrated more on unwrapping the cloth. "This should be the last time I should have to change your bandages, then you wont have to wear them anymore." Deidara nodded and sighed when he felt the bandages come off.

"We'll see your eye next," Sasori said but his voice trailed off once he saw the blond's back.

"I-s the mark gone, un?" Deidara asked slightly hesitant.

"Well, sine your back was scarred before, then added with a new mark, I was only able to get rid of the newer one, but I also managed to get rid of all the scarring where the newer one is."

Deidara turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

Sasori sighed. "All of the healed parts on your back left and it shows the mark." Deidara frowned and turned his head back around. Sasori began to wrap new bandages around the blond's torso and back and he was finished up nicely. "Okay, we're done, let's see your eye." Deidara stiffened, but turned around. Very carefully Sasori undid the tie behind the blond's head and began to unravel to bandage.

Blood stained the cloth and when it was off a drop of blood dripped off the blond's cheek. Sasori quickly wiped it up and lifted the blond fringe to see the damage. The pupil and iris of the eye was milk white, but the original white part of the eyes was slightly blood shot, and a small scar was present from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Sasori sighed. He wasn't able to heal all of it.

"How does it look, un?" Deidara asked.

"It didn't heal all the way, so you'll have a scar there... At least your hair hides it," Sasori said trying to cheer up the blond.

"It's doesn't matter, it was always in the way... Eien I know your behind the door, un," Deidara said snapping his head up to look at his son, entering the room. Sasori put the fringe down and looked at his son, who shrank back from the look. "Is there anything you need, un?" Deidara asked getting up. The redhead shook his head and left, but before Deidara could get anywhere Sasori sat him back down on the bed.

"We're not done." Deidara tried glaring at the redhead but it turned out pathetic considering it hurt like hell. He gasped and fell over, clutching a hand over his damaged eye, blood pouring between his fingers. Sasori quickly grabbed a cloth to prevent any further bleeding and grabbed more bandages.

"God, this hurts like hell, un."

"I figured," Sasori said tying the bandage behind the blond's head securely. "Now, we're done," Sasori said helping the blond up.

"I'm gonna go see what Eien wanted, since I know he wants something, un," Deidara said with a sigh. Sasori nodded and headed to the kitchen for a snack. Deidara found Eien in his room, playing with a stuffed animal he liked to call Kitty. "Eien," Deidara said in a serious tone, catching the younger of the two off guard. "Is there something you need, un?" Eien didn't even look up, he just held his stuffed animal in his hands, loosely. "If you're not going to talk then I'm assuming nothing's wrong, and I'm not going to help you later, un."

The redhead sighed and looked up. "Does it hurt?" he asked, getting a confused look from his mum.

"Does what hurt, un?" he asked still not on track.

"Your eye and your back, I saw... Sasori putting bandages on it and you looked like you were in pain and your eye... I saw blood."

Deidara frowned and sighed. "First of all, do not call your father 'Sasori', it's very rude and to answer your question, it does hurt, but not as much, un. It's fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Eien looked down again, trying to avert the gaze he was getting. "Your father is going to go to work soon... Do you want to go, un?" Eien shook his head. "Eien you cannot shut both of us out, un. If you keep on doing that then you'll be alone for the rest of your life. I already asked you once to try to get to know your father, I've asked you twice and even three times... You can't stay mad at him forever, un." Deidara sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"If you don't want to have anything to do with your father, that's fine, I give up, un." Deidara left the room leaving the redhead to his own thoughts. Deidara entered the kitchen to see Sasori about to leave. "He wont budge, un."

Sasori looked over at the upset blond and frowned. "That's fine, if he doesn't want to-"

"I wish you would at least care that your own son has given up on you, un," Deidara said, tears leaking from his one eye. "You seen to not care that he doesn't want any part of you, that he practically despises you and I'm stuck here with a broken family, while both of you are on separate ends and I'm alone in the middle, un." Deidara took a shaky breath and left the kitchen before Sasori could even say anything. Eien frowned when he saw his mum storm out of the kitchen, leaving to go to his room.

Sasori frowned and grabbed his jacket to go to work. He could hear quiet sobs coming from his and Deidara's bedroom and could feel his heart clench, but he knew Deidara didn't want to be comforted at the moment. Once he opened the door and left Eien frowned.

Eien thought that his father was the cause of all of the unhappiness happening lately, but it was really him being stubborn about everything that was causing all of it.

He sighed and looked at the door for five minutes before he ran out it. He was walking down the familiar street, seeing all the same faces, but continued to look for the main one. _'I don't see him anywhere.' _he frowned and went down a street he'd never seen before. _'I think this is the way to his work?'_ when the buildings began looking more unfamiliar and the people began glaring at him, he knew he had gone the wrong way.

"Umm, e-excuse me..." he said to a hunched over man. "H-have you seen a man that looks like me, b-but taller?" the man chuckled and turned around.

It was the scary person who was at his house. "Hmm? Oh, I know who you are~ You're my masters son. How delightful~" Eien gulped and took a step back. "I have seen your father, my dear boy, but you have to follow me~"

Eien hesitated, but nodded. "He went through here," the man said in an annoyed tone. Eien squinted his eyes; how could anyone see where they were going in this alley. "Well, go on~ It's completely safe." the redhead looked back at the man then back in the alley.

"I-I don-"

"I'll go with you~ I'm a friend of your father's meaning you can trust me~" Eien gulped.

"O-okay." very slowly he began walking in the alley, his eyes darting around to see if anything there would harm him. He could hear rats squeak and could feel the damp air sticking to his skin, as he began to sweat. The footsteps behind him didn't falter and that was the only thing keeping him from running out of that place.

The deeper he went to darker it got and he was sure that his father's friend had abandoned him, since he couldn't hear any footsteps anymore. "H-hello?" he asked stopping and looking around for anybody.

He suddenly felt a knife being pressed against his neck. "You're very gullible aren't you~?" Eien froze when he felt the man's breath on the back of his neck. His eyes widened in fear. This was all a trap to lure him into an alley and be killed by some crazy man. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to die... Hey, he didn't want to die anytime soon! "If you don't move to much, I'll make it quick, but if you begin to squirm and scream, I will make it the most painful experience you have ever had and drag it out. Don't worry, someone will find your decaying corpse soon~ They're all found sooner or later, but they'll never find me... Are you okay with this?"

Eien was too shocked to say anything, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "Now, let's begin!" the knife was brought up and went whooshing down to his stomach. He closed his eyes in fear, waiting for him to be encased in pain; but it never came. He opened his eyes to see he was about fifteen feat away from his soon to be killer, but what seemed strange was how he was looking at the scary man from a higher angle.

He looked up to see the angry face of his father. "Hiruko, you had no authorization for leaving and you've been causing a havoc on earth. And what in the right mind made you to try to kill my son?" Eien saw the anger flare in the usual blank brown orbs.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to the same place anyway, I was just quickening the process."

"Him dying wont get me off the throne and get you to rule, your contract is not complete till I step down and your free, but that doesn't mean you can take my place."

Hiruko sighed. "I suppose not, but I was just curious to see what would happen if the son of the devil died."

Sasori glared at his advisor. "Leave before I give you an eternal torture."

Hiruko scoffed, but disappeared in a puff of black air. Sasori's face softened and he looked at Eien who looked away from him. "What are you doing here?" Sasori asked, making Eien blush.

"I... I wanted to find you..." he said, making Sasori sigh.

"You could have found me before I left. Is there something you need?" Eien nodded his head. "Here." Sasori put the younger redhead down and took his hand so he could lead the him out of the alley.

Once they were out Sasori led him to who knew where. "What do you need?" Eien barely heard the question and continued to look down.

"Mum's really sad... And I don't want her to be sad because of me..."

Sasori frowned. "Things will get better, we just have to wait." Eien sighed and looked up, seeing that they were home.

"I'm sure your mum is very worried that your gone, so let's go inside." Sasori opened the door and saw Deidara ran out of Eien's bedroom wide eyed, with tears running down his face.

"Thank god! Eien you gave practically me a heart attack, un!" the next thing the redhead knew he was in a bone crushing hug. "What in the world made you just leave and go off on your own, un_?_!" Deidara asked holding his son closer.

"I..." he looked up at Sasori.

"He was heading to the smiths but got lost. Tenten told me she heard a costumer saying they saw a boy with red hair wandering in the streets so I checked it out and found Eien."

Deidara sighed. "Don't leave home when you're not supposed to. I already asked you before if you wanted to go to work with your father and you said no-"

"I changed my mind," Eien quickly protested.

Deidara frowned and stood up. "I just wish that you told me, if you want to go now go ahead, I'll be resting, un." Deidara kissed both redhead's cheeks and left to go take a nap.

Sasori sighed. "Do you want to see me work?" he asked getting tired already.

Eien shrugged. "Okay."

**Eh?**

**I learned how to play Monochrome Kiss on my flute and I'm proud of myself! Monochrome Kiss os the song in the beginning of Kuroshitsuji!**

**Review?**


	28. The End

**LAST CHAPTER! The beginnings random. I got bored. If you have any questions ask! Honestly I cried during the sad parts of this chapter!**

-One day later-

"Mmflm..." Deidara groaned and rolled over on his other side, trying to get more comfortable. Very slowly he opened his eyes to see that he was still in his bedroom where he had fallen asleep. He tried to sit up, but continued to lie down. Turning his head he saw a lump on the other side of the bed. Once he was finally able to sit up, his bandages fell of his face, bringing blood with it.

He hissed. _'God, this hurts!'_ putting a hand over his left eye, he nudged Sasori trying to wake him up. "D-danna, un." the lump shifted a little then stopped moving. More blood came. "Danna, wake up!" another shake and a groan came. "Come on, Danna, un!" Deidara pulled on the red hair getting a yelp. "Oh my god, Eien, I'm sorry!"

The said redhead sat up and looked at Deidara with dead eyes. "Do you know where your father is, un?" Deidara asked trying to get the redhead's attention. "What once was white will turn red and all that will be left is the dread... What once was pure will turn filthy and you'll no longer be healthy..." Deidara stared at his son as he continued on with the strange song.

"What once was good will turn evil and there will be no retrieval. What once was alive will turn dead and then it'll be your turn to be read..."

Deidara woke up, burning hot and panting. He looked to his left to see Sasori sleeping peacefully. He touched his bandaged eye to see that it was fine. He sighed. That was not the way he ever wanted to wake up. He sighed again and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

A crash woke him up and he sat up. "Danna, stop making so much noise, un." Deidara yawned and lied back down, trying to get comfy again.

"Brat, I'm right here."

Deidara sighed. "Then go tell, Eien to stop making so much noise, un." Deidara waved his hand, trying to get Sasori to go.

"Fine." he got up and headed to the kitchen where the crash came from.

"Eien, I'll make breakfast la-" he stopped to see it wasn't his son, but a girl that was about ten, stuffing things into her coat, like food and jewelry. She had black hair and big black eyes. Once she saw him she began to scamper away, but Sasori caught her by the back of her hood.

"Let me go!"

Sasori sighed. "Not until you tell me what your doing in my house, I wont." the girl began to panic.

"God, Danna you don't have to make so much noise to-" Deidara stared at the redhead, confused. "What's going on, un?"

Sasori sighed. "I found this brat looking through our things and from what I saw, taking them."

The girl looked up at Sasori terrified. "I-I had to do it! Th-they made me!"

Sasori sighed. "Not sure if I believe you."

"Come on, Danna, give her a chance, un."

Sasori glared at the blond. "Well, sorry, brat, I just don't like people stealing my mother's necklace!" Sasori took out a silver chain with a locket on it from the girl's pocket.

Deidara frowned and looked at the girl. "Who told you to steal from here, un?"

The girl shrugged. "They promised me they'd give my family money and food."

Sasori sighed. "This is a waste of time-"

"My mother is sick a-and she can't take care of my little brother! I need money so she can feel better!"

Deidara sighed. "Danna, just let her go, un," Deidara said dead tired. Sasori sighed, but continued to glare at the girl; he let go of her hood making her fall to the ground with a grunt.

She ran out of the house leaving Sasori glaring at his spouse. "Would you like to tell me why you let a brat get away with stealing."

Deidara frowned. "It doesn't matter now. I'm going back to bed, un." Deidara sighed and went back to his room to get some more sleep. The only reason he even told Sasori to let the girl go was because he actually knew what it felt like to survive on your own and steal and do things your ashamed of for the rest of your life.

Lying back in bed, Deidara stared at the ceiling, one eye already watering. He sighed and wiped the tear ready to drop. _'I don't want to cry anymore... It hurts.'_

Sasori sighed and looked at the time. Might as well go to work. He knocked on their bedroom door lightly. "I'm going to work... See you in a few hours." no response.

He frowned and left out of the front door.

-Twelve hours later-

Sasori entered the front door, exhausted from the work he had to put up with. He looked around to see that no one was in sight. Opening his bedroom door he saw that no one was in there. He checked Eien's: no one. The kitchen was empty, same with the living room, bathroom, the guest bedroom, everything. He frowned.

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal a panting Deidara and Eien. "Sasori!" Deidara sighed in relief and ran to the redhead. "We have to leave! Now! Eien go grab your backpack and grab some clothes."

Sasori stared at the blond who was now clinging to him. "What's going on?" Deidara was still panting and Sasori could even tell that he was crying.

"They know..."

Sasori continued stared at the blond. "What do you mean 'they know'? That you're a man?"

Deidara shook his head and pulled away from the redhead. "We have to pack, un. I'll tell you then." Deidara pulled the redhead towards their bedroom and grabbed a bag to put their clothes in. "There was an old woman in the street, preaching that the devil is among us and that he had a spawn. She said that they were here to destroy the world and said that one of us is helping with that. Th-they took all of the people who hadn't been to church for a while.

"They questioned us, they interrogated every person who was chosen, un. When they weren't looking I managed to sneak out-"

Sasori put a hand over the blond's mouth. "Calm down. Now why are you in such a hurry to leave? We have a little while before we do."

Deidara was still packing. "While we were leaving, I overheard what the woman was saying. She said any of them with a child is the suspect. I was the only one with a child, Danna," Deidara said his eyes tearing up. "And they said to rid the town of the evil, they have to burn all that is evil and all that was tainted by it."

Sasori stared at the blond as he began to cry. "He's just turning six, Sasori, un," Deidara cried into Sasori's shoulder.

"We'll get out of this." there was a banging on the door and some shouting. Deidara froze. "Come on." Sasori grabbed the bag and went to Eien's bedroom where the boy was currently hiding in a corner.

"Mum?" Deidara wiped the tears from his one eye and looked at his son.

"It's fine, un." the front door busted open and Deidara froze. Sasori ran and grabbed Deidara and Eien, teleporting somewhere else.

-Meanwhile-

"They're not here."

The old woman snorted. "They're heading to the abandoned warehouse," she cackled and the man leading them sighed.

"What do we do now, sir?" one of the subordinates asked.0

"We go to the warehouse of course."

-Meanwhile-

Eien gasped as they finally reached their destination. Deidara helped the younger stand up and not collapse. "How far did we get, un?" he asked, also tired.

"About five miles," Sasori answered as he kneeled by his family.

Deidara looked around to see that they were in some sort of a warehouse. "Will they find us here?"

There was a silence. "They have a person with them that knows exactly where we are... It'll be hard to escape."

"Why are we running?" Eien looked up at both his parents who wore sullen expressions.

"We have to go away for a little while, is all, un."

Eien frowned. "I know your lying."

Deidara sighed. "Eien, I can't tell you now, but I will later, okay?" the redhead nodded. "When can we go again, un?"Deidara asked, sitting down for a break.

"About an ten minutes." Deidara nodded and let Eien climb into his lap. Deidara began running his fingers through the red hair, enjoying the calmness for the moment. The ten minutes passed and Sasori touched Deidara and Eien, but they weren't leaving. "Somethings wrong." Deidara looked up, confused. "I'll be back in a minute." once Sasori saw Deidara nod, he left running somewhere in the warehouse.

A minute was all it took. Someone was banging on the doors demanding that they come out. Deidara quickly stood up with Eien, grabbed their bags and headed around a corner.

"They aren't here, either," a man said.

"Oh there here all right." Deidara's eyes widened. Itachi. "Look around for them!" Itachi ordered, making the people start looking.

"Go and get your father," Deidara whispered, barely making a noise. Eien shook his head. Deidara frowned and hugged him. "Please, un." the footsteps where getting closer. "Go." Deidara pushed him down the corridor where no one was looking and the redhead ran, not even making a sound.

"I found one!" Deidara turned around to see a man with long brown hair and eyes that resembled Hinata's behind him. The next thing he knew he was being dragged out of his hiding spot and being put in the middle of the floor.

Somebody tied his hands in ropes in front of him and he was surrounded by familiar people. "This doesn't help at all!" one of the townspeople shouted.

"No, it'll help draw them out." Deidara turned to glare at Itachi who just smirked. "Now," he said, standing in front of the blond. "Where are they?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Like I know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you, un."

Itachi smirked and brushed away the blond fringe, revealing the bandages, "Does it still hurt?"

Deidara glared at the man and swung his leg up, connecting with Itachi's crotch. "I don't know, did that hurt, un?" the ebony-haired male groaned in pain and glared at the blond.

"She knows they're in the warehouse," a scratchy voice said in the back of the group. They all turned around to let the old blind woman pass through. "I've been watching you for a long time, Deidara. Ever since you met Sasori." Deidara glared at the woman who cackled. "Now which way did they go?" Deidara didn't say anything, just look away, but the woman just nodded. "I see, they went into the north corridor." Itachi began barking orders to go look for them and someone cut Deidara's ropes.

Soon everyone was almost gone. "What are you going to do when you find them, un? You're not going to be able to-" Deidara stopped in mid-sentence. What hurt so much? He looked down towards his stomach to see blood staining his dress, the pool growing bigger, and bigger. He slowly looked up to see Itachi holding a gun in front of it, smoke coming out of the barrel. The Uchiha gave a vicious smile with narrowed eyes. "Goodbye."

Deidara coughed up some blood and fell backwards.

"Come on!" Eien yelled trying to make his father leave the room.

Sasori looked around. Someone blessed this place which was making it harder to use any power. "All right." he followed his son down a corridor, which he presumed was the west corridor. Sasori froze in one spot and Eien turned around about to say something.

The next thing he knew he was being picked up and Sasori was running down the hall, looking panicked. They came to an opening and Sasori stopped. "No..."

Eien looked up at his father and looked around. What was he looking at? And that's when it caught his eye. "Mum!" he climbed out of Sasori's arms and ran to the figure.

Deidara blinked, thinking he heard something. _"Mum!" _ he heard footsteps coming towards him then stop. He looked through his tears and saw something red. Once his vision cleared he saw what he wanted to protect the most. "Eien, un..." the said redhead looked at where his mum's hand was and froze. Blood. So much blood.

Sasori came up to them and he closed his eyes in sorrow. Kneeling beside the blond he examined the wound. He frowned. "C-can you help her?" Eien asked frantic. Sasori shook his head and Eien looked back at his mum who was now having trouble breathing. Sasori helped the blond sit up and Deidara hacked up some blood. Eien had already begun crying and Deidara frowned. His body was resting against Sasori's lap and the redhead was holding him.

Very gently he lifted up his bloodied hand and wiped away some of his son's tears. "W-why?"

Deidara smiled softly. "It must be fate, un..." Eien continued to cry and Deidara pulled him to his chest. "It'll be okay, un... I'm sure of it." Sasori felt a tear run down his own cheek as he felt the blond's soul slipping. "I know you'll do great things, Eien. Your father will help you from now on, so please... try. I love you both..." Deidara's eyes fluttered and his breath hitched.

His hand slipped down Eien's back and went limp. Eien looked up. "Mum?" no response. "Mum_?_!" he looked down at his mum to see a small smile gracing his bloody lips, and his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Eien looked up at Sasori who shook his head, now holding the blond's body close to his. Then it finally dawned on him. His mum was never coming back. She was gone.

Eien looked at the body again, hoping that some life would come back, but it wouldn't. It never would. Drip. He continued to look at the body. Drop. The tears kept on coming and he let out a wail. He cried into his hands, hoping that his mum would come back and comfort him somehow and say it was okay and comforting him. None of it came.

Sasori felt the tears run down his face as he watched his son cry. Looking back at the blond's peaceful face he sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. "Eien... we have to go now."

The redhead looked up and sniffled. "Not without Mum." Sasori nodded and they both stood up.

"I found them!" both heads turned to see a group of people running towards them.

Sasori picked up the blond's body and Eien held himself close to his father. Before any of them could reach them, they were gone.

-Unknown-

Eien opened his eyes to see nothing but a dim dark. He felt the tears on his face, he felt his breathing hitch, but why didn't he feel sad? He looked up at his father who was still holding the blond in his arms. "Where are we?" he asked, watching as his father placed the body of his deceased mother down.

"The Underworld." Eien eyed his father and for some reason it was like he already knew that.

This place felt safe for some reason. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Your mum's down here."

Eien's eyed widened. He was feeling something, like pain and hope mixed together. In no time a light blue soul began walking to the main part of the room. Once it was in front of them, Eien's heart felt as if it was on fire. Deidara stood in front of them, smiling, no pain etched on his face, his eye was fine, but he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that were both white.

Eien did the first thing that came to mind: he ran to the soul and hugged it. Deidara smiled and looked down at his son, who had begun crying again. He began running his fingers through his hair gently, and rubbing his back. "It's only been a few minutes, Eien," Deidara said, kneeling down by his son.

"B-but you died!"

The blond just smiled. "I still am dead."

Eien frowned, but continued to hug his mum's soul. "Can't you come back?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, who was watching the whole scene with sad eyes. "Yes, she can, but that's up to her."

Eien looked at his mum and Deidara gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Eien but I can't. I wouldn't be right-"

"Why not?"

His smile never faltered. "Because my time has already come, un. Please understand this." Eien was still crying but he nodded. Deidara hugged him close and Eien hugged back with about as much force, crying again. Deidara pulled away and kissed his forehead, leaving a warm feeling. "I love you." Eien sniffled when Deidara pulled away and went to Sasori.

"I'll let you decide what you want," Sasori said, looking at the blond with tender eyes.

Deidara nodded and put his hands around Sasori's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Eien wasn't bothered by this since he had seen his parents kiss many times before. Sasori cupped the blond's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Deidara pulled away, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I love you, un."

Sasori smiled. "I love you too."

Deidara giggled. "That was the first time you ever said it, un."

"It was always implied," Sasori replied tenderly.

Deidara nodded. "I want to be put to rest, un." Sasori nodded and whispered a small chant against the blond's forehead. Deidara's eyes slowly began to drop and he began to fade. Eien stared at his mum as she began to disappear.

Eien sniffled when he saw that she was gone. Sasori sighed. "We'll have to go back to bury her body." Eien nodded and they went back up.

-Earth-

Eien stared at the spot where his mum was buried. He had no idea why it hurt so much for him to bury the body, even though it wasn't his mum anymore. "Thank you."

Sasori looked at his son and smiled. "You're welcome." they were about to leave when a newspaper fluttered by. Sasori picked it up and eyed the paper.

_Small village went on a rampage and killed one person. The murderer later known as Itachi Uchiha died from suicide._

Sasori stopped reading there. "This'll be fun," he said, grabbing Eien's hand as they went down to the Underworld to _treat_ their guest.

-Underworld-

The red soul was panting on the ground, tired from the torture it was getting. "It's pretty stupid that you committed suicide when you knew you'd be coming to me, you know that, right?" the Uchiha was still panting, holding the open wound in it self. "Your soul is being torn apart, isn't that nice?" Sasori asked as he watched the weasel slowly disintegrate.

"Mercy...?"

Sasori scoffed. "You gave no mercy to Deidara, so why would I give it to you?" Itachi winced as another ball of energy was throne at him out of nowhere, causing him to cry out.

"I know what I did was wrong-!"

"Then why did you do it?" Sasori asked, getting a shrug form the soul. Sasori scoffed. "I'm done with this... Eternity of torture, no rest what so ever. On the good news you can't die again so you'll be having a lot of fun with our punishers!"

The said demons began dragging the soul away, leaving the two redhead's to themselves. "That wasn't as satisfying as I thought," Eien said bored.

Sasori sighed. "Most of it never is..."

-Unknown-

Blue eyes opened to blackness and Deidara sat up. He half expected to end up here, but what he didn't expect was to have someone there with him. He smiled at the woman known as Suna, and walked over to her. "How have you been?" he asked sitting next to her.

She shrugged and smiled. "I remember everything. Once you left I got all of my memories back, are you dreaming again?"

Deidara shook his head. "I died, un."

The brunette frowned. "I'm sorry... How did it happen, not to be rude."

Deidara smiled. "It's fine. I died from being shot, un." his smile died but a hint of it still remained.

"Hmm, how's Sasori?"

Deidara looked up. "He's fine, he's still trying to get Eien to warm up to him."

"Eien?"

"Our son, un... He was so upset when I last saw him..." Suna looked at the blond, understanding what he meant. "Hopefully he and Sasori can get along and hopefully Eien's not mad about me not coming back."

Suna nodded. "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Deidara looked at the brunette. "I hope so... I love them both, un..."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
